Inuyasha Remix Akira: Wolf Demon Love
by Wolf-Lover26
Summary: This is my first fan fiction story and is about Akira a wolf demon, she is in search of Naraku and meets Inuyasha and the gang, follows a basic Inuyasha story line with twists. That's basically all I can sum up without giving too much away, please feel free to comment and leave your thoughts/opinions and review of this story. Thanks and happy reading :)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hey everyone this is my first fan fiction story I've made so I'm eager to hear some reviews, the story is in one person view, I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters or the story of Inuyasha though I do own my own made up characters Akira (The Main Character - A wolf demon/Priestess), Akira's parents (Kentaro and Michiko), Akira's brothers (Toshio, Isamu) and Takara. Thanks and I hope you enjoy, please let me know if you would like the chapters longer or shorter, I welcome opinions and any plot ideas :) **

**Contains mild language and mild violence. **

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It seemed like just yesterday when I fought and escaped for Naraku's castle, unfortunately I was unable to kill him, I growled aloud, "Damn him!" I yelled gritting my teeth while growling, I heard a whimper and felt Takara nudge my leg, "Oh, Takara I'm sorry…" I said as I picked her up and cuddled her "If only I had avenged my parents when I had the chance" I said softly. I was living happily with my family (my father, mother, and two elder brothers) we lived far away from humans and other demons including other wolf demons, we had lived off the land rather than killing unnecessarily like others, we didn't believe in killing humans but we didn't hunt animals all the time either though it wasn't always nice eating vegetables, fruit etc. though you got used to it eventually. My parents were great my dad was tall and had black long hair which he keeps in a high ponytail with a parted fringe, and blue eyes, he wears long black fur shoulder pads on each shoulder that goes down to his elbow that tied together with twine around his chest and under his arms, and black metal/amour wrist bands, and a black mid-thigh length black fur skirt and black fur leggings, my mother she had long brown coloured hair which she keeps tied up in a messy bun and a puffy fringe with blue eyes and wears chest amour (like Ayame) the top bit is coloured green and bottom bit black, with light brown short shoulder pads, and short light brown fur wrist bands and leggings and shortish/mid-thigh length skirt. My brothers well there twins, Toshio has mid-length black hair which he has tied in a low pony-tail and a puffy fringe, and blue eyes wore chest amour (like Koga) top bit blue, bottom bit black, brown shoulder pads, blue metal wrist bands, brown mid-thigh fur skirt and leggings. Carries a spear with short brown fur tied near the tip of the spear, and has a katana attached to his skirt, Isamu has mid-length black hair tied in a low pony-tail with a parted puffy fringe and blue eyes and wore one long black fur shoulder pad on the right side that goes down to the elbow which ties around the torso, and short black fur wrist bands, a black mid-thigh length skirt, and leggings. Carries a spear with short black fur tied near the tip of the spear, and has a katana attached to his skirt. Then there was me the only girl, the youngest I was different, very different I had wolf ears and a wolf tail the colour of my her hair which was as blond (yellow like the sun) long and wavy hair and puffy fringe with sparkling blue eyes. I had a short blondish fur skirt with a fur belt and a blondish fur halter top (bra thing) with short blondish fur bracelets on both wrists and both ankles and a brown twine necklace about the neck that held a clear gem that had a wolf emblem inside it (Twine instead of string) and a katana tied to my fur belt. I loved my family dearly but forty years ago I was playing with Takara my companion I had got as a gift from my father and mother, she is a wolf demon that is like Kilala (Sango's pet/friend/companion) that can change her size (first form pup size, second size is equal to Kilala's full size and third size is equal to the size of a hut) and also fly like Kilala, Takara is reddish-brown colour with blue eyes.

"Akira! Can you come inside please!" my mother shouted "Coming!" I replied as I ran inside with Takara by my side, as I walked in our hut I saw that the floor boards had opened up "Akira come with me" my mother said I nodded and followed my mother down beneath the floor boards, as I we went further beneath the hut there was a light and a huge cave like room. "Akira" Toshio said as he ran over and picked me up and spun me around "Toshio! Put me down!" I squealed, "Toshio stop mucking around we have work to do" Isamu said seriously, "What's a matter? Geez lighten up would ya" Toshio said as he put me down and put his arm around my shoulders. "Boys, I need you to go on a mission for me, while your mother and I speak to Akira" Father said, "What's the mission?" Isamu asked, "I want you two to go to all the clans and warn them of an uprising of an evil demon lurking about that could not only affect the wolf demon clans, but other demons, humans, and even the animals and land… It is most important to warn the chief of the northern mountains, start here in the west then travel to the east, then the south and then make your way to the north, leave no wolf clan out even the ones that live by their selves like us" father replied. This is serious, I wish I could go but I'm able to do anything, except sit around home and do nothing but train all the time "Ok we won't fail you father, come on Isamu let's get ready for the journey" Toshio said, "Yes, we'll be back as soon as we can" Isamu said and both of them left to head back up into the hut. "I never knew we had this under the hut, has it always been here?" I asked "We built this hut ourselves when we were young and full of strength" my father replied "Akira you are very special to us…" my father said "Not that your brothers aren't important to us either but your our only daughter" mother said finishing father's sentence, I absolutely loved it when they finished each other's sentences it was cute, I wished for a love like theirs. "When you were born we were overjoyed, to have a girl, to have you… Even though you were different we still loved you and still do" father said "But we knew others would not think of you as normal as we do, so we asked for guidance from our mother earth, and the wolf gods and goddess' and eventually we were confronted by a wolf demon spirit" father continued "The spirit told us that you were a very important person, that you are a reincarnation of a powerful priestess wolf demon, and that you could do what she does, you can help so many people, weather full or half demon or even human" Mother said with a smile.

I looked at them dumbfounded "I'm a reincarnation of a powerful wolf demon priestess…" I say aloud "Yes, and we think it's time for a mission of your own… to search for people in need, that either need helping or saving, I know you can do it because I have faith in you" Mother said. Father came over to me and hugged me, "You'll always be my little girl but I think the best choice is for you to go out on your own now to explore and help anyone along the way" Father said, "Do I have to leave right now…" I said as tears started to form I could cope with being a reincarnation because I know I am still me no matter who I was before, but leaving home my parents and brothers. My father let go of me a whipped my tears away "No you don't have to leave right now, you can leave when you are ready" father replied "Ok, well I think I might just take a walk with Takara and think about what to do" I said this is so hard what do I do? "Sure take all the time you need" mother says as she brushes away my fringe and kisses my forehead "Be safe out there" father says. I nod my head "Always, after all you did train me to be a fine warrior" I replied with a smirk as I posed, they both laughed "That I did, now go on" father says with a smile as he holds mother close by his side, I smiled and ran off with Takara. I had been out for almost the whole day walking around the forest, talking to Takara it was late in the afternoon but the sun had not set yet, so we went back to the hut though when we were half way there, the wind carried a smell of blood to my nostrils, it was the blood of my father and mother I ran as fast as I could to the hut.

It was too late though, my parents laid dead on the floor motionless, lifeless, tears streamed from my eyes, as I see a figure inside "Who are you? Why did you slaughter my parents?" I ask in rage "Oh how rude of me, I am Naraku, I just wanted your assistance, since you're a rare find" He replied. A rare find? What the hell is he talking about "Rare find huh? Well doesn't matter you slayed my parents so there's no way in hell I'd help you!" I yelled as I flicked my claws out, as my ears perked back. Naraku smiled "Just think of the power you'd hold over others, since you're a wolf demon and a priestess it's not every day you have such a fine mix, you could rule the entire region" He said I growled at his intentions "You think I care about ruling and power… The only thing I care about now is taking your life" I yelled as I ran to attack but he disappeared as his chuckled echoed. Damn him, I went to my parents and picked them up one by one and buried them outside a bit away underneath a tree that they used to sit beneath together so often, after burring them I prayed for them then went back to the hut and cleaned it up, "Takara, I want you to find, Toshio and Isamu and tell them what has happened and that I shall be going to looked for our parents murderer 'Naraku'… Please be quick and most of all be careful" I said as I hugged her then watched her turn into her biggest form and fly off in search of my brothers.

While I went in search for Naraku the man I despised and I had been searching for him for the last 40 years, I have plotted my revenge and spent all my time tracking Naraku down. I almost had him about two months ago, it was when the sacred jewel shard had been broken into tiny shards and flew across all regions of this land, and I had found Naraku gathering pieces of the jewel and tried to sneak up on him when instead I fell straight into his trap. Naraku had taken me back to his castle saying he wished to take my powers or use them for something I could not bother listening so I broke from his cage and had sliced his chest and stolen a few pieces that I could get of the sacred jewel and ran hoping to find Takara hiding safe somewhere. That's how I've ended up here now, just Takara and I journeying across the land in search of not just Naraku but now for the jewel shards, I found out that once I had come in contact with the jewel I was able to sense them, which makes it much easier to locate, oh and the ones I took from Naraku I had taken five I had put one in each arm and each leg and the fifth I kept in my Katana. We had been travelling for such a long time just then Takara growled and pounced from my arms to the ground and turned into her largest form and stood in front of me, I sniffed the air "Hmm… that smells like human blood, we should check it out Takara" I said and leaped up on her back Takara leapt into the air and ran across the sky to the scent of human blood.

When we got there we had seen that there was a group of travellers, cleaning up the village and burying the villagers, "Takara take us down" Takara growled then took us down suddenly they all packed together and a two-tail cat demon transformed into a smaller form then Takara but was still big. Sniffing the air I leaped off Takara I saw before me the most unlikely group of travellers, a monk, demon slayer, a two-tailed cat demon, a weirdly dressed girl, a child fox demon and a half dog demon. The dog and monk smells of human blood but I can't be sure if they are the killers or just helping to put these villagers to rest, "Who are you?" the dog barks "She's a wolf demon" the slayer replies "Very good, you know what I am but I'm afraid I shall ask the questions from now on… Dog boy and monk why do you smell of human blood? Did you kill these humans?" I ask, I felt the others glare at me "Why should I kill humans when I can kill you" the half dog barked then charged at me I jumped high into the sky and grabbed his kimono then flipped the dog boy on his back and held my hand firmly around his neck. Takara had stood between me and the dog boys friends "Inuyasha!" the girl yelled "Inuyasha she has five jewel shards, one in each arm and leg, and one in her katana" She yelled again "You sense jewel shards too I thought I was the only one who could do that" I said as I released the dog boy and ran and stopped in front of the strangely dressed girl. The all looked at me just as strangely as I looked at the girl "How can you sense them?" I asked her "This is Priestess Kagome she is Priestess Kikyo's reincarnation she can do anything Kikyo could do including locating the sacred jewel fragments" the monk said in her place "Hmm… Strange, even stranger I can sense them to… Tell you what if Takara and I tag along with you guys for a bit and you prove yourselves worthy I'll give you mine gladly Priestess" I said with a smile.

Takara came to my side and turned into the same size as the two-tailed cat and started to play with it, "Sure it'll be great to have another person in the group" the priestess said "Yes" the slayer nodded in agreement "Then it's settled" the monk said. "No Way! Those filthy smelling wolves ain't' staying with us!" the dog yelled "Watch your tongue pup! No one asked you!" I yelled right back at him, I turned around to face the others "Oh by the way I'm Akira, and this is my best friend and companion Takara a demon wolf" I said with a smile, "Nice to meet you both I'm Kagome, and the half dog demon is Inuyasha" the priestess says "I'm Sango and the two-tailed cat demon is my companion her names' Kilala" the slayer says "I'm very pleased to meet you Akira my name is Miroku would you care to bare my children?" the monk says clutching my hands, I shook him off and hit him on the head. "He never learns, don't mind him Akira he's always like this, by the way I'm Shippo" the fox demon child says, I smiled "It's nice to meet you all and I look forward to being friends with all of you" I say with a smile "I think we should clean up the village and bury the villagers before going anywhere though, come Takara help me" I said, I felt sad and had the same sorrow I did when I buried my own family. Miroku, Inuyasha, Takara and I buried the villagers, Sango, Kagome, Shippo and Kilala were cleaning up the village, I sighed as we had finished burying all the villagers. It was dark by the time we finished, Inuyasha and Miroku went to one of the huts where Kagome, Sango, Kilala and Shippo had set up while I went around to every grave with Takara and we prayed for them, hoping they were in a better place.

Takara had turned back to her pup size I held her in my arms as we stayed outside the hut and watched the stars in the night sky, "Hey there you are, we thought you'd run away on us" Kagome said as she came out side and sat down next to me, but I just kept looking at the stars. "Are you ok? I mean you don't have to talk about it now but if you need to we are all here to listen" Kagome says, I turn my gaze to her "Look I've been through an awful lot and I'm a straight out person my father and mother taught me to tell it how it is and to stand up not just for the right thing but for what you believe is right, they taught me a lot but I can't help feel sadness and sorrow when there are innocent humans, half-demons and demons dying, and the ones who do the killing make me sick to my very core…" I said. Then I started to think of my first thoughts of the group Takara and I had now been added too, a smile now spread across my face then it turned into a laugh "What's so funny?" she asks with a confused face "When I met you guys this morning, I thought you guys were the most strangest mixed group I had seen of travellers, two demons, a half demon, a demon slayer, a monk and priestess I thought I'd never see anything like it especially when a priestess like you wears such strange clothes but I have to admit it is a strange but cute outfit in its own way" I said with a smile. Kagome giggled, "So how did you all meet?" I asked curiously "None of your business…" Inuyasha said as he walked outside "Kagome everyone is getting ready for bed we decided to leave early tomorrow" Inuyasha said again. "You're such an arrogant, hot-headed, idiotic jerk" I yelled at him, Takara growled in agreement "I'll sleep outside tonight Kagome you go inside and rest up, tomorrow will surely be a long day" I told Kagome "There always a space inside if you ever need to come in, goodnight Akira and little Takara" Kagome replies "Thanks, goodnight Kagome" I said.

Inuyasha waited till she was inside "How dare you! Calling me all those names and saying all those things about me just before, as soon as those jewel shards of yours are ours then you are leaving this group and if you don't I'll make ya!" he growled at me "Inuyasha! SIT!" Kagome yelled from inside the hut, Inuyasha fell to the ground make a huge imprint of himself in the ground. I laughed "Serves ya right, dog boy, night" I said as I leaped up to the roof of the hut with Takara still in my arms and fell asleep while I listened to Inuyasha grumble from inside the hut. I awoke to Takara nudging me and licking my face, "Ah… Takara… Ha-ha ok, ok I'm up" I laughed as I got up and stretched, I held Takara in my arms as I leaped down from the roof, the sun was still rising, I peeked into the hut and noticed everyone starting to wake up "Morning" I said happily "Good morning Akira" replied Sango, "Yes good morning" Miroku said. I stepped back outside and felt the wind breeze past me, through my hair, making it flow with the wind, but I had an uneasy feeling about today, I'm probably just being paranoid though I decided to have breakfast with everyone and when the sun had risen far enough to light the land up in its beautiful bright morning light we had packed up and set off walking. Even though I had jewel shards and could use them I didn't want to I felt I didn't have to I just wanted to help the world purify the evil from the world but how could a wolf demon priestess like me, do anything to help I haven't even seen my powers work except to spot the jewel shards.

**I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter, you're welcome to comment and leave your opinions/review I look forward to your comments happy reading until next time :) **


	2. Chapter 2: Akira kidnapped by Koga

**Hey guys I only just noticed I had a mistake or two in my last chapter and I apologise for that, and I didn't know what to call the fur skirts that the wolf demons wear so I called them skirts. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, this chapter has the famous Koga in it I hope you enjoy and please comment your thoughts/opinions and review/s. ****Another disclaimer I don't own the Inuyasha character/s or storyline only my own twists and characters: Akira (Main character - wolf demon/Priestess), Akira's parents (Kentaro and Michiko), Akira's brothers (Isamu, Toshio) and Takara.**

**This chapter has mild violence and foul language. **

CHAPTER 2: Akira kidnapped by Koga

We had walked for a few hours with no contact with human or demon but there was a slight trace of a couple of jewel shards, it was faint but it was there, the wind blew our way I gasped as the scent filled my nose "Human blood" Inuyasha said growling "It smells as though there is a wolf scent in the mix with the human blood… We should move fast, Takara!" I said, Takara transformed into her second form and Kilala transformed as well, Miroku and Inuyasha were on Kilala while Sango, Kagome and Shippo were on Takara, I however ran on foot and put my jewel shards to use. Kilala and Takara flew in the sky as I ran on the ground and running at incredible speed, I saw up ahead the village that looks abandoned and the ground around and in the village were scattered with dead bodies, "No!" I screamed as I skidded to a stop as we came to the end of the village Kilala and Takara landed and everyone hoped off them Kilala and Takara turned small again. Everyone stood looking around in awe, I still smelt the scent of wolves in the area "No one go anywhere there are still wolves around" I said "I know what to do" Inuyasha smirks as he pulls he's katana out that turns into a huge fang looking sword, I suddenly get a bad vibe from it and a chill up my spine, the wolves come out from hiding and surround us all. I growled "Inuyasha don't do this I can talk to them" I said but Inuyasha wouldn't listen and swung his sword again and again, Sango and Kagome held me back, the wolves finally backed off and ran to a small hillside and started howling "No! Inuyasha you stupid, idiot, you bastard!" I yelled at him, suddenly I sensed the jewel shard close in and fast, a whirl-wind came and out of it jumped out a handsome young male wolf demon.

He looks around at his slaughtered wolves "How dare you…" he says I look at the wolf demon and see three shards; one in each leg and one in his right arm "Why did you slaughter my pack of wolves?" the wolf demon asks "Inuyasha he has three shards…" I say try to tell Inuyasha but he cut me off. "So you're the one who controls this blood thirsty pack" Inuyasha says angrily "And you're their executioner? Damn you all for murdering my underlings, you'll pay with your lives" the wolf demon replies, "Go on try it, how many innocent people have you and your mongrels killed? You reek of human blood!" Inuyasha barked "They needed to eat gotta problem with that mutt-face?" the wolf demon replied. "Did you just call me a mutt?" Inuyasha says insulted by his words, "No your right, that would be an insult to canines, you smell much worse!" the wolf demon replies back, "Don't like my smell? Then maybe I'll solve your problem by slicing off your nose and stabbing some air into your belly" Inuyasha yells then throws himself into combat. I shook my head "That idiot is going to get himself killed he shouldn't just rush into battle like that…" I say aloud "He's always like this" Shippo says, "Inuyasha! You idiot just apologise and lets go, he'll kill you!" I yelled "Shut up, ya stinking wolf" Inuyasha yelled back I growled I picked up and rock and threw it at him "You bastard! I'm trying to help!" I yelled back at him. Inuyasha ignores me a slices down his sword, the wolf demon dodges, jumps into the air and kicks Inuyasha sending him flying across the ground, "Unreal" Miroku says "He's fast" Sango says, "Inuyasha be careful!" Kagome says "Inuyasha he has jewel shards one in each leg and one on his right arm!" I yelled.

The wolf looks back at me, Inuyasha stood up "Why didn't you say so earlier? I thought you were acting tough but it's only because you got jewel shards, you haven't got any power on your own, do ya?" Inuyasha barked, that stupid idiot I would have said so earlier if would actually listen "Well you gotta know how to use the power you whining whelp" the wolf demon replied back "If only you could fight as fast as you can talk, then we'd get somewhere" Inuyasha says. The wolf demon fills up with furry "Shut up albino runt!" he yells, "You ought to be put down for rabies" Inuyasha yells back. "They're well matched when it comes to fowl behaviour" Miroku says, "Uh-huh" Sango says nodding her head, "I'm Koga the new leader of the wolf demon tribe, and your destroyer!" the wolf demon 'Koga' yells then Inuyasha and Koga go back to battling again. The wolves start to close in around us while Inuyasha Koga battle "Ah! The wolves are closing in from either side" Shippo yells, "Stop this, it is Inuyasha who slayed your comrades and now Koga your leader is taking care of him, do not attack us for no reason, please back off" I asked. They shook their heads and growled more furiously, "Kilala!" Sango yelled Kilala changed big and roared at the wolves and the wolves ran away, Shippo jumped on Kilala's back smiling "They ran off with their tails between their legs, the rest is up to Inuyasha" Shippo said contently. "Tsk… What a joke, you can barely keep up on the defensive let alone the attack" Koga smirked "I told you Inuyasha, just give up, you won't beat him!" I yelled "Shut up or I'll put you and your runt down too!" he yelled, I growled what a jerk, I hate him. Koga charges at Inuyasha and Inuyasha swings his sword above his head, "Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha yelled as he was about to swing his sword down, I got a chill down my back what was that? What power does Inuyasha sword hold? I wonder.

Koga backed off at the last moment, "Something's wrong… Let's retreat, this is too dangerous" Koga yells, Koga sprints off and a whirl-wind appears around him as he runs off into the distance as his wolf underlings follow behind as quickly as they can. "Did he just run away?" Inuyasha questions "He did" Sango replies "What do you know, looks like you've been jilted" Kagome says, "Inuyasha? Were you about to use the wind-scar in battle with him?" Miroku asks as he walks over to Inuyasha, as his puts his sword away "Yeah, but they coward up and ran away, I guess he was all talk and no action" Inuyasha says. "Makes me wonder…" Miroku says "What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked "Well I wonder if Koga sensed the power of Tetsusaiga, before it hit him… Maybe his instincts told him he was in danger" Miroku replies, "If that's the case it's not just brute strength that we're up against" Sango says. I sighed "We wolf demons can sense danger so it's best we keep away from him" I said "No way now we know he has three jewel shards we have to go after him… Just cause he's a wolf demon like you don't mean I'm going easy on that cocky bastard, he called me a mutt" Inuyasha barked I just shook my head "Let's just burry the villagers and search tomorrow" I gave up arguing with him, Takara and I went to clean up the village this time, I didn't want to be anywhere near Inuyasha at the moment.

Later that evening Sango set up a hut to stay in, Shippo and Kagome went to get firewood, Miroku was praying at each grave, Inuyasha and Kilala went off somewhere I have no idea where they going or what they were doing but I didn't really care. I hoped down of the roof holding Takara in my arms, Takara suddenly leaped down from my arms and ran inside the hut, "Food huh? I guess it's nice having meals regularly" I mumbled to myself as I walked inside the hut. Everyone started to grab a bowl and put some soup in the bowl from the pot "Hey Akira, you still want to know how we all met?" Kagome asks "Sure" I replied "Well I come from the future, and the way I do that is travel through a well, the first time I came here a demon pulled me through the well at my place to the well in this world, I met Inuyasha first, I freed him from the sacred tree, and met Shippo next, he was in trouble with the thunder brothers in the end Inuyasha destroyed them both next was Miroku, he stole a few jewel shards from me, so we went to reclaim them and I did get them back then we meet Sango and Kilala, Sango was corrupted by a man named Naraku he and got Sango to fight us but we got Sango thinking clearly again" Kagome told me. My whole body trembled in sadness and rage at the mention of his name, "Naraku… Has he done anything else you know of?" I ask "Yes he cursed my family with this wild tunnel in my right hand, he bestowed this curse on my grandfather and it has been passed down from one generation to the next" Miroku says in sadness "He also sent demons to slay my entire village of demon slayers and brought my brother back after he had killed him to make him his own personal puppet" Sango says with a trembling voice but full of rage. "He has also pinned Inuyasha and Kikyo against each other fifty years ago and that's how Inuyasha ended up getting stuck to the sacred tree" Kagome said sadly.

"Then we should be after Naraku not Koga!" I yelled I felt all of my emotions bubbling up, "Akira? Did something happen? Did Naraku do something horrible to you too?" Kagome asks I nod, Takara comes over to me and cuddles up to me. "It was forty years ago but I remember as if it were yesterday, you see my family did not believe in hunting humans we tried to live in harmony with everything, but sadly because of that we got treated very poorly, I was out with Takara one day and I came back and found my father and mother slaughtered and a human half-demon spider standing there admiring his handy work, he stated his name and vanished before I could even make a scratch on him… I was then left with burying my parents, and cleaning the hut we lived in Takara and I we left, we had to leave it just didn't feel right staying there anymore, so that's when our mission began in search of Naraku" I told them with my voice trembling I could feel tears building up. "I'm so sorry Akira" Kagome said "You have nothing to be sorry about, I think I shall go and sleep now, I'll be up on the roof if you need me" I said as I hoped up holding Takara and walked outside, I leaped up to the roof and curled up in a little ball, Takara snuggled up against my face and I slowly started to drift off to sleep.

The next day we journeyed in search of Koga a wolf demon, Inuyasha wants to settle his score with Koga and I think he is just using the jewel shards as an excuse, Inuyasha was leading far up a head sniffing the ground Kagome and Shippo were riding on Takara's back while Miroku and Sango were on Kilala scouting from the sky. "Alright, I've picked up the scent of the wolves, I'll be able to lead us straight to them no problem… That cocky bastard I can't believe that he called me a mutt" Inuyasha yelled "I don't blame him from getting upset over being called a mongrel but when he's sniffing the ground he sure looks like one" Shippo says, and all I could do was laugh. "I heard that Shippo! Come here and say that, I dare ya!" Inuyasha stands up and yells at Shippo, "He can hear me from that distance? What a blood hound, talk about canine power" Shippo says as he hides behind Kagome "Canines are carnivorous! Remember that you little runt!" Inuyasha barks back. As Takara and I ran to catch up with Inuyasha I had a very strange feeling when we got to Inuyasha he was still pissed off at not only Koga now but Shippo too "Hey look there's the others, up there" Shippo said as they descended "It's about time you guys arrived can you fly any slower?" Inuyasha barked. "Inuyasha can you smell or hear anything unusual about this area?" Miroku asks "Oh so I'm your faithful terrier all of a sudden, wondering if I've sniffed out a scent or heard something with my little doggy ears dam you guys piss me off every single one of you!" Inuyasha yells in rage, Miroku hops of Kilala and takes a few steps towards Inuyasha "Relax, I'm simply asking if sense another presence in the air like we do" Miroku explains.

Kilala and Takara start growling and looked up at the cliff "Look everybody up there" Sango says "Takara protect Kagome" as soon as I say that she leaps away from the wolves back down the trail we came but Shippo losses his grip and falls off. I race to catch him "Got cha" I smile at Shippo "Takara Just protect Kagome I'll protect Shippo" I yell at Takara she nods and stays at a safe distance, at the same time Inuyasha gets bailed off the edge of the cliff by wolves "Inuyasha!" Sango yells, "Sango!" Miroku yells as he points his staff at the wolves coming for them I look over the edge to see Inuyasha but suddenly the wolf demon Koga had grabbed me and I lost my grip on Shippo. As Koga starts to run off with me he yells back at the others "Now she's mine!" he smiles and jumps of the cliff to get to the other side, but it was just a steep wall, "What are you doing this is a flat cliff side!" I yell at him "This cliff is nothing to me, I got scared jewel shards in my legs" he said I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth pre-paring for the worst, but had stopped we weren't falling anymore we were jumping I opened my eyes to see what was happening. Koga was jumping up the cliff face and when he reached the ground at the top he was running incredibly fast, suddenly we stopped "Huh, he can't keep up with me, no-one can run as fast as I can" Koga said smugly with a sly grin "Well duh… You do have sacred jewel shards jammed in your legs, you don't get bragging rights if you cheat you know" I tell him "What did you say?" Koga said "You have a lot of nerve kidnapping me! What do you want? What's your plan?" I ask him.

Suddenly a huge shadow flies over head, "Uh Koga, was that bird?" I ask but there was no response from him, I sniff the air and look up at the sky and see huge bird like bodies with either the top half of a man or woman's body attached. "What are they?" I ask "They're not canaries I can tell you that much, and I bet they want dinner, see if any of them have a jewel shard, can you tell?" Koga said "Huh?" oh great Koga knows cause I yelled out to Inuyasha about Koga's shards the other day, but then again if Kagome yelled out she would be in this situation now not me, I'm grateful I'm the one stuck with Koga. "I know you have the power to see jewel shards now do those demon birds have any?" Koga asks I look all over the sky "The only jewel shards here are yours" I tell him "Are you sure?" he asks "Yes" I reply "Fine… see ya buzzard brains, we're outa here" Koga says smugly as he runs off still holding me over his right shoulder as if I were some prized boar he just caught. We finally arrived at beautiful place, a waterfall that flowed into a river, green grass and flowers and a few trees here and there "Wow this place if beautiful…" I say "Beautiful huh?..." Koga mumbles "Hey it's Koga! Koga's come back!" one wolf demon yells "Hey Koga!" another wolf demon yells "Hey guys I'm back" Koga says.

Koga puts me down and holds me by my arm leading me about like a ragged doll "Hey Koga you can let me go, it's not like I'll run away, If you have a problem with something I'll help, helping is what I do" I said "It's good to know you'll help, but trust is an issue" Koga replies. I shake of his hand off me "Now see here I took enough crap from that stupid pup Inuyasha and I don't need any crap from you or your pack, if you trust and respect me I'll help, otherwise you'll have a hard time finding jewel shards you got that!" I yell at him. Koga and the other wolf demons look at me in shock "Hmm your feistier then I thought… Fine then, this way" he leads on and I follow behind, "You can stay here, this is my spot but since you're the guest you can have it" Koga says. Suddenly wolves sniffed at Koga's tail and whined "Oh yeah I forget about him when I snatched you, oh well here have an appetiser" Koga says as he tosses Shippo from his tail to the wolves "Shippo!" I yelled "Koga if you want me to help you'll give Shippo back to me right now or I refuse to help no matter what you do to me!" I yell at Koga. Koga looks me up and down "Hmpf okay…" he says and goes to move the wolves out of the way "Wow you guys have put on weight again you bunch of glutens, no more food for the next couple of days" he then grabs Shippo and throws him to me "Akira!" Shippo yells "Shippo! Are you ok? I'm so sorry I should have given you to Takara then you wouldn't be here with me" I said "It's ok Akira, I'm fine" Shippo replies. "Hey Koga" I call out "Yeah?" he replies "Thank you…" I said "Huh?..." Koga says but before he can say anything else other wolf demons barge in "Make way! Make way we have injured!" one wolf demon yelled.

As soon as they were placed on the ground I ran over to them "Get them some water!" I yell as Shippo sits beside me, my ears twitch back seeing such injuries "Was it them?" Koga asks one of the wolf demons "Yep, most of them were taken others fell of the cliffs to their deaths" he replied. I lowered my head as I helped a wolf demon to a drink of water, I attended to everyone I could then returned to Koga "Was it those birds we saw earlier?" I asked Koga "Yeah, there called the birds of paradise and they're our bitter enemy, but one bird managed to get a hold of a jewel shard and now he's twice as fast as the others" Koga replied. "And even you can't defeat him with the jewel shards you have?" I ask "That's just it, I haven't had a glimpse of him…" Koga replies and I cut him off "And that's why you need me to spot him out for you" I said finishing his sentence Koga nods "Yeah, so you'll help us then?" Koga asks. I smile and my ears perk up "Of course, I will" I reply "Akira what about the others?" Shippo asks as he climbs to my shoulder "We'll meet up with them soon, they would have probably noticed you've gone missing and will come to find you, there's no way Inuyasha would bother coming for me" I replied "All except Inuyasha would care about me" Shippo says "I know, he is such a jerk and foul mouthed, but underneath I think he cares about all of you, from what I've heard about how you all met and kept together it sounds like your one big family" I said with a smile. "Yeah… but what about your parents don't you miss them? Do you ever feel like you need to be with other wolf demons other than Takara?" Shippo asked my ears went back and I went over to a rock and sat down beside it while Shippo sat on the rock "Shippo, Takara is my family now, I don't know any other way to live I swore to avenge my parents and once I have done that I suppose that I'll just roam the land and try and lend a helping hand to anyone who needs help, weather full-fledged demon, half demon or human" I told Shippo.

**I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter, egger to hear some feedback, the next chapter is on it's way until then happy reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Koga's proclaimed love

**Hey guys back again with another chapter I'm sure you can get what this is about by the title I hope you enjoy, please feel free to comment and leave your thoughts/opinions and review/s. Disclaimer again, I don't own**** the Inuyasha character/s or storyline only my own twists and characters: Akira (Wolf Demon/Priestess), Akira's parents (Kentaro and Michiko), Akira's brothers (Isamu, Toshio) and Takara). Enjoy :)**

**This chapter has mild language and mild violence.**

CHAPTER 3: Koga's proclaimed love.

"Hakkaku, Ginta…" Koga said "Yes Koga" they both said as they stood up "Your coming with me to hunt, the rest of you watch our two guests" Koga said and ran out with Hakkaku and Ginta running off after him. I sighed and went over to where Koga said I could sit, I laid down and shut my eyes for a bit… I woke up what seemed like hours later and sat up "Hey Shippo?" I said but he wasn't anywhere to be seen "Shippo?" I said again I wonder where he could have gone to. "Stand-up" I looked up beside me and there was Koga something's not right he smells different and then I spot his tail it's different big and fluffy 'Shippo' wow I didn't know he could change forms but that tail's gonna give him away. "Please don't make this look suspicious Akira" Shippo said and I gave a nod and stood up and walked beside Shippo "Hey Koga where are you going with the woman?" a wolf demon asks "I'm taking her out for some fresh air, this place stinks and I don't think it's the wolves" Shippo replied imitating Koga, wow Shippo's really good at this. "Hey Hakkaku, Ginta, go and watch Koga's back for him" the wolf demon says "What are you talking about, Hakkaku and Ginta left an hour ago with Koga" another wolf demon said "Huh? Then who the heck is he?" the first wolf demon says, as wolves start sniffing at Shippo, than one bites his tail "Ouch! That hurts!" Shippo squeals as he jumps into the air and reverts to his original self.

"Think you'd trick us huh? Conniving wench get them!" one wolf demon yells, on no I grabbed Shippo and grabbed a spear from the ground and ran out "We gotta get you outta here, what else can you do Shippo?" I ask while running. "I can expand my body and fly but that wouldn't be any use I can't fly away from here with you" Shippo said I came to a stop as I had come to a cliff face the wolf demons had surrounded us "Shippo you gotta get yourself back to Kagome and the others ok, be safe and don't worry about me" I said then turned around and threw Shippo off the cliff "No! Akira!" Shippo yelled then he changed form and flew just like he said. "Oh no you don't" a wolf demon said as he through his chain at Shippo to catch him, I through my spear at the chain "Shippo! Go find Kagome and quick!" I yelled, "You conniving wench you'll regret that" another wolf demon said as he approached me, I stood my ground firmly as I perked my ears back. Suddenly a boar landed on the wolf demon, I looked up to see Koga standing on a higher up ledge with Hakkaku and Ginta standing at either side of him "Hey, now what did I say about this" Koga said "Hey Koga look, the little guy is flying away, he's over there" Ginta says pointing at Shippo. Damn this isn't going to be good, Koga stood there in a thinking pose staring at me then jumped down in front of me "It's decided… You're my woman from now on" Koga said with a grin "Huh?" I exclaimed my ears stood up, and I stood there dumbfounded. "But Koga she's so different you don't want her" a wolf demon intervened "Idiots, she can see the sacred jewel shards, so she's much better than any regular female wolf demon" Koga replied "Then we could collect all the jewel shards in the region and our pack would become unstoppable" a wolf demon said "Yeah, that's right…" Koga said and walked up to me and put his arm around my shoulder "Akira you're my woman now, got that?" Koga said with a grin. I can't believe this guy, who does he think he is, I pushed him away "Look here, I ain't some prize boar you can claim as yours, I'm a person with feelings and besides I ain't available" I said as I turned away closed my eyes and folded my arms across my chest. "Huh? You're taken? Don't tell me your with that Mutt, Inutrasha" Koga asks I turned around with my ears turned back as I growled "How dare you presume that I would be with such an arrogant, self-absorbed, pup like him, and I'm not taken just un-available" I said to him, Koga smiled "At least were on the same page about that mutt, but why are you un-available then?" Koga asks. I turn away my ears still tuck back "I have to avenge my parents, I will not stop fighting until that demon is dead…" I replied.

"What if I killed this demon for you?" Koga asked me, he looked serious but I felt as if he wanted to help me not as a need for trying to get me. "Well I'd be in your debt" I replied Koga smiled "Then I'll bring you his head, once we've taken care of these bird brains" Koga said, I smiled back at him then turned to look at the sun "We should leave after your pack eats, they'll need their strength if we're to beat these demon birds" I said as I turned to face Koga. Koga smiled "Then let's eat" he said as we all went back in the den for a feed, well this day was sure fun… I sighed and gave my food to the wolves I smiled as looked over them sharing there portions of food. After everyone was finished eating they all suited themselves up with weapons "Ready men?" Koga yelled "Yeah!" they all yelled back "Let's go get them" Koga said as he lead us all to the nesting grounds of the birds of paradise. We all hid down behind rocks and boulders near the bottom of the mountain "The jewel shard is definitely here" I said "Good, can you spot where?" Koga asks I look about the sky then scan the mountain, I could see a huge bird with two half bodies and a jewel in it, I gasped "H-he's huge… he's in the mountain, I'll have to get closer to know where he has it in his body though" I replied. "They've spotted us, you guys handle the brutes I'll get the big guy, come on Akira" Koga says as he holds me close to him and jumps up the cliff, fighting off the birds as he goes, "Where is he?" Koga asks suddenly a huge bird demon emerges from the cliff and hovers a little ways away from us keeping its gaze on us.

"We've been looking for you, the wolf demon leader that has jewel shards, it's great that you decided to make a home delivery" the head on the right says, "Oh I have something to deliver alright!... Akira where's the jewel shard?" Koga says. I look at the demon it's in the mouth… oh no this isn't going to be easy "It's in the mouth…" I reply "Yes and we will take your jewel shards and devour you both" the left head says, then charges at us. Koga jumps to avoid it then hops down to ground level and puts me down where Hakkaku and Ginta are "You two protect Akira…" Koga said and took out a spear with two points from a dead demon lying on the ground. Koga spun the spear around "Koga, Where are you going? What are you planning to do?" Ginta asked worriedly "I'm gonna waste that demon" Koga said "Wait Koga, you're not seriously planning on taking that thing on all by your self are you?" I asked with concern, "I have to there is no one else strong enough to take that two-headed talking turkey on" he said then ran off "Wait Koga!" I yelled. Damn if he just waited I could have given him my jewel shard to help him, my ears flicked back "Don't worry sis, we'll get you to safety" Ginta said, I looked at him strangely as I flicked my ears straight up "Sister? Are you talking about me?" I asked "Yeah, after all you are Koga's woman now, so we treat you as one of us" Hakkaku said. "Get down!" Ginta yelled as he threw himself over me, and then was picked up by a bird demon "Help!" Ginta screamed "We have to do something" I said "It's too late he'll be taken to their nest and devoured" Hakkaku said "No" I said. "My katana…" I took out my katana aimed it at the bird demon "Hit the mark!" I yelled as I threw it, it flew through the air and hit the bird man and sent it falling down, it hit the ground first then Ginta, I ran over to him "Are you ok?" I asked "Yes, thanks sis" Ginta replied catching his breathe.

Other wolf demons came over when they saw what happened "Wow, what a shot" "Yeah that was amazing" the wolf demons praised me, I took my katana from the bird demon "Now is not a time to celebrate, we must keep our guard up" I said to the wolf demons and wolves. "There's more coming!" Ginta yelled, and in the sky hundreds flew straight towards us, I clutched my katana tight, then suddenly the demons were cut down, "You owe me big time ya stinking wolf now let's go" Inuyasha said as he held his sword. "Akira!" I saw the others come down on Kilala and Takara, "Inuyasha you bastard can't you be nice to me for one minute" I yelled at him "Nice! I just saved your life how nice do you want me to be!" Inuyasha yelled back at me, I growled "Akira!" I saw the others land and ran over to them "Takara!" I yelled as I through my arms around her "Akira what's going on?" Sango asks "Huh oh right, the wolf demon tribe is in an all-out war against the birds of paradise" I explained as I snapped out of my excitement in seeing Takara again. Miroku stepped out in front of all of us "Alright I'll take care of them, stand back if you value your lives! Wind-Tunnel!" Miroku yells, seeing Miroku's wind-tunnel suck all the birds of paradise up was simply amazing "Wow" "Amazing" "That's unreal" the wolf demon said amongst them-selves. "I'm busy, I don't have time for dog training today so I'll let you escape, go home puppy, get out of my face!" Koga yells at Inuyasha "Shut up wolf, your gonna pay for kidnapping Akira and Shippo" Inuyasha yells back "Hey dog-breathe take this chance to run, but keep your hands off my woman got it?" Koga says. I could feel my cheeks redden and my ears turned back slightly, "His woman?" Miroku says aloud, "She can see the sacred jewel, so she's perfect for me" Koga responds "What!?" Inuyasha yells "Is there any truth to what he's saying Akira?" Miroku asks me "Nothing's going on, I haven't agreed to anything" I reply.

Inuyasha perked up "I knew it, he's living in a fantasy, ya flea-bag" Inuyasha yells, "It's not a fantasy, I've claimed her as mine, I'm in love with you Akira!" Koga shouts, my cheeks turn bright red "Uh…" I look up at him speechless my ears flop down to each side. "Your far better off with me and you know it, it's time to make a clean break, and stop following that mutt, once you've been with a real warrior like me you'll never go back to scraps again" Koga says then laughs, as the wolf demon tribe cheered at his speech, oh god I feel so embarrassed and flustered, I don't know what to do. "He's pretty direct isn't he?" Shippo says, "I wish I had that kind of audacity" Miroku says I just stood there, "How dare you humiliate my friend like that, she's not your property!" Inuyasha yells then runs up the mountain chasing Koga, friend? Did Inuyasha just call me his friend since when did we become friends "Stupid mutt I told you I'm too busy! Go play fetch somewhere else!" Koga yells. Just then I sensed the jewel shard, and shook off the feelings I had and perking my ears up "Koga! It's about another fifty feet up!" I yelled, "Fifty feet more? Cause there's nothing at the peek!" Koga yells, "Koga it's behind you! Watch out!" I yelled. Seeing Koga just dodge the bird demon in time the bird demon was fly up in the air but I couldn't see Koga, oh no I see Koga fall from the bird demon and land on the top of the mountain, but he only has two shards now... I hope Inuyasha helps him. Suddenly seeing a bright light up on the mountain "Takara!" she turned into her huge form and I hoped on "Hakkaku, Ginta, come with me I may need your help with Koga" I said they nodded and hoped on behind me, "Quickly Takara" I say.

Takara takes off into the sky and as we reach the top Inuyasha was about to kill Koga "No!" I yelled and jumped from Takara, tackling Inuyasha "Hakkaku, Ginta, get Koga on Takara and take him to safety" I shouted. "Ok" They replied as they helped Koga I stood face to face with Inuyasha "What are you doing? We need his jewel shards!" Inuyasha says "No, I won't let you, I know you still want to finish your battle off, and kill Koga but I won't let that happen besides you called me your friend before, why? When we first met you wanted to kill me" I replied. Hakkaku sits at the front while, Koga sits in the middle, Ginta sits at the back holding onto Koga, Takara takes off and hovers above the cliff still watching us "Don't you dare protect that flea-bag by changing the subject, you can wait your turn for our dual to be finished" Inuyasha says. Inuyasha jumps over me and heads for Takara I jump and grab his leg and toss him back to the ground "If you want Koga you'll have to go through me first, dog boy" I said as I drew my katana "Ha, I'll cut your katana in half with no trouble" Inuyasha says smugly, just you try it, a smile crossed my face and I drew my ears back Inuyasha charges at me and swings his swords and I hold my katana in front in a defensive position, when his sword hit my katana, suddenly a charge it between us and some sort of light bolt charge flung us apart I rolled and skidded across the hard ground, "Akira!" I shook my head "I'm ok!" I yelled as I got up and looked at Inuyasha we both had the same look on our faces. What happened? Why did that happen? That's never happened before "Takara!" I yelled, Takara came past me and I wrapped my arms around one of her legs as she flew past, I let go once I was close enough to the ground, when Takara landed Hakkaku and Ginta helped get, Koga down off Takara, I sat on the ground and held Koga in my arms as the wolf demon clan surrounded to see what had happened. "Hey flea-bag we still have a match to finish" Inuyasha says as he jumps down from the mountain, "Inuyasha, Koga is hurt this is no time for posturing" Kagome says "Never mind, this is nothing" Koga says, "Koga don't get up" I say "Trying to get me while I'm down but I'm still able to whip ya" Koga says, "Ha, again with the insults… You're dead" Inuyasha says charging towards him. I jump in front and dodge his fist then hit him in the gut "You want to fight again huh? Well you'll get no special treatment for being a girl" Inuyasha says "Inuyasha! SIT!" Kagome yells. "Get Koga out of here quick" Kagome tells the wolf demons, "Kay your right, Koga take my arm" Ginta says, and they run off, I look at Takara, "Takara go with them and help Koga, I'll stay with Kagome and the others, keep me informed, ok?" I say to Takara, Takara nods her heads I give her a hug and then she flies off and follows the wolf demons.

Be safe Takara and help Koga get better, I could hear Inuyasha growl, "What's a matter with you now?" I ask as I turn around to find Inuyasha death staring me, "You know…" Inuyasha replies then walks away. I sigh heavily, Miroku, Sango and Shippo are on Kilala going to the top of the mountain and Kagome on Inuyasha's back they make they make their way to the top of the mountain I use the power the jewel shards and tried running up the cliff. I had got to the top first and picked up the two jewel shards, I opened my secret pocket in my skirt it was only small but I placed one of the jewel shards in my pocket and when the other came to the top they looked at me stunned that I could run so fast. "Hand the shards over" Inuyasha said I walked over to Kagome and handed the one I had in my hand to her, "Wait, where's the other one" Inuyasha barked, "Koga must have taken it with him, when you were busy battling me, I found this one over there" I replied Kagome looked at me then winked I gave a weak smile. We headed off again Kagome looked tired "Sango can I borrow Kilala?" Kagome asked "Sure" Sango replied "Hey where are you going?" Inuyasha asked "I'm going home" Kagome said and hoped on Kilala and left, I sighed "I suppose we should set up camp somewhere until Kagome comes back" I said "Why? We know where three jewel shards are so we should go get Koga and take them" Inuyasha says "Inuyasha you can't Koga's injured it won't be fair" I said "Then maybe you should be with him making sure he stays alive and safe, since you're his woman" Inuyasha replied. "Inuyasha! What is wrong with you today?" Miroku asked "Its cause he got called names, and the very person he wanted to dual got away… You know what I'll see you guys around, tell Kagome I'm sorry for leaving the group but we will meet again" I said "You don't have to leave, where will you go?" Sango asked "I'll search for Naraku, I'll be fine, it was nice knowing you all and I'm sure we'll meet again soon" I said then walked off.

As I walked through the valley I thought of everything that had happened I should collect some herbs and make some remedies up, and take them to Koga, I'm sure there are others that are badly hurt as well. So I walked around picking bits of certain plants and put them in my pouch, I need a place to mix these the only thing I can think of would be home so I used the power of the jewels and ran as fast as I could to my old home. I approached the hut and went in, as I looked around, it was exactly how I had left it, though now it was all dusty, I should clean before doing anything, so I cleaned the whole house inside and out, I admired my cleaning skills and went to the pot and laid in front of me certain plants, mixing some and leaving others out just by themselves. "All done…" I sighed that took a while then I used some vials that we had stashed away in a cabinet for the remedies and place the plants, remedies, some washers, and pieces of fabric in a basket, I closed the basket up and exited the hut, I should pay my respects while I'm here, so I gather some flowers. By the time I had reached the graves it was completely dark I laid some flowers on each of the graves and prayed for them "I wish you were both still alive, I'm completely lost at of what to do after I avenge your deaths, I wish we could be a family again just one more time" I said as a lonely tear ran down my face I sniffled "I must go, Koga and his pack needs my help but I will be back, I promise" I said once again. So I headed off picking up Koga's scent and running towards it as soon as I got close I stopped running and walked, running doesn't tire me out but if I let Koga or the others see I have jewel shards too I could be in trouble.

As I walk further I could see figures "Who's there?" a wolf demon shouts "It's just me, Akira…" I reply, "Akira! Your back, welcome" the wolf demon replies I keep walking towards them "How is Koga?" I ask. "He's in pain and he's arm is getting worse" he replies "Seems like I came at the right time, how is everyone else? Any minor or major injuries?" I ask "Yeah quite a few, what's in the basket?" he replies "Healing plants and herb remedies, they'll help, I made heaps so you can keep whatever is left over and used it again when its needed I'll tell everyone what each one is for" I replied while we kept walking. We entered into the den and I saw Koga in his spot gritting his teeth in pain "Koga" I said as I rushed over to him "Here let me take a look, I made a remedy that will help" I said as I knelt beside him "Akira…. What are you doing here?" Koga asked "Well I figured you'd need me around to tend to you, after all that is a serious injury you have there" I replied. Koga smiled "You sent Takara here to look after me though" Koga said, I looked at Takara who was sitting close by "What are you trying to say Koga? Don't you want me here?" I said in a huff and after all the sweet things he said. Koga grabbed my hand "That's not what I meant, I'm just surprised that you're here and not following that mutt around" Koga said when he said that it brought a smile to my face, I moved Koga hand off mine "Takara let Koga lean on you please" I asked her nicely, she nodded and turned into a medium form, letting Koga rest against her "Hakkaku can you brace Koga… I'm not gonna lie this will hurt a lot, but just bear with it please" I said. I grabbed out a vial, a washer and piece of fabric "Ginta can you hold this washer and fabric for me for a moment?" I ask "Sure" Ginta says with a nod of his head, I laid Koga's arm on my lap and held the vial just above his arm "Try not to move" I say then place a few drops into his gash, Koga groans in pain gritting his teeth and clutching his eyes shut "Ginta can I have the washer" I ask, Ginta passes me the washer and I place a few more drops on the washer then hold it to his gash "The fabric please" I say and Ginta passes me the fabric.

As I tie the fabric round the washer to hold it in place Koga is still groaning in pain "I'm finished Koga, it should get better in ten to twenty minutes give or take a bit" I said. I went around to all the wolf demons that were injured and treated them and then taught a few that escaped unharmed which one was used for what, how to find and make it, once I had finished I returned to Koga. "The remedy worked fast, he's asleep" Hakkaku said, "Is it meant to make you sleep?" Ginta asked "No, Koga's probably just exhausted from everything that's happened today" I said, "Yeah, well he has been through a lot, he captured you, made you his jewel detector then his woman…" Ginta said "Don't forget attacking that huge bird of paradise and getting his jewel shard ripped out" Hakkaku added. Ginta nodded in agreement "But not before he pro-claimed his love for Akira in front of everyone" Ginta said with a smile I just sighed what a day indeed "I'm gonna get some sleep guys, wake me up if anything happens, kay?" I said "Sure" Hakkaku replied I then laid down on the ground in front of Koga and Takara but still in Koga's little area. I listened to Hakkaku, Ginta and some other wolf demons go on about Koga and me though I vowed not to get involved with anyone until after I destroyed Naraku, even though Koga said he would help I'd rather him not get hurt. When it comes to mid-day tomorrow I shall leave in search of Naraku but leave Takara to Koga so she may help him and his pack hopefully Takara will understand that this is for the best, if Takara were to get hurt or die because of me I would never forgive myself, besides she seems so happy here with other wolves I then drifted into a deep sleep.

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, I know the first three chapters are a similar storyline to Inuyasha but I promise it breaks away from it at times, thanks for reading until my next chapter… Happy Reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Akira's feelings

**Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter, thanks to everyone who has been reading my stories, I have noticed there are a few mistakes here and there throughout the chapters, I'm sorry about any mistakes I have made and probably will make in any of the new chapters. Just another disclaimer I don't own**** the Inuyasha character/s or storyline only my own twists and characters: Akira (Wolf Demon/Priestess), Akira's parents (Kentaro and Michiko), Akira's brothers (Isamu, Toshio) and Takara. **

**This chapter has mild language and a bit of nudity.**

CHAPTER 4: Akira's feelings

"Koga, hey you're awake, how do you feel?" 'Ginta's voice' "Hey boss, looks like Akira's remedies worked, all the men arose this morning as cheerful as ever" 'Hakkaku's voice' "I'm fine, Akira treated everyone?" 'Koga's voice' "Yeah, she really is amazing" 'Hakkaku's voice'. There up already urgh… great, I rolled over and groaned "She slept by me?" 'Koga's voice' "Yeah, and she said to wake her if anything happened" 'Hakkaku's voice' "Hmm… Can you two assemble some men to go out hunting" 'Koga's voice'. "Sure Koga, shall we go with them or just put a group together?" 'Ginta's voice' "Just put the group together and come back here" 'Koga's voice' "Ok" 'Ginta's voice' I could hear footsteps of them running off "Thank you Akira, I shall have to thank you properly when you wake up, but for now sweet dreams" 'Koga's voice'. Why is he so nice to me, I know he said he loved me but can you really love someone you just met, I mean we hardly know each other, I drifted back to sleep again lost in thought. I felt a wet tongue across my face then felt something jump on me "Ahh…" I groaned and opened my eyes "Takara, huh… no, don't do it, Takara!" suddenly Takara went into her medium size while lying on top of me "Urgh…" I puffed "Huh… Takara where's Akira, I heard her voice" 'Koga's voice' "Can't breathe…" I said underneath Takara's body, squashed against the ground. Then Takara hoped of me and ran off to play I rolled over and tried to catch my breath, why does she do that? "Akira are you ok?" Koga says kneeling beside me "Yep, just fine… I'll get her back later, you have no idea how heavy she is" I replied. I sat up and puffed out a sigh as I closed my eyes and let my ears flop to either side "Hey Akira…." Koga says as he takes my hands in his I opened my eyes and looked at Koga "Thank you, you've helped not only me but the whole pack, I won't disclaim you as my woman because I do love you, and I will never stop fighting for you" Koga said I felt my cheeks redden.

"Uh… It's no big deal, I did say the other day that helping people is what I do, but I can't stay here Koga if I do I fear I will never avenge my parents and I've decided that I will not travel with any one when searching for this demon… I can't let anyone else get hurt, I would never forgive myself" I said as I faced the ground and flicked my ears back Koga lifted my chin "You don't have to do this alone, I can help you with this demon" Koga said. "Let me have one week by self, I'll go back home and get more remedies for your pack and the supplies they need, and when I get back we can discuss it then" I said trying to delay or change the subject, I just can't bare anyone else dying on me "Why are you so generous?" Koga asked with a slight smile my ears perk up. "Huh… It's just the way I am, though because I'm different, people don't like different…" I reply "The only difference I see between you and me is those adorable ears of yours" Koga said with a smile, why does he have to say stuff like that and that smile why? I didn't know what to do. "So when are you planning to leave, I could send Hakkaku and Ginta with you to help, or even go with you myself" Koga said still smiling I could feel my face grow red and hot "Uh… It's ok, I think I can manage a couple of bags, it's making it that takes time, that's why I need the week" I replied with a slight smile I saw Takara running towards us, oh no not again "Koga!" I shouted as I grabbed him rolled out of the way and I looked back at Takara "What was that for? You could hurt somebody playing around like that" I said with my ears slightly turned back. Takara sat down and waved her tail back and forth, I suddenly realized "Oh…" I turned my head back and I was laid on top of Koga still clinging to him, I could feel my face growing hotter than before and flicked my ears back. Koga had a slight smile and he's cheeks grew slightly rosy, I could see his blue eyes sparkle so clearly Koga's smile grew and snapped me out of staring at him "Uh sorry…" I said and I hoped off Koga "I think this would be a good time to um… Go and get the remedies and supplies you need, I'll see you week, take care" I said as I walked out of the den, oh god that was so embracing.

Takara followed me "Takara I need you to stay here, and look after everyone kay? If you really like it here you can stay I won't stop you" I said with a smile I hugged her "I'll be back in a week anyways, so don't be upset" I said as I let go of her "See you in a week, have fun, be nice and most of all be careful" I said walking away from the den. "Sis where are you going?" Ginta asked "You're leaving already?" Hakkaku asked "I'm going to get some more remedies and supplies for all of you, I'll be back in a week though, until then can you guys keep Koga out of mischief until I get back" I said with a smile they both smiled "Sure thing sis" Ginta said "Yeah we'll make sure he doesn't get into trouble" Hakkaku said "You guys talking about me!" Koga yelled then ran straight over the wind blew my hair back and I closed my eyes for a second. "What were you two knuckle heads saying about me?" Koga said "I just asked them to keep you out of mischief" I said with a smile Koga smiled his cheeks slightly red as he grabbed my hands "I'm so lucky to have you, but you don't need to worry about me" Koga said "I don't huh? Well too bad since you got yourself injured by the two headed talking turkey I have to worry about you, if I didn't come when I did then who knows what might of happened to you" I said I slipped my hands from his grasp and started to turn my back on them and walk away Hakkaku and Ginta chuckled at my reply. I could sense his warm gaze upon me, and it made me smile, I haven't felt like this in such a long time, I guess love can happen to you more than once, "Hey Akira!" 'Koga's voice' I turned around and Koga was right there in front of me, geez that's scary but I guess I'm gonna have to get used to it. "Here… It's from the clearing by the waterfall" Koga said as he handed me a flower, it was beautiful, it was a pinkish/white rose, I took the rose and brought to my nose, it smelt so good that it brought a smile to my face, while holding the rose still I wrapped my arms around Koga and hugged him. "Thank you, it's beautiful" I said, I could feel my cheeks going red and my eyes were starting to feel teary I felt Koga embrace me back putting his arms around me holding me tight, I didn't care what anyone thought this made me happy he made me happy "Please be careful out there" Koga whispered "I will, don't worry I'll be fine" I replied back in a whisper. We let go off each other I gave Koga a smile and turned around continuing my journey home but for some reason this place felt more like home than anything else or maybe it was because I didn't want to be parted from Koga in any case I should get going I attached the rose to my halter top and began running to my old home.

I ran all through the night, I didn't feel like using the jewel shards, when I get back I should give them to Koga, I have feeling something bad is going to happen while I'm away from him though, maybe I'm wrong but I should hurry with making the remedies. When I go to my old home I went into the hut I grabbed out a small vase and took it around the back of the hut to the well and reeled the bucket up with water and poured some water in the vase, throwing the bucket back in the well I took the vase back in side and placed it on a counter, I unhitched the rose from my halter top and placed it in the vase. Taking another smell of the rose I smiled then headed off to get some rest in my old room, and laid on my hay bed what an exciting last couple of days, while flicking through my mind of everything that has happened I slowly drift off into a deep sleep. *YAWN* I lightly rubbed my eyes I wonder what time it is? I better get all of this done then I can go back I got up and went outside "I don't believe it I slept in… It's mid-day already" I said as I rushed to the well behind the hut and rolled the bucket of water up and threw it over myself head first. I placed the bucket back in the well and ran back inside to get another basket and went back out to gather some more plants and herbs that I could use to make into a remedy as I picked the plants and herbs I started thinking about the wolf demon tribe, Koga and he's pack and how I've been feeling so happy lately. The last time I felt this happy was about fifteen years ago or a bit more, back then I did what I was meant to do help others, it was not only my duty but a part of who I am, I met a mysterious group of men traveling together and changed how they acted, and I spent most of my time with them, I eventually fell in love with the leader of the group and he fell in love with me, we were inseparable. Though it didn't last my brothers appeared and they didn't like the thought of me a full-fledged wolf demon being with a human so they looked into who they were and told on them to some lords in a human village and the group of men had go on the run but they eventually were caught and executed, ever since then I have not spoken to my brothers. Remembering that I thought maybe I was harsh on my brothers in telling them to stay away from me but they did end up killing the man I loved and his friends, I had grown to like them all, they were all totally different in appearance and personality from other humans, I could relate I was out cast by so many wolf demon for just having ears, tail and a different belief.

I continued all through the night till the next morning in pre-paring the remedies for Koga's pack, when it hit first light I was completely exhausted but I had so much more to do, I want to get supplies for them as well. Supplies were going to be tough, I was going to have to forge weapons since I didn't have many at all here so I decided to go into the room we used for forging weapons, I got all my materials ready and then went back to my room and laid down on my hay bed as soon as my whole body hit the hay I was fast asleep. I woke up to the sound of birds, "Huh? Morning already *YAWN* I better get these weapons made" I said still half asleep as I went out to the well and tipped the bucket of water over my head and headed for a quick run to dry myself off then came back to the hut to start forging the weapons. I slaved over the hot heat all day and through the night as I finished the last of the weapons it was just hitting dawn and I grew sleepy I packed everything up and wrapped all the weapons as I looked at all the stuff I realized that Koga was right I would need help carrying it back "Oh well I can take another trip back here, I don't mind" I said while yawning I heading back to my room and plopped down on to my hay bed and fell asleep drained of energy. "Koga were here! Akira!" 'Hakkaku's voice' "Wow, look at how many weapons and remedies are here, and it's only been three days" 'Ginta's voice' is that Hakkaku and Ginta I heard Koga's name been mentioned I must be dreaming I'll just go back to sleep. I feel someone shake me I open my eyes and see Ginta looking at me worried "Are you ok? You look really pale is something wrong" Ginta asked "Hmm… Ah nope, just sleeping I worked all day and night to get the remedies and weapons done… That's not important right now, what are you doing here?" I asked as I sat up "Well our brethren came and asked if Koga or anyone of us from the pack would join them, they said they found jewel shards in a castle, but only one wolf demon came back and gave Koga a jewel shard and said that our brethren were being slain, and Koga ran off with the jewel shard, but the jewel shard was a fake, but he met your friends and the priestess girl freed the jewel from his arm but he was in such a bad way, when he came back to the den so we brought him to you hoping you could do something" Ginta replied. I gasped and hoped up and raced through the hut and found Koga lying down near the entrance "Koga!" I shouted as I ran over to him and knelt beside him, "Koga?" I said as I placed my hand on his forehead, "I'm not going to let you die too, not here, not now" I said as I pulled a hidden leaver.

"Hakkaku stay here with him, Ginta there's a well around back get me a bucket of water, I'll be right back" I said and raced down underneath the hut and saw the shelves of remedies my mother had made I searched for the one I needed, "Damn it! Where is it!" I yelled I looked over it again and found it behind some other vials. I raced back up to the hut and then grabbed a piece of fabric and knelt by Koga "Try and keep him still this will hurt" I placed the fabric in water and drenched it out, then cleaned out his wound, I then place the vial above his wound and then poured some of it into his wound, and wrapped the fabric around his arm. Koga twitches in pain clutching his teeth together "Hakkaku, Ginta can you two carry him into my room?" I asked they both nodded, they followed me to my room and placed him on my hay bed, I open the shutters to let some breeze in. "Hakkaku, Ginta there's a spare room right down the end you guys can rest in there, there'll be spare blankets in the room if you need them, I'll take care of Koga from here, thank you" I said, "Are you sure? You said earlier that you had been up all day and night" Ginta said "Yeah we can watch over him and wake you if anything happens" Hakkaku says. I look at Koga then back at Hakkaku and Ginta, "Ok but take this vial if he gets worse just poor it in his wound, if he wakes up let me know and I'll make a remedy for him to help get his strength back faster…" I said as I hand over the vial "I'll sleep in the spare room you guys can stay here, it's best if we don't move Koga around too much in his condition" I said.

I walked out of the room and to the spare room, I laid down on my back on the hay bed feeling totally exhausted and closed my eyes I felt the exhaustion work its toll on my body making my body feel hot when my skin felt cold. I start to shiver but am unable to do anything I was drained of my energy I felt as though I was struggling to keep myself awake I slowly drifted into a deep sleep. I woke up and felt blanket draped over me, I still felt exhausted and felt a bit dizzy maybe it's cause I haven't slept much and I haven't eaten anything I should go hunting, I hoped up and walked out and checked in my room. Koga wasn't in there and neither were the other two, I saw that all the weapons and remedies had been gone too, what's going on? I walked outside to see Hakkaku and Ginta siting out in the sun "Hakkaku, Ginta, good morning, where's Koga?" I asked. They both turned around to look at me "Hey sis you're up" Ginta says happily "Hey, Koga's taken a couple of trips to deliver the remedies and weapons you got for us" Hakkaku says "Is he ok? I mean that was a serious injury he had" I asked "Yeah he woke up early feeling great, that remedy worked great, he figured it was better if he delivered them, then we could go in search of this demon that you need to avenge, plus Koga also wants to avenge our dead brethren who were slain" Ginta replies. I smile "At least he's better now" I say suddenly I felt my head spin and closed my eyes holding my head "Hey are you ok?" Hakkaku asks, I open my eyes and nod "I'm not feeling that well, but I'll be fine" I reply giving a weak smile "Is there anything we can do?" Hakkaku replies, just I was about to respond, the dizziness comes on again, and then felt my eyes close, my head blank, and my body numb.

"Koga, we brought back food, has sis woken up yet?" 'Ginta's voice' "No and her fever isn't getting any better… Damn it! If only she didn't over work herself" 'Koga's voice' Koga, I have to get up. I manage to let out a groan and frown, why can't I speak? "Akira? Can you hear me?" Koga said holding my hand in his "Please wake up" 'Koga's voice' come on Akira you can do this I try again to speak "Ko-ga…" this time I manage to say something "Huh… Akira, thank god you're ok" 'Koga's voice' I force my eyes open slowly "Akira you're awake" Koga said as he smiles. I look back in his eyes "I'm sorry…" I say hoping he understands "It's ok, here drink some water" Koga replies as he moves me to lean against his body and brings a cup to my lips, pouring water into my mouth slowly. I manage to bring my arm up and move the cup away from my lips "Hakkaku, Ginta, I'm so sorry, I must have given you quite a scare" I said the water helped I'm able to speak normally again "It did scare us, but you're ok now" Hakkaku replied "Yes, we don't know what would have happened if you didn't wake up" Ginta said. A smell drifted through the air it smelt like boar roasting well more like burning "Hey is something burning?" I asked Ginta and Hakkaku both look at each other and raced off "I should go help them" I said trying to get up.

Koga holds me back "If you keep over doing it you won't get better, just let us help you" Koga says seriously as I look at his face I am suddenly reminded of the first time I saw him, when he picked a fight with Inuyasha the dog-boy and giggled to myself. Koga looked down at me "What?" Koga asked "I was just thinking of the first time I saw you, when you were picking a fight with Inuyasha… I agreed on everything you said about him" I replied "Ha, yeah though he was pretty sloppy in his fighting though he's gotten better since the last time" Koga said then looked gloomy. I looked at him new that he was definitely bent on avenging his comrades "Koga do you know who killed your comrades?" I asked "Yeah, a woman named Kagura she's a wind sorceress but there is a man behind the whole thing… Naraku, and when I find him, I'll rip his head off" Koga said in rage. Naraku the same man who slaughtered my parents, it looks like fate has bound us together then, "Naraku, I know his scent and what he looks like I can help" I said looking up at Koga "I'm leaving you back at the den where it's safe, I won't let you get hurt" Koga replied looking down at me, "I won't stay there, I'm going with you and that's that… Naraku is the one who killed my parents and I want the same thing as you to avenge the ones who have died" I said as I closed my eyes I could feel tears building up. "I-I'm sorry Akira, you can come with me, but I just don't want you to get hurt, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you" Koga said I opened my eyes and looked at Koga trying so hard to hold back the tears, I couldn't help but want to cry. I threw my arms around Koga and held my head to Koga's chest "I couldn't save them… I miss them so much" I cried into Koga's chest, I felt Koga embrace me back and hold me close to him, slightly tightening his grip on me, I cried for so long that I had worn myself out and fell asleep in Koga's arms.

I felt a wet tongue against my face "Urgh…" I opened my eyes and saw Takara standing in front of me in her pup form, I quickly hugged her close to me "Takara! I missed you" I said Takara just yapped in excitement to see me again. I let her go "Where's everyone gone?" I ask she yaps in reply "Oh hunting… Well since I passed out I guess there being careful, then again they probably eat more than we do" I said smiling her Takara, I guess it'd be a good time to go and bathe now I stood up and grabbed a towel from a rack on the wall and flung it over my shoulder. Takara followed me out "Oh Takara can you stay here, just in case they get worried if we're not here" I say, she flops her ears down and sits just outside the hut "As soon as you tell them where I've gone you can come join me ok? But you'll have to wait till they come back" I said feeling guilty Takara's ears stood up and she waved her tail back and forth as she yapped, "Ok, ok, well I'll be at the hot spring ok" I said as I walked off. I hummed a tune as I walked to the hot spring when I got there I took everything off but my necklace, and hopped into the spring, "Mmm… that feels good" I say as I bob my head under the water and come back up running my hands through my wet hair, I wonder how long it will take Takara to get here. "I'm sure there was a hot spring around here somewhere" 'Hakkaku's voice' "Well Takara said it was in this direction, anyways Koga should be here soon" 'Ginta's voice' huh? Hakkaku and Ginta are here, oh no "Stay where you guys are, don't come any closer!" I shouted "Huh? Akira is that you?" 'Ginta's voice' "Yes and I'm bathing here so you'll have to wait" I replied "Sorry we didn't know we'll wait back at the hut" 'Hakkaku's voice' I could hear footsteps walking away.

I sunk my back into the water leaving my eyes, nose and mouth above water, I closed my eyes and let my body relax, I stayed like that for five minutes or so before I caught a scent, and it was very familiar it was the smell of dog. As I stand up in the hot spring, I go to the edge and grabbed a couple of rocks, I looked around me and suddenly Inuyasha and Miroku appeared I threw a rock at them both and screamed as loud as I could. "GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVETS!" I yelled, as I raced out to grab my towel and wrapped it around myself, then Kagome, Sango, Kilala and Shippo turned up "What's going on?" Kagome asked I could sense jewel shards closing in I knew it was Koga which would mean Hakkaku, Ginta and Takara weren't far behind. Miroku rubbed his head and turned away while Inuyasha stood there growling "What ya do that for you stinking wolf!" he shouted "I was naked! That's why you mutt! Now get off my land dog-boy!" I yelled Koga then turned up, he took one glance at me, "Are you ok?" Koga asks keeping his gaze on my face, I nod. Koga averts his gaze to Inuyasha "What do you think you're doing mutt!" Koga yelled, I came next Koga "Koga let's leave them, he's not worth the trouble, I want to go back to the hut" I said as I looked up at Koga still dripping wet.

Koga nodded I grabbed my clothes, Koga scooped me up in his arms "Hey mutt, stay away from my woman you got that?" Koga growled and ran off with me in his arms back to the hut the wind was chilly against my wet skin, I shivered and clung to Koga "Akira nothing happened right? I mean you're ok right?" Koga asked me. I looked up at his face "Yes, I'm fine, but I do think that both the dog and the monk saw me naked…" I sighed "They what?!" Koga said loudly "It's ok, it won't ever happen again, I'll make sure of it" I said Koga still looked pissed off though, we finally got back to the hut. "Koga, Akira… What happened?" Hakkaku asked they both averted their eyes from my body Koga put me down, I still held my clothes in my arms and walked towards the hut. Koga helped me and didn't bother to even take a second glance unnecessarily especially when I was only wrapped in a towel, even though I was still wet I could feel tears mix with the water droplets down my face, I'll thank him when I get dressed I quickly ran inside to my room. I got into my room and dried myself than got dressed, I threw the towel over my head and vigorously rubbed my hair and ears, I guess this will have to do, I carried the towel outside and pinned it to a line that ran from the well to the hut. As I came to the front of the hut I found Hakkaku, Ginta and Takara sitting together, Koga was standing nearby looking at the sunset, I ran up to Koga and hugged him tight "Thank you" I whispered. I felt Koga's tense muscles relax and he embraced me back I let him go and looked at him and smiled I heard Takara growl, the wind blew our way making my hair flow with the wind, and with it Inuyasha's scent.

**Hey guys I hoped you liked this chapter, the next chapter is coming up I hope you've all enjoyed the story so far I look forward to hearing thoughts/opinions and your review/s until the next chapter…. Happy Reading :)**


	5. Chapter5:Love blooms-Complications arise

**Hey here's the next chapter I hope you all have enjoyed my first four chapters I'm still not quite sure how good my story is yet so if you have an opinion or suggestion let me know. I am sorry however for not mentioning the chapter having nudity, though it wasn't full description. Once again a disclaimer, I don't own**** the Inuyasha character/s or storyline only my own twists and characters: Akira (Wolf Demon/Priestess), Akira's parents (Kentaro and Michiko), Akira's brothers (Isamu, Toshio) and Takara. Enjoy :)**

**This chapter has mild language, mild violence and a mild romance scene.**

CHAPTER 5: Love blooms and Complications arise

Koga growled "Damn it! Why is he still here! I'll kill him!" Koga yelled Hakkaku and Ginta stood up and Takara turned into a similar size to Kilala "Koga, he's not the one who we should be worried about, its Naraku we should be worrying about" I said Koga looked down at me frowning "And you just want me to let him get away with seeing you naked!" he shouted Hakkaku and Ginta gasped, I sighed and turned away from him. I thought he would understand he already holds my heart so why do this but jealousy is normal I guess, I never really experienced it before maybe if I show him that I'm his then he'll leave that dog alone "Koga…" I said as I turned around "There you are ya flithly wolf, ya know we still have a battle Akira, then your next Koga" Inuyasha barked as he stood with the others behind him. I sighed "Kagome and everyone else can stay here as long as you like, I have spare rooms in the hut, but you Inuyasha will stay outside, I don't wish for my home to smell like dog" I said and turned my back on him "What?! How dare ya… Someone has to teach you some manners, flea-bag but I guess all wolf demons are like that but you're not like everyone else are ya" Inuyasha barked again I growled and turned around "How dare you mutt, you barge into my territory with your dog stench and insult me with your foul mouth, you're the one who needs manners, on the other hand your brother knows manners, you should look up to him you might learn something since your still a arrogant pup" I yelled back.

They all looked at me in shock "Y-you know my brother? Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked "Yes and it's Lord Sesshomaru, show some respect, my father fought beside him fifty years ago and I am willing to stand beside Lord Sesshomaru and help him, he saved my father's life and he saved my life so I owe him" I said as I crossed my arms across my chest and tilted my head down slightly giving him a challenging look, Inuyasha growled. "How can you stand that guy, you don't even like my smell?" Inuyasha asks "Hmpf… I can stand the smell, but it's your arrogant, stubborn, attitude I can't stand" I reply Inuyasha runs at me "I've had enough of your insults!" Inuyasha yells I ran towards him and flick my claws out and grinned he's claws clash with mine and I flip him over and pressed my knee to his torso as he hits the ground and press my claws to his throat "Your problem is you act without thinking, I could kill you right now but I won't…" I say aloud "Because if I did a certain someone we know would be sad… I know Kagome likes you and that you like her, though you have a funny way of showing it, so think first" I whisper as I retract my claws and hop off the ground and walk back to the hut. Oh father I wish you could be here to help me out "Wait Akira" Inuyasha calls after me, I turn around as he looks down at the ground "I'm sorry…" Inuyasha replies I look at his eyes that stare at the ground and sigh "I'm sorry too for the names but as for calling you arrogant and stubborn that is the truth, if you want come in side with everyone else your welcome to, just don't touch anything" I said then turned around and walked in side Takara ran to my side in her pup form and walked beside me. I went to my room and let my fabric curtain down to cover the door way and knelt down on my hay bed and sighed heavily, a knock came from just outside "Akira?" 'Koga's voice' "You can come in Koga" I said as my ears flopped to each side, Takara ran quickly out to play with Kilala and Shippo as Koga came in.

Koga came and knelt down in front of me "Why'd you change your mind about letting Inuyasha come inside?" Koga asked, "Because I know that Kagome the priestess would be sad, she likes him a lot and Inuyasha likes her, I just think it would be better not to start fights after all they're all looking for Naraku too" I replied "So you want to tag along with them instead?" Koga questioned raising a brow "No, I was just thinking it'd be nice to have someone on our side when or if we need help, that's all" I replied as I looked into his eyes. Koga turned away "I don't need help from anyone" Koga said in huff I gasped, I felt like my heart broke tears began falling from my eyes uncontrollably "Not even me?" I asked I looked down at the ground closing my eyes trying to stop the tears and clutching my hands together. How could he say such a careless thing, especially after what I have done, what we've been through, Koga gasped "Ah, no I mean I need your help, I need you and my pack, I do need you Akira, I'm sorry" Koga says "Akira I love you" he says again as I hear him come to my side, I feel funny nervous somehow, I think… No I know I love Koga too I opened my eyes and look at Koga "You really mean it?" I ask. Koga nodded "Of course, I don't know what I'd do without you" Koga said, I smiled but the tears kept falling I flung myself at Koga and hugged him tight, "I-I love you too Koga" I said still crying but Koga didn't say anything or do anything, did I say or do something wrong, suddenly my tears stopped and I moved away. My ears tucked back "Koga?" I said I saw his cheeks go rosy "What did you say just now?" Koga asked my ears bent back even more as my cheeks grew hot "Uh, I…" my eyes closed "I said I loved you too" I replied still keeping my eyes closed, I felt his hands on my cheeks then a kiss upon my forehead, I was then pulled forward and held close to his chest. He gave me a kiss, does this mean we're officially an item? I embraced him back snuggling my face into his chest.

"Koga?" I say "Hmm?" he replies "Does this mean were a couple now?" I ask, Koga chuckles "If you want to be, I wouldn't do anything you weren't ready for" Koga replies, I giggle "What?" Koga asks "I like the idea of us as a couple" I said feeling a big grin spread across my face. "I do too" Koga says holding me tighter, we stayed like that for quite some time, just embracing each other "Hey Koga, Sis the food's ready" 'Ginta's voice' "Ok, we'll be right there" Koga says as he holds me close and stands up lifting me up, "Koga…" I giggle, Koga smiles at me back, Koga places me down and holds my hand as we walk out to sit with everyone else. "Have fun in there?" Inuyasha grins "I can still chuck you out" I snap back at him, he pouts and goes back to eating, "It's nice to see you again Akira it's been awhile" Sango says, "Yes it's nice to see you all again and how've you been Kagome? Seen any jewel shards around?" I ask "I've been good thanks, ah no not yet but I'm sure they can't be too far off" Kagome replied I nod my head "Yeah I agree, I actually think Naraku is the one placing some jewels around just to try and kill us of one by one and will be using his servant 'Kagura' to do the dirty work" I say. "You think that's his plan" Miroku asks, "Yes, I mean why else would he have so many jewel shards" I reply "Wait! How many does he have? And how did you get so close to him? And how do you know about Kagura?" Inuyasha says firing questions at me "Calm down Inuyasha" Miroku says "I know about Kagura because Koga told me about her… Naraku has somehow summoned the shards together, he has about half the jewel maybe a bit more by now, and the last time I encountered him it was about two months ago and before that it was about ten years ago, I'd rather not think about that encounter, since I was betrayed by two close friends of mine" I replied. "Half! Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled, Miroku hit him over the head with his staff "Calm down Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted. I sighed and started to eat my food, "Naraku creates incarnations like Kagura so he doesn't get hurt himself, sounds like something he'd do, especially if he wanted to get all of the jewel shards to make the sacred jewel whole again" Sango said "How do we compete with that?" Shippo asks as he reaches for seconds. I laugh "Shippo don't worry Kagome and I can see the shards if we spilt up we're bound to collect the rest of the shards in no time" I said Inuyasha places his bowl down and glares at me "If you give me any more of your attitude or bad looks you'll be sleeping outside" I said glaring back at Inuyasha "I want to know about these two friends of yours, would any one of us here know them? You know if they betrayed you they could be in alliance with Naraku…" Inuyasha replied. I closed my eyes, he is so irritating didn't he get what I said about not wanting to talk about it, I don't want to think about them even if those two are my brothers in the last forty years they have betrayed me so much, I place my bowl down "Takara, Kilala you guys can share mine, I've lost my appetite, excuse me…" I said as I stood up and walked out of the hut. I could hear them talk "Look what you did mutt!" 'Koga's voice' "I didn't do nothing, I just asked a simple question" 'Inuyasha's voice' "Akira didn't want to talk about what happened Inuyasha and that question was relevant to the subject" 'Miroku's voice' "I hope she's alright…" 'Kagome's voice'.

I ran off to the tree I had buried my parents under, "I wish you were here, father, mother…" I looked at the tree where five names are all engraved, my parents, my brothers and mine, thinking back on everything they did to me. I got up and ran as fast as I could, I came to a cliff face and jumped in the air and came down and punched my closed fist into the ground at the edge of the cliff, dust and dirt filled the air around me, I dropped to the ground and pulled my knees to my chest, "Why? I wanted to forget… I want to forgive but I can't, I don't want to feel angry or upset anymore…" I sobbed as I placed my head to my knees, closed my ears and tucked my ears back. "Akira?!" 'Koga's voice' I sniffled and lifted my head, I feel terrible, "Akira are you ok?" Koga says as he kneels beside me, I nod my head, I clear my throat "Sorry I left suddenly, perhaps we should go back" I said and stood up, Koga stood up and grabbed my hand that I had hit the ground with "We should at least get this cleaned first, hop on" Koga said then crouched down. I didn't bother to argue I did ask Koga asked of me and hoped on his back, he stood up holding on to my legs and started to run we came to a small lake, it was lit up by the moon's light and looked beautiful, Koga stopped at the edge of the lake and crouched down, I hoped off, and knelt by the edge of the lake, I dipped my hand into the cool, clear water a stinging pain ran through my hand. I took my hand out of the water and sighed, as I looked at my grazed hand, Koga was standing nearby looking up at the moon, I walked over to him and stood beside him "It's beautiful…" I said with a weak smile. Koga looked down at me "There's one thing with even more beauty then the moon and that's you Akira… I hate to see you like this suffering, the pain you've had to endure" Koga said as he held my injured hand, I looked up at him "I can tell you all about my past if you want to know, but I'd rather not say, I just wanted to focus on the things that matter now but it seems that the past has a funny way of coming back…" I sighed.

Koga pulled me close and held me tight, my ears were perked back as I looked up at him, but Koga had moved his head at the same time to look down at me and our faces were so close, my cheeks grew hot I could see Koga's cheeks go red. I smiled at him, I went up on my toes and placed my left hand on his right cheek as I kissed his left cheek, I pulled my face away from his and Koga's eyes widened in surprise as his red cheeks went redder. Koga placed both of his hands on my cheeks, I could feel the warmth of his hands on my cheeks I closed my eyes and smiled at how warm he was, I suddenly felt his lips upon mine, I slightly opened my eyes, to see him kissing me. I close my eyes and place my arms around the back of his neck, and he moves his hands to my back and holds me close. When we parted, a smile crossed both of our faces, I kept my arms wrapped around him and kept close to him, "I love you Koga" I said overjoyed by the moment of our first kiss under the moonlight, "I love you too Akira" Koga said sweetly as he held me close to him. "We should get back, I at least owe everyone an apology for my actions" I said softly "You don't owe them an apology, Inuyasha owes you an apology" Koga replies, he lets me go and sweeps me up in his arms, he presses his lips to mine once more, as my lips part from his they feel hot, tingly and lust for more I sigh and press my head against his shoulder. As Koga starts to run back to the hut with me in his arms "Koga will you sleep next to me, I don't like the idea of us being apart" I said with my head still against his shoulder, "Of course" Koga replies I looked up at his face and saw a smirk cross his face, we reached the hut and Koga placed me back on my feet.

We walked back in together as we walked in everyone was setting up futons, "Hey…" I said aloud, "Hmm…" Inuyasha said as he turned away, "Inuyasha!" Kagome and Sango shouted "Ok! Wolf girl, I'm sorry for asking the stupid question earlier… Happy now?" Inuyasha snapped "It's ok, guys make yourself at home, I going to get some sleep now, so I'll see you all in the morning" I said, all but Inuyasha smiled and thanked me. Takara slept beside Kilala and Koga went to talk to Hakkaku and Ginta while I went to my room and laid down on my back on my hay bed, as I lay thinking I thought of the kisses Koga and I shared the memories we made I will keep with me forever. I closed my eyes for a minute, I could footsteps and someone walk in my, I knew it was Koga his scent filled the air, I opened my eyes and gazed at the wolf demon who I was going to be a mate, a smile came across my face, "How's your hand?" Koga asked as he sat down next me, "Its fine, thanks for going after me I would've stayed out there all night if you didn't come" I replied. "You know you can tell me about anything right?" Koga said I nodded as I closed my eyes "Yes, I know but I'd rather not say with Inuyasha around, he would get mad…" I said softly, "Why? What does that mutt have to do with you?" Koga asked "His brother took me in after my parents died and my siblings abandoned me, he kept me alive…" I replied. Koga pulled me close "Well I'm glad he did, but why would he get mad about that?" Koga asked "Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru don't get along at all" I said sadly, I have not forgiven my brothers yet I still love them I wonder if Sesshomaru feels the same in his heart, "We should get some sleep, I suppose everyone will be leaving in search of the jewel shards or Naraku in the morning" I said "Yeah your right, Koga released me and laid down on his back, with he's hands behind his head, I laid down beside him on my back and closed my eyes as I rested my left hand on my belly and right hand behind my head.

I felt a hand brush through my fringe, and lips press against my forehead I open my eyes slowly to find Koga lying beside me smiling "Morning…" I say with a smile, Koga chuckles "Morning Akira" Koga says as he brings his face closer to mine and as our lips touch my eyes close. I could get used to waking up to this every morning, "Hey wolves get up already your holding us all up!" 'Inuyasha's voice' Koga and I parted from our kiss, "Damn that mutt!" Koga says under his breathe I place my hand on Koga's cheek and bring my lips to his just for a second. "Don't worry he'll be gone soon" I said with a smile, then stood up and went out of my room, Koga followed closely behind as we walked out of the hut, I could see Inuyasha pouting "Geez what's wrong now?" I ask. Inuyasha stands up and looks me dead in the eyes "You know exactly what, It took you two flea-bags long enough to get out of your room…. So did you enjoy yourselves" Inuyasha says with a smirk, "Inuyasha Sit!" Kagome yells, Inuyasha slams into the ground "Sorry Akira" Kagome says as I walk over to her. "It's ok, so you guys are leaving now?" I ask "Yes, thank you for your hospitality, I hope you didn't mind but I took the liberty of polishing my Hiraikotsu while we were here" Sango says "Sure if you need to get supplies come back here, and just leave a note in what you've used and I'll stock up again, you're welcome here anytime" I said "Thank you Akira and sorry about the other day" Miroku says as he rubs the back of his neck "Yeah… It's fine let's just forget about that" I said. Takara and Kilala said there goodbyes as I hugged Sango and Kagome goodbye, I stood next to Koga, smiling and waving as they left I was happy to see Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Kilala again though I had to now distance myself from Miroku and Inuyasha even more now but more Inuyasha, Miroku had good points even though he was a pervert. Takara whined "It's ok Takara we'll see them again I'm positive" I said smiling as I knelt down and stroked her head, the wind blew our way and I picked up two scents, Takara growled as did I. Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku smelt it two "It smells like other wolf demons…" Hakkaku said "Yeah, do you know them sis?" Ginta asked Takara then whimpered as I stood up and walked in the direction of the smell, she then jumped in front of me growling at me. "Takara… I know what they did last time but right now we have figure out why they would be back" I said in firm voice looking her in the eyes, she shook her head and moved out of the way I gave her a slight smile and kept walking while answering Ginta's question "I do know them… but whether they are still the same cowards as they were when we last met, we'll have to find out" I replied.

As we followed the scents through the forest, their scent was nearby "Get down and stay quiet" I said in a hush voice, we could see two male wolf demons walking by each had a spear in there hand "Ahh…. I'm tired we should rest" 'Isamu's voice' "Are you kidding if SHE found us now we'd lose our heads, don't forget we aren't even supposed to be here, we were banned" 'Toshio's voice'. "Yeah you're right… But if she'd just listen to our apology and reason for doing what we did she might take us back, forgive us perhaps" 'Isamu's voice' "Ha yeah right, we screwed up big… let's just go before we get caught" 'Toshio's voice' "Yes and quickly, I think that those friends of hers are going… I still can't believe she's still hanging out with humans… Makes me sick!" 'Isamu's voice' "Hold your tongue! It was exactly that which got us thrown out so don't start! Let's move out…" 'Toshio's voice' they left in a hurry sprinting away. Koga was about to chase them down when I grabbed his arm "No… Let them go" I said as I stood up and walked back to the hut frowning, so my brothers have been feeling guilty and want forgiveness, I want to forgive but the pain they have caused is great and I have just started healing the wounds of my heart again thanks to my new friends and new love. Hearing Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku and Takara follow me, I felt torn inside as I did when my brothers asked me to choose between them and my new friends and love the last time, I was afraid they would do the same again, that things were repeating but was it silly to think such things, in any case Koga, his pack and my new friends deserve the truth I should not hid this. I wanted to tell them while walked back but no words came out, was I not ready did my heart fear of what they would think of me could I really be that much of a monster on the inside for siding with my first love and his brethren they were murders that was true but I had changed them, I sighed heavily. Hearing my sigh Koga gripped my hand in his and entwined his fingers with mine clasping our hands together, I looked up at him and gave a the best smile I could, though he wasn't convinced it was only a brief time I had spent with Koga yet we were deeply in love and he knew all about me or so he thought, I have to tell him tell them.

"I must pay my respects I will be back soon" I said as I saw the hut come into view and slipped my hand away from Koga's, I walked past the hut and through the clearing, I could hear them still following me. For some reason it didn't bother me it was comforting I came to the huge tree where my parents were buried beneath, as I knelt down on both knees I felt a tear run down my face, tears always seemed to fall when I paid my respects to them my parents. Koga knelt down beside me placed a hand on my shoulder and that's all it took more tears came "I was unable to save my parents, because I was out wondering around thinking about ridiculous things and because of that they're dead… The day of their passing they had told me what I really was, a wolf priestess and that I was meant roam around the region helping those that needed help but because of my demon form no one would accept help from me, I was told that I would eventually have to leave home to do what I was meant to do and that's why I was out walking when I should have been home with my parents…" I sobbed. Koga pulled me close to as I sobbed with my head in my hands "It's not your fault you are not to blame, Naraku did this not you" Koga said as he held me close with one hand and stroked my long golden hair with his other hand, "I almost had him once, I could have killed him but I was already badly injured… the wolf demons we saw earlier they were with me at the time and only had slight injuries, I asked for help but they ran and left me to die… Though no matter how much I want to make them pay, I can't do it, no it's more like I don't want to hurt them, they were always there for me but that moment there loyalty meant nothing, they ran off out of fear that they could die" I told them, "What?! So you let them go even though they left you for dead?" Koga growled in frustration.

I knew it would be difficult to understand but I couldn't tell them that they were my brothers not just yet anyways, feeling Koga's frustration now turning into anger I lift my face to gaze upon his noticing he was zoning out and I had seen this before, with my first love I guess they are sort of similar in certain ways. I gently grab his face with my hands and press my lips to his as I close my eyes, I felt him calm down and he embrace me tightly against his warm body, as our kiss grew passionate I heard laughs of Ginta and Hakkaku "Looks like Akira wears the pants in the relationship huh?" 'Hakkaku's voice' "Yep…" 'Ginta's voice'. I felt a growl escape from Koga and our lips parted Koga let me go gently and walked over to the two and was going to hit them "I hope that's play fighting Koga you know how I don't like anyone getting hurt intentionally" I said with seductive look in my eyes, his cheeks grew slightly red as he nodded "Of course…" Koga smirked. Well at least that's one part down, another two things left to be said the first that the two wolf demons they saw were my brothers and the next about my first love and his brethren, how he'll take that I'm not sure, but for now things are perfect my life is happiness and bliss. As I watched the guys muck around, Takara crept up into arms I cuddled her up to chest and I moved away from the tree to laying down and letting the warmth off the sun hit my skin as I held Takara close to me I let my senses drift away as I fell asleep, as it was quite some time that I had felt this happy and safe. Suddenly Takara growled and jumped away from me I stood up in a huff "Takara? What's a matter?" I suddenly had water chucked over me and Takara rolled around yapping while I stood there dripping wet I turned around slightly to find Ginta and Hakkaku there holding empty buckets, they were laughing "Oh that's real funny guys… Did you guys have fun planning that?" I said sarcastically they nodded. Knowing there was a little hill behind me that went down to the river I put my arms around Ginta and Hakkaku, once we were near the near enough to the hill I went into a roll and dragged them with me, I laughed as we all rolled down the hill but stopped near the bottom the other two rolled into the river, it wasn't very deep or fast flowing so it was ok.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter if there's anything I can add, or even any plot ideas you guys have I'd be more than happy to add them, just leave a comment or send me a message, thanks guys until the next chapter… Happy Reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6: New faces and old friends

**Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter, I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading the story up till here so far. Just another disclaimer, I don't own**** the Inuyasha character/s or storyline only my own twists and characters: Akira (Wolf Demon/Priestess), Akira's Father &amp; Mother (Kentaro &amp; Michiko), Akira's brothers (Isamu &amp; Toshio, Akira's sisters (Kazumi &amp; Natsumi) and Takara. Enjoy guys :)**

**This chapter includes a heated romance scene.**

CHAPTER 6: New Faces and Old Friends

While laughing I felt the earth rumble a bit, Ginta and Hakkaku had terrified looks on their faces and were pointing behind me as the hugged each other, just as I look behind me Takara was in her medium form rolling down the hill and had taken me with her, we then splashed into the river. I flicked my hair back as I emerged from the water from being knocked in by Takara, we all looked at each other and started laughing while splashing water at each other. This was the most fun I'd had in ages, "What are guys doing down there?!" Koga shouted from the top of the hill he just brought back some food, I giggled while the guys whispered to Takara, Takara quickly pounced out and went by Koga's side trying to cuddle up to him, "Takara!" Koga yelped as Takara rolled him down the hill as she did with me and splashed into the water. As Koga emerged furious and soaking wet, all Ginta, Hakkaku, Takara and I could do was laugh, Koga just hoped out of the water, I quickly followed "Wait Koga" I said as I grabbed his arm he turned to face me and the light of the sun captured him perfectly, I was stunned and embarrassed I stepped back but tripped "Akira!" Koga had grabbed onto me but was lost his stance and fell with me. When we were in the water I opened my eyes only to find Koga looking straight back into my eyes, he closed his eyes and brought my body close to his as he brought his lips to mine, I closed my eyes as the kiss lingered and we emerged from the water I opened my eyes but for some reason my eyes would not meet his.

I had no reason to be timid, shy or even scared, maybe it was the look in he's eyes the look of love and lust, a look that says I want you here and now though I didn't even know why I was thinking about this, though if that look meant what I think this might be moving very fast. Koga lifted my chin to look at him the light shone on both us as we gazed into each other's eyes I could feel the tension and see that look in he's eyes one of love and lust like before "Koga, I…" I said he cut me off by putting a finger to my lips "Shhh…" he said as he moved his finger and brushed past my cheek and moved his hand to around the back of my neck, I could feel my cheeks redden. "Let's go, come on Takara" I heard Ginta whisper, I heard them all leave but didn't move my gaze from Koga's it was like I was under a spell, Koga placed his other hand around to my lower back and pulled my body to his then closed his eyes as his lips met mine, I gave into the kiss and shut my eyes. I placed both of my arms around his neck pulling myself closer to him, the kiss grew passionate one then into one of lust, Koga then broke away looking disgusted at what he'd done he broke away and sat down by the edge of the river. I went and sat by him "Koga? Are you ok?" I asked but he didn't speak he just kept looking at the sun set just before the sun was going to fully disappear I stood up "I better help the guys cook dinner I'll come get you when it's ready" I said with a smile but just as I was going to walk back to the hut I was held back I turned my head back to Koga and looked at him in confusion.

So I sat back down as we continued to sit in silence, ten minutes had past "Akira, I'm sorry…" Koga said "Huh? What for?" I ask still very confused "I could have lost it, I wanted to wait till you were ready but if that kiss had turned into something more I would never have forgiven myself, especially if you were not ready" Koga replied. I sighed he is so honest and has a kind heart that's what I love about him "Koga I love you, and as long as I'm with you nothing could make me happier" I said as I put my hand on top of his. Koga turned to me and sighed "Akira I will always be with you, and you know I will do anything for you all you need to do is ask" Koga said as his blue eyes sparkled, thoughts crossed my mind and I blushed slightly and embraced Koga. Koga embraced me back "I love you Koga now and forever" I whispered in his ear, "I love you too Akira always no matter what happens" He replies in a whisper, I laughed softly "You know we should get back, I have a feeling Ginta, Hakkaku and Takara got the wrong impression" I said with a smile "Yeah I think they did too" Koga smirks, I loved his smirk it was so charming and seductive. I think for now on I should keep the kissing to a minimum just in case it turns into something more as Koga said, though I was pretty good at self-control but in the heat of the moment anything could happen. "Let's go then shall we…" Koga said sweeping me off my feet carrying me bridal style, I nodded and smiled as I placed my arm around the back of his neck and placed my head on his shoulder, Koga sighed I looked up at him with my head still against his shoulder "What?" I asked as he smiled "You're just too beautiful, I'm so lucky and very thankful to have you by my side" he said with a smile "No I'm the lucky one here… I have you, and I get to be your mate for life, and by being your mate I get a new family as well" I replied. Koga brought his face close to mine and our lips pressed together for a brief moment "We are both lucky, my Akira" he said in soft loving tone a smirk then crossed his face and he started running with me in his arms holding me tight, it was a short run but every moment I spent with him was cherished.

As we entered the hut Koga placed me down we saw Ginta and Hakkaku already had cooked dinner, strange I hadn't smelled it being cooked but since I had my mind on other things it wasn't a surprise, they cleared they're throats as big smirks appeared on their faces. "Koga, Sis, the food is almost cooked" Hakkaku said, I looked up at Koga and saw he wasn't impressed at how they were thinking but I couldn't help but smile and shake my head slightly, I took a seat next to Takara I cleared my throat seeing as no one was paying attention to the roast now being burnt "Hey guys do you think it's cooked yet?" I said sarcastically they jumped up and started trying to take the roast off. "Here let me…" I said as I stood up and walked over to the roast I brought my claws out slightly and grabbed the roast off and stuck it on the large wooden plate, "There… Looks good to me you guys dig in first" I said as I took my claws back in and sat back down noticing my fingertips were burning. Once everyone had taken there fills I took mine, they all got used to that fact that I let them go first, once everyone had finished eating I cleaned up while Koga was discussing what their plans were for tomorrow I had Takara listen in since we were all going to be family soon. I liked the sound of that, family, it was a word that brought so much joy to me but in past has brought so much tragedy and sorrow I was sure that things were turning around, though this search for Naraku might arise problems and ruin things I was not going to let him get to me this time I had happiness and wasn't going to give it up so easily. I had finished cleaning up and came back to sit in on the discussion "So that's what we're doing, you two and Takara are going with Akira and I'll be going on my own" Koga said "Excuse me" I said with a frown "This is the only way to keep you safe" Koga said. "No don't… don't treat me like I can't handle myself Koga, I know you worry but I've been on my own for a long time now, so Ginta and Hakkaku are going with you and Takara too, I can summon Takara if I need to… That way we have a way to keep in contact if troubles arise we will either meet at your den or here… That's what's going to happen" I said as I stood up and marched off to my room closing the curtains down leaving them all shocked. I laid down on my hay bed and rolled onto my side with my back to the curtains cutting off the entrance to my room, I know he cares about my safety but treating me like a child or a princess does nothing for his safety I can't lose another person I love I just can't, tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Alright guys we'll sort this thing out in the morning for the mean time you guys get some sleep, Takara can you go with Ginta and Hakkaku I need some time alone with Akira… Thanks" 'Koga's voice' ah the tears they won't stop, I hear him step into my room and sit down beside me. "Akira… I'm sorry I just didn't won't you to get hurt" Koga said, I started to sob "Y-you have no idea… I-I've lost so many people that I love, and… I couldn't bare life any more if I lost you…" I sobbed, I felt Koga lay beside me and wrap his arm over me and pull me close to him. I pulled away and sat up "I can't Koga I just can't so please let Ginta, Hakkaku and Takara accompany you…" I said still sobbing, "I will if it makes you happy, but I can't stand the thought of you in danger by yourself out there" Koga replied "Its ok I'll go meet up with Kagome and Sango, I'll make sure to stay clear of Inuyasha and Miroku though, I promise I'll be ok" I replied as I turned around to face him, my face was tear stained my eyes were red and starting to get a little puffy. "If it makes you happy, just promise me we will meet up regularly" Koga replied very concerned I nodded "Of course…" Koga then embraced me and we sat like that for a while, "Koga?" I asked as I was snuggled up against his chest "Yes" Koga replied still holding me "You said if I ever wanted anything all I had to do was ask right?" I asked and Koga pulled away he blushed and smiled. "Yes that's right" Koga replied "Well I was wondering if…" I felt my cheeks burning "If you'd kiss me… Like you did when we were at the river" I said I closed my eyes shut in embarrassment but to my surprise I felt a hand at the back of my neck and one at my waist, I opened my eyes and saw Koga with a sparkle in his eyes "Koga…" I said softly mesmerized by how handsome he was Koga smirked "You really are beautiful…" Koga said then planted his lips on mine. Koga pulled me close to him and I happily pressed my body against his, placing my arms around his shoulders, as we kissed more passionately he kept me pressed against his chest and gently lowered himself to my bed as I lay onto of him are passionate kiss grew and as it did so did our lust for each other's bodies. I moved my left hand to his jaw-line/neck and played with his medium length black hair with my other hand, his hands were on my waist, suddenly Koga's lips moved from my lips to my cheek and down to my neck, to my surprise I moaned, Koga pulled away and chuckled as he smirked "Your moan is cute… Can I hear more?" Koga said teasingly with his smirk.

I blushed Koga rolled me over on to my back, he was leaning over me now, which made me blush even more, "Koga..." I closed my eyes "I can't…" I was cut off, he pressed his lips hard against mine Koga pulled away. "Didn't I tell you I won't do anything you weren't ready for" Koga said smiling and rolled himself off me and onto his back lying beside me, putting his hands behind his head I rolled onto my side next to Koga and rested my head on his chest and arm around his torso "Goodnight Koga" I said as I shut my eyes "Good night my love" Koga replied as he wrapped one of his arms around me and held me close to him. I was up surprisingly early, Koga was still lying next me with his arm wrapped around me I smiled I carefully got out from his grip and stood up, I should go hunting for a change I shouldn't be gone long they'll be fine here, I walked out of my room and looked around to see if the others were up but I couldn't see or hear anything so I walked out of the hut. I ran off into the forest being aware of my surroundings and enhancing my senses (sight, smell, sounds) I wonder what will do? Boar? Fish? Rabbits? "Akira Help!" "Huh?" I puffed as I came to a stop "HELP! AKIRA!" someone yelled, I followed the screams for help and saw a woman who welded snow powers. "It took a while I thought you'd have come sooner though" the woman welding snow powers said "Look I don't have time for your games sorcerer, where is the person who was screaming?" I replied as I clenched my fists and growled, the sorcerer just laughed. "Your parents nor brothers told you? How laughable the runt of the litter is the most powerful and yet is left in the dark about it" she said. This woman was getting on my nerves "Who are you? And what do you want with me?" I yelled in rage "You'll find out not yet but soon… I just hope you keep alive long enough to meet me again" She said and sent some ice and snow my way as she turned and left in a snowy blizzard "Urgh…" I grumbled as I held my hands up trying to cover my face the snow and ice that had blown my way and covered me, I growled "Damn it… " I grumbled.

On my way back to the hut I snatched a few fish from a stream and took them back to the hut, I was still covered in some snow and ice, I was shivering when I got back, as I came through the door I had a surprised reaction from everybody. "Akira what happened?" Koga asked putting his arm around me "Sis let me take the fish" Ginta said as he held his hands out I gladly gave him them fish and glared at Takara "Akira what happened?" Koga asked again very worried. "That's what I'd like to know…" I said still glaring at Takara "Here Koga" Hakkaku said holding out a blanket "Huh?" Koga said as he grabbed the blanket off Hakkaku and placed it around my shoulders "Takara do you know of anyone sorcerer particularly one that uses snow and ice, that might hold a grudge on me or my family at all?" I asked Takara shrunk back and whimpered "Takara I've looked out for you my whole life, I know when your hiding something, please tell me" I said. Takara yapped again then went over to the hidden leaver, I went over and pulled it Koga, Hakkaku, Ginta and I followed Takara, we came down to the only room I knew one big area with one whole wall filled with a huge shelf full of remedies in vials and another wall with a few of fathers old weapons placed on it, Takara then went to a plain rocky wall and started yapping. "Another room? Why didn't they tell me?" I asked Takara whimpered, I sighed "It's ok Takara I'm sure it was meant to stay a secret but this woman is deadly and has threatened me, and I don't like being threatened I'm sure my parents will forgive us" I replied and pushed on the wall and it opened up dust came flying out everywhere, we all started to cough and wave the dust away. When the dust had cleared I peered down the long narrow hall, "I'll go first and let you guys know if the way is clear…" I slid myself between the walls and slid my way through the passage way "Careful" Koga said, "Don't worry, I'll be careful…" I replied still continuing down the hall, I had reached the end "It's a dead end!" I yelled "Come back" Koga yelled back as I started to walk back something caught my eye it was light a bright shining light. "Wait there's something down here, give me a second" I yelled and went back I pressed all over the wall and puffed "Why won't you open" I said and lent against the side of the wall suddenly the wall I was leaning on budged, "Huh?" the wall gave way and crumbled "Ahh…" I screamed falling backwards.

"Akira!" I heard Koga and the others scream I got up and coughed "I'm okay!" I yelled as I stood up and waved my hand about trying to get the dust/dirt away, as it started to clear up I heard Koga and the others make their way down the passage. The dust/dirt that had been flying around had settled and revealed a portrait of my family it had not five people but seven, my father, mother two elder brothers and sisters? I was just a toddler in the portrait, I stood there in shock looking at the portrait. The others had arrived and their eyes followed my gaze and looked at the portrait, I walked over to it and looked at the names inscribed beside each person, (my father; Kentaro, my mother; Michiko, my brothers; Isamu and Toshio, sisters; Kazumi and Natsumi and me; Akira). I looked at us all every one of them was smiling and now my parents are dead, brothers traveling alone together, and the sisters I never knew were out there somewhere, "Akira, are you ok?" Koga asks "This was my family… I didn't even know I had sisters, I can't believe I was never told" I replied. Father was standing tall and my brothers stood on either side of my father with a cheeky grin, and my mother was sitting down on a rock holding me in her arms, my short straight golden hair and fuzzy ears and tail showing, my sisters standing on each side of my mother looking at me smiling. "Hey Akira those boys, your brothers they look familiar" Ginta said "Yeah now you say it, they kind of do" Hakkaku says I sighed "That's because you have seen them… The two wolf demons we saw yesterday, that was them, Isamu and Toshio" I replied "Huh but that means…" Hakkaku says "Yes my own brothers left me to die, you can see now why I don't wish to harm them" I said. Koga sighed "I'm sorry for going off the way I did when you told us that they left you to die…" Koga said, I turned around and hugged Koga "Its ok, you didn't know" I replied I let go of Koga and looked back at the portrait "You know funny thing, we never ever fought, not one real argument, all play fighting and mucking around but on that day my brothers were fighting, father sent them on a mission and I got told I'd have to leave home eventually… everything changed that day, but given the chance I wouldn't change a thing, cause then I would have never have met any of you…" I said as I smiled.

I turned around "You guys should be on your way I've kept you here to long…" I said and Koga, Hakkaku and Ginta all gave me confused looks, "You guys want to find Naraku right?" I asked Koga nodded "Yeah but what about your brothers and sisters?" Koga asked, I smiled. "I'll keep a look out for them while I'm on my search, right now you and our brothers should be getting ready to leave" I replied "Brothers?" they ask I laugh "Of course, Hakkaku and Ginta, I'm Koga's mate, so that makes you guys my brothers plus you have been calling me sis a lot so it's only fair I can call you guys my brothers" I said smiling as I put my arms around each of the shoulders. They smiled back and nodded "So I'll pre-pare a small bag for some vials in case anything happens" I said "So you're really not coming with us?" Ginta asked "Trust me, this is best, anyways we'll meet up regularly" I replied. As I went back upstairs, they followed me back up staying silent, this would be a perfect time to give Koga the jewel shards, as we got up stairs "Can you guys wait around here, I have to get something that you'll need" I said and ran off to the forging room and pulled my katana out if my priestess powers are real please work, let the jewel shard in my katana come out I closed my eyes and prayed and it worked I felt the shard in my hand "Perfect" I said aloud and slipped my katana back into its sheath, and then grabbed the jewel shard out of the secret pocket in my skirt and held the two shards in my hand. I walked out of the room with my hand clenched "Hey sis what's that in your hand" Hakkaku said noticing my hand clamped shut, I cleared my throat "Well I've been saving these for an occasion and I think this will definitely help you…" I said with a big grin and grabbed Koga's hand and placed the shards from my hand into his. Koga's eyes widened in surprise, "Two shards… How?" Koga asked I giggled "Doesn't matter just use them, trust me you need them more" I said Koga smiled and nodded he put a shard in each arm "Thank you Akira" Koga said as he pulled me close and hugged me as we separated he gave me quick kiss. I then went to get a small bag and went down stairs and filled it with a few vials and grabbed some fabric and cloth and closed the bag up, I went back upstairs closing the entrance to downstairs and went to the forging room and grabbed two katanas that were in their sheaths and went outside.

Seeing everyone standing in the sun I walked over to Hakkaku and Ginta "Here you guys should take these, they were a few of the first weapons I ever made, my father helped me put a enchantment on a few of them, these two have an enchantment that will repel anything and they can cut through anything too so be careful with them" I handed a katana to Hakkaku and Ginta. They smiled "Thanks sis" Ginta said "Yeah but you didn't have to give us these" Hakkaku said "Nonsense Hakkaku, I can't help but worry about my brothers, I want you both to be safe out there and look out for each other" I said I hugged Hakkaku and Ginta goodbye. As I turned to Koga, he sighed "You sure you won't join us?" Koga asked looking very worried "I'll be fine, stop worrying will you" I replied I hugged him tight, we let go off each other and shared a goodbye kiss, I turned to Takara next "Takara, don't be sad I'll be fine you just keep an eye on these guys for me and take care, let me know if anything happens or if you need me for any reason at all" I said Takara leaped into my arms and I hugged her tight. I let Takara go and smiled at everyone "We'll meet up soon, please be careful out there…." I said "We will" Hakkaku and Ginta replied at the same time "Take care of yourself Akira" Koga replied I nodded "I will, bye" I replied and I took off running. I wonder how long it'll take to reach Kagome and the others, I kept running until I reached a river "Master Jaken when is Lord Sesshomaru going to be back?" 'a girl's voice' "I don't know… Rin why don't you go and catch some fish or pick some flowers" 'a guy's voice' "Lord Sesshomaru…" I said quietly I should go and meet his friends.

I walked past a few bushes and as I stood there I saw a two-headed dragon demon, an Imp (Master Jaken, looks like he hasn't changed one bit) and a little girl "Looks like Sesshomaru actually learned how to make human friends" I said aloud startling them. The little girl hid behind the Imp "Akira, isn't it?" Master Jaken asked "You remembered, it's nice to see you again Master Jaken and who's the adorable girl?" I said "This is Rin… Rin its ok this is Akira she is an old friend of Lord Sesshomaru's" Master Jaken replied I came forward and Rin ran behind the dragon demon "Rin was attacked by wolf demons not long ago and Lord Sesshomaru revived her, she has been traveling with us ever since" Master Jaken said. "Seems like I was right, Sesshomaru has a kind heart underneath the silence and not caring attitude… You know Rin quite a few years ago Sesshomaru took me in when my parents die and my brothers abandoned me, I owe him a lot, my father fought beside him a long time ago and Sesshomaru saved my father's life… Lord Sesshomaru is like an older brother to me, and I can promise you I would never hurt a human, I offer my help to anyone who needs help" I said. Rin walked over to me timidly, I smiled and knelt down "So have you given the dragon demon a name yet?" I ask and Rin automatically brightens up and smiles "Yes, he's name is A-Un" Rin replied "That's a great name, I'm glad Sesshomaru has a girl like you around, it's great to see him warming up to humans" I said. I then pick up a familiar scent it's dog but not Inuyasha's scent I hoped up and turned around "Lord Sesshomaru!" I shouted as I saw him come out of the forest, I immediately ran over to him and hugged him "Sesshomaru it's so good to see you again" I said, Master Jaken and Rin gasped at the sight of me hugging Lord Sesshomaru.

**Hey I know this chapter had heaps of mushy romantic stuff in it but I thought it would have to come in the story sooner or later, hoped you have enjoyed reading this story so far. Until my next chapter… Happy Reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Joining forces

**Hello the story continues as more characters pop up this chapter finally has a battle in it that is between some of Naraku's incarnations, I hope it's to your liking if not please leave a comment of your thoughts and I'll try and make the next chapters better. Again just another disclaimer, I don't own**** the Inuyasha character/s or storyline only my own twists and characters: Akira (Wolf Demon/Priestess), Akira's Father &amp; Mother (Kentaro &amp; Michiko), Akira's brothers (Isamu &amp; Toshio), Akira's sisters (Kazumi &amp; Natsumi) and Takara. ****Enjoy guys :)**

**This chapter has foul language and fighting scenes.**

CHAPTER 7: Joining forces

I let go of Sesshomaru and noticed his left arm had been cut off "Brother what happened?" I asked "I thought I told you not to call me brother just Sesshomaru will do…" Sesshomaru replied "Lord Sesshomaru's arm was cut off by Inuyasha that half-breed" Master Jaken said. I gasped at the thought "Why that no good pup, when I meet him again I'll rip into him" I growled "There will be no need for that… Have you seen Inuyasha then?" Sesshomaru asks I nod my head "Yes when I first met him he tried to kill me but that priestess girl 'Kagome' he travels with keeps him on a short leash, I was traveling with him and his friends for a bit, and I found out that they are hunting the same demon as I am… Naraku" I replied. Sesshomaru turned back to me "Do you know if they have come close to him yet or found his location?" Sesshomaru asks "Ah… No but I have found out from Koga that Naraku is creating incarnations and I think that Naraku is using them to do his dirty work now" I replied "Incarnations? Who is this Koga you speak of?" Sesshomaru asks more questions. I scratch my head and tilt my ears slightly back, "Well when I was with Inuyasha I was captured by a wolf demon 'Koga' since he found out I could see jewel shards, but then he fell in love with me and I… Uh I'm in love with him too, Koga said that the incarnation Naraku made is a wind sorcerer, her name is Kagura" I replied. Sesshomaru walks off "Hey Sesshomaru where you going?" I ask "To find Naraku, until next time" Sesshomaru says, "Bye Lord Sesshomaru, it was nice to see you again Master Jaken and A-Un… And a pleasure to meet you Rin, stay close to Sesshomaru and do as he says, he'll keep you safe" I said "Yes, goodbye… Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru" Master Jaken calls after Sesshomaru trying to catch up "Goodbye Akira this is for you, I hope we meet again soon" Rin says as she holds a flower out to me, I take the flower "Thank you Rin, I'm sure we'll meet again, take care! Bye!" I yelled as Rin took off and caught up to Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken and A-Un.

I wonder what Sesshomaru's connection is to Naraku but at least I know with this many people searching we're sure to find him, I hitched the flower to my halter top and started running along the river I had been running for ages and it was now dark. I stopped for a drink, and by chance a familiar scent filled my nostrils "Naraku…" I said aloud "Ha and this is why I hate Naraku his scent cloaks us" 'a woman's voice' "Who's there? Show yourself!" I yelled jumping into a fighting stance "This should be easy I shouldn't need your help, I would have killed Koga easily if it weren't for Inuyasha" 'a woman's voice' "I don't think you should do this alone Kagura it was Naraku's orders" 'a girls voice'. I growled "Urgh… Screw Naraku I can handle this one" 'a woman's voice' I then saw a woman came down on a big feather with a little girl "So you're Kagura the wind sorceress, and who are you child?" I ask looking at them both in disgust, "Yes I am Kagura I control the wind and this is Kanna of the mirror, you will die tonight Akira wolf priestess" Kagura says smugly. "I can't stand Naraku and more than that those who choose to follow him and do his biddings… You'll will be the one's dying tonight unless you choose to join with me and start fresh new life one of peace and freedom" I replied Kagura shuttered at the word freedom, Kanna and Kagura stepped off the feather and Kagura's feather turned small, Kagura put the feather in her hair, "Enough talk… Dance of Blades!" Kagura yells and flicks her fan at me shooting out blades I try dodging but some of them caught me. I skidded across the ground, I got up and charged at Kagura as she flicks her fan again shooting more blades at me, the blades cut my skin leaving scratches and gashes on me, I stop to catch my breath and I feel could my blood ooze of my wounds. I have to somehow get rid of that fan of hers if I do that I have a chance of beating her "Hey Kanna when did Naraku say our brothers would be finished with Inuyasha his friends and that wolf?" Kagura asked "They should be there now, the fight should begin soon" Kanna answers. "No…" I growled and ran at Kagura dodging her blades I came close to her and kicked the fan from her hand as I turned around I saw Kanna's mirror shine, this is bad I don't like I turned away from the mirror, a new scent came the smell of blood.

I took off running in the direction of the scent of the blood "Where do you think you're going?!" Kagura yelled "I have to help my friends… I have no time for pests like you" I replied and ran off. As I got closer there was multiple different scents of blood I growled as I recognized who the blood belonged to "Dam it I hope I'm not late" I growled. I could see Inuyasha and he's friends Miroku was injured, Sango and Kilala were by Miroku's side, Inuyasha was battling another incarnation of Naraku's, suddenly out of the ground appeared a strange looking creature was heading for Kagome. I ran straight to her pushing her out of the way and the creature went straight through my shoulder "Ahh!" I screamed and fell to the ground "Mmm… You are delicious demon girl I shall have you as well" the creature said I stood up and howled for Takara, I had already been cut up and bruised by Kagura and now I got my shoulder busted up by a weird looking creature. "Akira? Are you ok?" Kagome says "I'm fine, just get over with the others" I replied and ran to Inuyasha side "What's going on?" "They're incarnations of Naraku" Inuyasha said "Oh gee really…. Tell me something I don't know" I snapped back sarcastically "The weird looking guy is Kageromaru and he claims to have come out of this guy Juromaru" Iunyasha said. I growled "I'll take on Kageromaru, you take the other guy he should be easy for you… Let's get this over with!" I yell and run at Kageromaru and try over and over to land a hit but he is too fast, I puff out of breathe "Akira!" I turn around and see Kageromaru right in front of me and try to dodge but he cuts up my chest and just scraps past my neck and face. I drop to the ground and pant heavily, blood was pouring out from my chest, I got up again slowly, I was barely able to keep myself up, "Akira!" I turn to see Koga running towards me and Hakkaku and Ginta on Takara up in the air. Suddenly I was knocked to the ground by Juromaru and he bit down in my shoulder "Ahh! Get off!" I screamed as I knocked him off me with all my might "Inuyasha you're meant to handle Juromaru!" I yell as Koga stops next to me and kneels down.

"Shut up wolf, you're the one who almost got killed by Kageromaru so don't give me shit" Inuyasha yells back "Akira are you ok? What's going on?" Koga asked and Takara touched down on the ground I stood up and Koga helped me "Inuyasha you bastard! I saved Kagome's life, the least you could do is try a thank you any time now" I yelled "Ha I'll thank ya for saving Kagome but nothing else wolf" Inuyasha barks back as he keeps fighting "Koga these are Naraku's incarnations we have to kill them these ones are too dangerous to have around, Kageromaru that weird looking thing you need to watch for him, he comes out from the ground" I said to Koga, Koga nods his head "Hakkaku, Ginta take care of Akira, I'll finish these guys off in no time" Koga said and took off after Kageromaru. Hakkaku and Ginta hoped off Takara and stood on either side of me, and lowered me down to lay against Takara, once I was down I held my hand against my chest to try and stop the bleeding, I cringed in pain "Sis? Hang on we'll get one of the vials out" Ginta says "No… Not now when this fight is over, we don't know what will happen yet, I may need to help them" I said. "But you're already badly injured, I don't think you should even move" Hakkaku replies, I just leaned my head back and shut my eyes tight and hoped that the fight would be over soon and that Koga and the others would be okay, I drifted off a bit and could the others screaming I opened my eyes to see, Kagome stopping Koga and Inuyasha from fighting. My whole body felt weak, "Guys, what happened? Where's Koga?" I managed to say to Hakkaku and Ginta, my eyes fluttered shut and I felt as if I would fall asleep "Koga! Kagome!" 'Hakkaku's voice' "Akira! Akira please wake up!" 'Koga's voice' I could hear and feel everything around me but I felt so tried so drained and suddenly felt my consciousness fade away.

I woke to the sounds of arguing it sounded like Koga and Inuyasha, I looked around and found myself laying down on a futon in a hut but there was no one inside, I grabbed my katana and stood up, my chest was wrapped up in bandages. Kagome and Sango must have tended to my wounds, I walked to the door way and stood there, I saw Inuyasha drawing his sword "You'll pay for saying that flea-bag!" he yelled "Ha like you could hurt me mutt!" Koga yelled back. Just before Inuyasha swung his sword down I took out my katana and threw it aiming at Inuyasha it just missed his nose and struck the tree behind him "Raise that sword again and I can promise I won't miss the second time!" I shouted, everyone turned their attention to me as I stood there eyeing Inuyasha off. Takara transformed into her medium form and jumped to my side nuzzling her face against me and I embraced her flicking my anger of Inuyasha aside, "Kagome have you crossed an incarnation of Naraku that looks like child? She's pale, has white hair and carries a mirror, her name is Kanna" I asked "Yes we saw her not long ago she steals souls with the mirror she has, and can control the body of soul she has taken" Kagome replies walking over to me, the others come over as well, Koga takes my Katana from the tree while giving Inuyasha a glare, Koga comes over to me. Though Inuyasha distances himself from me, "Akira how are you feeling?" Sango asks I give a slight smile "I'm fine, thanks to you guys" I replied Koga handed me my katana "Are you sure? You had serious injuries" Koga said as I took my katana and placed it in its sheath. "I'm fine Koga, don't worry too much, I'm still alive and that's the main thing" I replied, a familiar scent flowed through the wind "Damn him! What does he want?!" Inuyasha growled, I looked around seeing Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken, Rin and A-Un come in our direction. "Akira!" Rin shouted and I burst into a run, as we got close Rin jumped towards me, I caught her and spun her around in my arms "Rin it's so nice to see you again and so soon" I said as hugged her, I put Rin down and looked over at Sesshomaru, he was gazing at my wounds and looked furious "Inuyasha! How dare you put Akira's life in danger! I could not care less about your friends and companions but my Akira being hurt because of your actions…" Sesshomaru growled.

Sesshomaru glared daggers at Inuyasha "Hey what did you mean by 'my Akira' she isn't yours" Koga shouted my eyes widened and ears flicked back "Hold your tongue wolf, or you'll be next" Sesshomaru said. I ran in between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru "Stop brother! I get why you hate Inuyasha, for one he took your left arm and he has the Tessaiga" I said "Fine but only because this is what you want and what of the wolf is he Koga, the one you spoke of?" Sesshomaru replies I nod my head as my ears perk up. "Yes brother, Koga is my mate" I said "I am nothing like your father, but I assume he would approve…" Sesshomaru says, "Jaken, Rin and A-un, you will all stay here with Akira until I return…" Sesshomaru says as he turns and leaves Koga walks up beside me. Rin runs and hides behind Jaken terrified "Rin? What's a matter?" I ask Koga stands beside me "He set the wolves on the village" Rin said, my eyes widen "Rin it's ok, I promise you he won't you, Koga has me now and I promise you that he hasn't hurt any humans since being with me" I replied, Rin slowly came out from hiding behind Jaken. She looks at Koga then back at me "You promise?" she replies I nod my head and smile "Of course" Rin runs over to me and throws her arms around me "Hey Akira I was wondering since Lord Sesshomaru is your big brother what does that make me to you?" Rin asked "What do you mean Rin?" I ask as my ears flick back "I mean would you just be my friend, or sister… or maybe mother" Rin replies my eyes widened "Mother?" I question "Yeah, would you? I'd still like you if we were just friends or sisters but you being my mother would be great, I'd bet you'd make a great mother" Rin said excitedly "Young Rin calm down, I'm sure Akira is not interested at all" Jaken says Koga hits Jaken on the head "Hey, I'm sure Akira cares about Rin very much" Koga says as Jaken rubs his head.

I looked at Rin and then thought of Sesshomaru "Rin, you're traveling with Sesshomaru, I'm traveling with Koga we might not see each other very often…" I said sadly "I don't mind I'll still think of you every day and sing songs for you like I do with Sesshomaru when goes away for a bit, I know could never be your real daughter and that you're not my real mother but I do like you and I trust you, other than Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken and A-un I feel safe around you, please let me be your daughter" Rin says with her smile turning into a big grin. Wow Rin is really determined, I know how it feels not to have a mother but she's only little and has no family other than Sesshomaru, Jaken and A-un, "Well then what should we do to celebrate?" I ask with a grin Rin's face lit up as she hugged me tight "Thank you Akira… I mean mom" Rin replied, my heart skipped a beat being called mom I never thought I would be a mother for a long time but this is nice. Rin let go of me and ran around singing "I have a mommy and she is the best mommy in the whole wide world" I stood up and watched her run around everyone it made me smile, Koga stood next to me and put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to his side I looked up at Koga, we were both smiling, I heard a sigh "Hey mom can I join in?" Rin asked I smiled. Before I was going I reached down to pick her up Koga stopped me "Mom's still injured so how about I pick you up?" Koga said Rin nodded, Koga picked her up "Family hug!" Rin yelled, Koga held me close to him with arm while hold Rin in his other arm. I was having fun but then a distinct scent came across, my smiling face disappeared and turned into one of distress "Rin stay with Koga I have to go check something" I said as I separated myself from Koga's grip and ran off "Wait Akira!" Koga yelled. I knew this smell all too well it was the scent of my brothers, I ran as fast as I could, when I got to a scenery I know all too well, the place I first met my first love I stopped running to see my brothers sitting by the lake and huge hut that used to be where my first love his brethren and I stayed.

I walked over to them feeling tears build up, "Isamu, Toshio" I called they both turned their heads to look at me, they stood up as soon as they saw it was me "Sister… Ah sorry we didn't smell your scent we'll leave" Toshio replied "No… please don't, I'm sorry I went off the way I did, I know what happened in the past has torn us apart, I think we should start a new, I want us to be a family again…" I said. "So you mean you forgive us?" Isamu says, Toshio hits Isamu in the stomach with his elbow, I laugh slightly "You guys haven't changed too much… And yes I do forgive you" I replied Toshio and Isamu ran over to me and we all huddled together like old times. "Brothers there is a few things we need to talk about though, about everything that's happened while we haven't seen each other" I said and our huddle broke apart "We are sorry about the men you were traveling with you... The ones that were hunted down and executed for slaughtering villagers" Toshio said I hung my head "They didn't slaughter anyone excepted bandits/plunderers and bad demons when they with me and yet the lords from around the region got to together and decided to kill them, it wasn't fair for them to do that or for you two to accuse them" I replied "I'm sorry sister" Toshio said as he hugged me "Yeah, I know we were rough on ya for hanging around humans and falling in love with that guy, you must have gone through hell" Isamu said. Toshio let go of me and gave Isamu an icy glare "So what else has happened sis, you smell like dog and wolf demons amongst other scents" Isamu asked "Well after you two had abandoned me Lord Sesshomaru took me in as his sister and has helped me a great deal after a couple of years I parted ways from Lord Sesshomaru and had found Naraku again and took some of his jewel shards unfortunately I was unable to kill him…" I said with a sigh.

"A while later I ran into Lord Sesshomaru's younger half-brother, I travelled with them for a couple days and because of my priestess powers I can see jewel shards, I kind of made it known when Inuyasha was fighting another wolf demon named Koga…. Koga actually kidnapped me, and wanted to make me his jewel detector but fell in love with me and proclaimed his love for me as well as calling me his woman, I eventually fell in love with him over a brief time and we choose to be mates" I continued, "Wow… Geez I'm impressed sis, so when do I meet the lucky guy" Isamu chuckles, Toshio knocks him over the head. Isamu grumbles "I'm glad you've found someone Akira" Toshio says "Yes so am I and I'm very happy, oh and I ran into a snow/ice sorcerous not long ago at our old home and she was telling me riddles, and when I went back into the hut and downstairs in there was a wall that opened up, a passageway was behind it and at the end a wall came down and there was another room and it had a big portrait hanging on the wall but in the portrait other than father, mother you two and me there was two girls in the portrait, our sisters" I told them. "You mean Kazumi and Natsumi" Isamu says "Yes that's them their names were inscribed on the portrait as were ours" I replied "Kazumi and Natsumi were taken by the sorcerous you mentioned she wanted you because you were the one with power and she wanted your power and she thought by taking our sisters that our parents would swap you for them, but father went out on his own to try and get them back" Toshio said "Yeah father and mother didn't want to give up any of us, and father ran himself sick trying to search for them" Isamu said "He didn't find them then?" I asked they shook their heads.

My brothers walked back over to where they were sitting and I came over and sat with them, "Hey sis tell us, about these new friends of yours?" Isamu said "Sure, well Lord Sesshomaru is of course the first son to the dog demon general, though recently he lost his left arm to his younger half-brother Inuyasha in a fight, then there's Lord Sesshomaru's followers Master Jaken an Imp, A-Un a two-headed dragon demon and Rin a little girl" I said. "Gee I never thought I'd ever hear of the great Lord Sesshomaru traveling with a human especially a little girl" Isamu joked "Can it! Continue sister" Toshio said "Then there's Inuyasha the half-dog demon second son to the dog demon general and his followers Kagome a young priestess woman who comes from the future, Shippo a cute kid fox demon, Miroku a monk, Sango a demon-slayer and her companion Kilala a two-tailed cat demon" I said "Wow what a weird mix" Isamu said "Indeed… Very strange" Toshio said. I laughed "Yeah but you get used to them, there really not that bad, I stay clear of Inuyasha and Miroku though, Miroku a lecherous perverted monk, and Inuyasha is stubborn, rude, arrogant… Well there's a lot of words I could use to describe Inuyasha" I replied "Then there's Koga, Koga is my mate, and is a leader of the eastern wolf tribe, and his followers Hakkaku and Ginta they're both loyal to Koga and are his right and left hand men… I've loved traveling with all of them" I continued speaking. Isamu placed his hand on my shoulder "Ya know sis a lot of people would call you crazy for hanging with numerous demons, a slayer, priestess, monk, a little girl and a half demon, but we don't do we Toshio?" Isamu said with a grin Toshio sighed "I wonder if your humor that's the problem or if you're just plain stupid" Toshio replies "Hey!" Isamu yells back "Isamu keep it down geez I want to be able to hear things thanks" I said rubbing the ear he yelled in "Ops sorry sis" Isamu replies rubbing the back of his neck.

**Hey guys hopefully you liked this chapter, again if you would like to express your thoughts/opinions and any ideas you have or would like put in the story please let me know and I'll be happy to mix the story up a bit. This story is my first so I have no idea how it's going to end up I'm just writing chapter by chapter thinking up new things to happen, so I'm open to suggestions. Thanks for reading and until the next chapter… Happy reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Naraku's new helper

**Hey guys sorry I took a while to upload this one I've been writing a couple of new fanfiction stories but I haven't uploaded them yet, I will let you know when I upload them though. Again just another disclaimer, I don't own**** the Inuyasha character/s or storyline only my own twists and characters Akira (Wolf Demon/Priestess), Akira's Father and Mother (Kentaro, Michiko), Akira's brothers (Isamu, Toshio), Akira's sisters (Kazumi, Natsumi), Takara and Yukiko. ****Enjoy guys :)**

**This chapter includes foul language and violence and some nudity.**

CHAPTER 8: Naraku's new helper

"Hey come with me, I want you to meet everyone" I said as I stood up "Sure sounds great, I can't wait to meet the lucky guy" Isamu said as he winked at me, Toshio grunted "Isamu keep your thoughts to yourself when we meet everyone" Toshio says as he stands up with his spear in hand. "Yeah ok" Isamu sighs as he stands up with his spear, I lead the way back to the hut, as my brothers follow, when we got there I saw Takara playing with Kilala, Shippo and Rin, A-Un was sleeping, and Jaken sat by A-Un's side looking troubled. While Koga, Hakkaku and Ginta sat down with Kagome, Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha was sitting by himself sulking, "Akira where's Lord Sesshomaru?" Toshio asked "Oh he went for a walk, he'll be back soon though" I replied, Rin saw me and ran straight over to Koga pointing in this direction. My brothers and I walked over to everyone but Inuyasha sat where he was only glancing over now and again, "Mom!" Rin yelled as she ran over to me "Hey, sorry about running off earlier but I recognized familiar scents" I said "That's ok, I knew you'd come back" Rin replied. "Mom" Isamu growled "You took in a human girl… I thought you were done with having these sorts of relationships with humans especially after what happened with your last lover!" Isamu snapped I stood up "Rin go over to A-Un and Jaken now" I said not moving my gaze from Isamu's. I could feel everyone's gaze on us "So you're ok with me being friends with them just not being involved any further, right?" I ask. "Isamu I told you to keep your thoughts to your self did I not?" Toshio says as he points his spear tip at Isamu, "Yes brother…" Isamu growled and looked away disgusted "Sorry sister…" Toshio says as he takes his staff away from Isamu "For some reason I half expected something like that to happen" I replied.

I walked back over to Rin, Toshio followed while Isamu stayed where he was still furious Toshio smiled at Rin "So this is my adorable new niece huh? Sorry if my brother scared you he's never really liked humans" Toshio said, Rin was still a little bit scared, I knew it would take time, and I had all the time in the world "Rin it's ok, why don't you go play with Shippo, Kilala and Takara" I said Rin smiled "Okay…" Rin replied and ran off to play. "Everyone this is Toshio, and the other one that's sulking is Isamu" I said "Isamu still hasn't learnt his lesson and can lose his temper easily so I advise you to distance yourself from him a bit" Toshio said "The only problem I've got is you telling me what to do all the time!" Isamu yelled I frowned. Toshio went around introducing himself and getting to know everyone while Isamu was sulking "Akira… How are you doing?" Koga asked as he put his arm around my back "Well my injuries are fine but with my brothers, mainly Isamu not so good…" I sighed, "Akira… I'm sorry about Isamu he's changed quite a bit" Toshio says walking over to us. "It's ok, oh Toshio this is Koga" I said, Toshio smiled "It's nice to meet you, I got to say Akira's had a lot of bad things happen but I think her meeting you has changed things, I haven't since a smile on my sister's face in quite a long time" Toshio said "Yeah likewise, thanks but we've changed each other's lives" Koga said holding me close. Isamu came over "Have you settled down now?" Toshio asked "Yeah… Sorry" Isamu replied "Good, Isamu this is Koga… be nice" Toshio said Isamu's eyes darted to Koga and looked him and down, then a smirk appeared on his face as he turned back to me "Sis I'm impressed, you've finally moved up in the world having this guy…" Isamu said with a huge grin Toshio hit Isamu over the head "Ouch!" Isamu yelped, I sighed heavily "I warned you…" Toshio said staring at Isamu with an icy glare.

"Ah haha yeah, sorry I couldn't help myself…. So ah what are your plans from now on sis" Isamu asked "Well I plan to continue my search for Naraku" I replied, Isamu frowned and Toshio raised a brow "Akira do you think that's wise, he's power will have increased with having some pieces of the sacred jewel" Toshio questioned. "Wise?" I growled "Have you forgotten it was Naraku who slaughtered our parents!" I shouted frowning as my eyes narrowed and ears flicked back "I have not forgotten I am merely concerned for your safety" Toshio replied. "Hey how come you get up me for being angry and not her?" Isamu asked frowning at Toshio "Shut up! And don't you dare question me, I've managed to keep myself alive until now without your help" I shouted at both of them they both avoided their eyes from mine and tilted their heads down to the ground knowing that they did wrong. "I let you back into my life because you are both my brothers and our parents would not be proud of us fighting, I've gotten over what you two have done, now it's time you two started to grow up and stop acting out of rage and fear" I said and looked to them "Besides I need both of you… Our sisters are out there somewhere and I will find them… We will find them" I spoke again. Toshio and Isamu both looked at me in awe "What makes you so sure they're alive?" Isamu asked "Yes, our father searched for years and could not find them, what makes you think we will find them?" Toshio said, my ears pricked up and a smile formed on my face "Because family will always find each other, our sisters are out there and we will find them" I said in a positive tone "I'm going to help you look" Koga said as he entwined his fingers with mine and held my hand. "I will not argue with your judgment sister, we shall follow you wherever you go" Toshio said smiling "Except for bath time…" Isamu chuckled Toshio, Koga and I frowned at Isamu's joke, "Isamu, you may be my brother but your jokes are still not even remotely funny…" I said "I agree" Toshio said.

"Akira!" I turned around to see Lord Sesshomaru call my name "We need to talk… Now" Lord Sesshomaru said as he walked back into the forest, "I'll catch up with you guys later, be nice and don't do anything stupid" I said and kissed Koga on the cheek "I'll be back soon" I said with a smile and ran off to catch up with Sesshomaru. I puffed out a sigh as I caught up to Lord Sesshomaru "Soo…" I said "Naraku will be planning an attack with such a large number of us all here together… We need to separate and not gather like this unless it is truly necessary" Lord Sesshomaru said, I sighed. "I agree brother, but is it so dangerous for one night, surely if we break off in the early morning it would still give us time to…" I said but was cut off "No Akira it is too dangerous, Naraku has probably put a plan together already we must separate" Sesshomaru said "Sesshomaru, it's not just about Naraku is it? It's about being so close to Inuyasha for so long without killing him right?" I asked. Sesshomaru gave me an icy glare and hit me on the head, enough to say don't even bring it up, I lowered my head slightly "I should ah get A-Uh, Master Jaken and Rin for you, I'll be right back" I said and turned to leave. "There will be no need to come back and see me off just say your goodbyes and send them here" Sesshomaru said "Yes Sesshomaru, until next time then, be careful" I replied, Sesshomaru puffed a grunt, to say _as if anyone could lay a finger on me _I sighed and ran off back to where everyone else was and looked at everyone. I spotted Rin playing Ginta and Hakkaku had joined in too, I was happy seeing everyone together but I knew that Sesshomaru was right, he always was but in order for us all to remain safe it was better to separate, "Jaken! A-Un! Rin!" I yelled as I waved them over, Rin ran happily into my arms as Jaken and A-Un strolled over "So you have spoken with Lord Sesshomaru, what did he say?" Jaken asked "Sesshomaru is waiting in the forest not far off, you all need to meet with him, Naraku will have something planned if we all stay together in the one area" I said sadly "Right then we should go, it was nice to see you again, come on let's not dawdle A-Un and Rin, Lord Sesshomaru is waiting for us" Jaken said as he walked over to the forest with A-Un traveling behind. "Akira… does this mean that we won't be…" Rin sobbed, I pulled her to my chest, I could see the others look over at us, I darted my eyes back to Rin "Listen this will be for your own safety, until Naraku is dead, and everything goes back to normal we'll have to be apart, just for a little while though I can still visit" I said "You promise you'll visit? And that you'll never forget that were family now?" Rin asked "I promise, but for now you have to journey with Lord Sesshomaru and do as he says, he will keep you safe" I said "Rin! Hurry up!" Jaken called.

I whipped Rin's tears away and kissed her forehead "You should hurry, they're waiting for you" I said, Rin smiled "Okay… Goodbye, mother" Rin replied and ran off to catch up with A-Un and Jaken, I stood up and watched them disappeared into the forest. I turned around and went over to the group, I felt rage I had got happiness but it didn't last because of Naraku, something felt wrong, I needed to spar and get my anger out "INUYASHA!" I yelled "Huh? What?!" Inuyasha growled "Get up and fight me… you want to finish our dual or what?" I growled. "Akira! Stop this isn't like you starting fights..." Toshio said stepping in my way "Yeah what happened? What's going on?" Isamu said I growled and flicked my ears back "Move or you'll be the next ones I spar with!" I shouted, they both stepped aside in terror. I held my hand on my katana, as did Inuyasha as he stood in a fighting stance "What's a matter afraid to leap into battle with me?" I taunted as a grin spread across my face, in my heart I knew what I was doing was wrong, but my head had a different opinion, the feeling I had created in my thoughts soon made my whole body fill with rage and wanted, no needed to kill something but why did those thoughts even occur. "Shut up! Are you asking for your own funeral? You've only just come out of one battle was serious injuries!" Inuyasha barked, a voice suddenly came in to my head _'Kill him… Kill Inuyasha' _I shook my head and groaned, urgh kill him, that voice it's controlling me _'Kill him now!' _I can't stop myself "Akira?" Koga said worried. I darted my eyes to Koga then back at Inuyasha "Inuyasha… You should run…" I said, they had all now got confused expressions on their faces "Hey what's the big deal? You ask for a fight and now you want me to run?" Inuyasha barked I closed my eyes and growled "I don't want to fight you idiot!" I yelled as I slowly opened my eyes "It's not me doing this…" I said again. Resisting this voice is hard, I won't be able to resist much longer '_Kill Inuyasha now!' _the voice had gotten to me and I was aware of what I was doing but couldn't control my own movements, I pulled my katana out and was charging at Inuyasha I jumped up and came down swinging my katana down it had hit his sword.

Inuyasha was pushing his sword against my katana and "Inuyasha… help… me…" I managed to get a few words out, Inuyasha looked at me in shock and kicked me away, "Wake up stupid! Don't let Naraku control you like this!" Inuyasha yelled. Tears ran down my face but I had tried fighting the voice in my head but it hadn't, I was trying to fight against it, trying to control my own body, I didn't want to kill "Akira!" Koga yelled Miroku stopped him from approaching "It's too dangerous if Naraku is the one doing this to her, then there must be a demon nearby controlling her… One of his own incarnations I expect" Miroku said. Koga growled, I charged at Inuyasha again, trying to stop myself Inuyasha jumped in the air to avoid my katana I twirled around and came after him again swinging my katana at him, Inuyasha place his blade up and blocked my swing. Inuyasha flung out his claws and swung them at me, I jumped back and avoided the hit I placed the katana back in its sheath and brought out my claws, I jumped at Inuyasha I had my hand straight and placed at his chest, while he tried to hold my hand back. Maybe there's a way to stop this, maybe if he knocked me out they would have time to search for Naraku's demon "Inuyasha… knock me out… it'll give you time to find… Naraku's demon" I puffed "Huh? Akira…" Inuyasha replied stunned "Do it… Quickly" I puffed again. Inuyasha swung his fist at my face, I dodged and jumped away "Dam it, guys get some rope, we'll have to knock her and tie her up till we can kill the demon" Inuyasha yells as Inuyasha talks I charge at him. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yells, Inuyasha jumps away but I catch his leg and slam him to the ground and pressing my claws to his throat "Sorry sis" 'Isamu's voice' I felt being struck over the head with something hard then my mind went blank as I hit the ground.

_"__What's going on I thought you had control of her!" 'Naraku's voice' "Yes when she's awake!" 'Woman's voice' "Well fix it or you won't be receiving your payment" 'Naraku's voice' "I have a better idea I will rid her of mind control, and instead I will have something much more… Haha something more fun planned" 'woman's voice' "Do as you please, as long as they are all dead I do not care how it is done" 'Naraku's voice' "Very well… Time to have some fun" 'woman's voice'. _My eyes snapped open and I could no longer hear any voices and was in control of my own body, I was tied to a tree, ropes linking my hand together and a rope running around the tree around two parts of my body, my torso and legs. I couldn't see anyone around "Hey is anyone there?! Hello!" I yelled, why did they just ditch me? "Sister your awake" Isamu said happily as he came out from the shrub "Isamu stay away she could still be controlled" Toshio said following him. I frowned and hung my head "No that's over, this woman has something else planned, apparently more _fun_ as she put it… but I know thing she was hiding out with Naraku while controlling me" I replied and sighed heavily "So you're really back? I'm so sorry I knocked you out" Isamu said as he came over to undo the ropes "No don't be sorry if you hadn't I would have killed Inuyasha… I wouldn't be able to leave with myself if I…" I replied as I held back the tears. Once Isamu had untied the ropes, Toshio came to my side to help me walk "I'm fine, where is everyone?" I ask "Isamu round everyone up I'll take care of Akira until you and everyone else gets back" Toshio said Isamu nodded and ran off "They went looking for the demon… That woman who was controlling me?" I asked "Yes, everyone was worried, especially Koga I told him to go since it would pain him to see you tied up" Toshio replied. "Thank you Toshio…" I said, I followed Toshio to a camp site that was set up "Lay down and rest you've been through a lot" Toshio said as he went to start a fire "I'd prefer not to sleep let alone rest after what just happened" I replied as sat down against a log, I wonder when Koga will be here, and Inuyasha I have to apologize to him.

"Akira!" Koga voice rang out as he jumped out from the trees and stood there puffing with a worried yet hopeful look in his eyes, I stood up "Koga!" I shouted as I ran into his arms, he embraced me back "Koga, I'm so sorry that you had to see that…" I said softly. "Don't apologize, I'm just glad you're ok and back to normal again" Koga replied softly as he embraced me tighter and tears spilt from my eyes "I-I was scared Koga, I didn't want to kill anyone… And I thought what if I had killed Inuyasha… Who would I have gone after then… I was so afraid" I sobbed into Koga's chest "It's ok now" Koga said my grip on him tightened. "Akira…." I heard multiple voices chat my name, the others had arrived and I could feel their eyes on me as I still cried into Koga's chest, "Akira…" 'Inuyasha's voice' I pulled away from Koga and turned around to look at Inuyasha as tears still ran down my face. "Inuyasha… I'm so sorry, I could have killed you… I didn't mean to hurt you" I sobbed "Yeah, I know it's ok, it was Naraku's doing not yours" Inuyasha replied "Sorry to say Akira but we found no trace of the demon or Naraku" Miroku said "That's because they weren't in the area, they knew once someone caught on to what was going on, they'd be hunted down so they moved to a safe far away location…" I replied. "That sounds like Naraku alright, do you know where they are?" Sango asked I shook my head "Sorry I only heard them speaking I didn't get a visual" I replied "It's ok Akira, we'll get them and make them both pay for what they've done" Kagome said "Yes but for now we should all get a good rest" Sango said. I went to sit by a tree away from the fire but not far enough not to feel the heat, Koga sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around me, I leaned myself against his chest "Koga when do you think this will all be over?" I asked as I placed my head on his shoulder. "Soon I hope..." Koga said "You should sleep, you still haven't fully recovered from your wounds from the last fight with Kageromaru and Juromaru yet" Koga said again "I can't sleep not with what just happened…" I replied as I let out a heavy sigh "Akira I'll be right here, if anything should happen I'll protect you, I'll make sure you stay alive and safe" Koga replied. "Ok, goodnight Koga, I love you" I said softly and closed my eyes as I snuggled up against Koga "Goodnight my Akira, I love you too" Koga replied as he tightened his grip on me I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up to being held in a warm embrace, I looked at up Koga "Good morning it seems you slept alright" Koga said with a smile "That's thanks to you Koga" I replied as I met his lips with mine "Geez do you two ever give it a rest?" Inuyasha grumbled "Hey leave her alone dog…" Isamu growled. "It's ok Isamu you get used to him after a while" I said as I parted from Koga, "Say Kagome, Sango do you two fancy going to a nearby hot spring to wash up?" I asked. Kagome bounced straight up "Sure that sounds fantastic" Kagome said with a smile and a bounce in her step "Sounds good, it'll be good to have some girl time" Sango replied as she hoped up, so the three of us set off to a hot spring lucky Kagome had a couple of towels in that back pack of hers. Once we reached the hot spring we all stripped down and all hoped in the hot spring "Mmm… Feels good" I mumble "Sure does, It's been a while since we've crossed a hot spring right Sango" Kagome says "Yeah…" Sango replies, we soak in the water, let our eyes close for a bit. I felt someone watching us I jump up and grab a nearby stick "Who's there?!" I growl "Akira what's wrong?" Kagome asked "It seems someone was watching us… And by the looks of things has taken all our clothes" Sango says "What in the hell is going on?!" I growl "Here…" Kagome gives a towel each that had been laying on the rocks close to us. "Is it someone from the group? Say Miroku perhaps?" Sango said narrowing her eyes "I don't so but whoever it is will pay, come on!" I said "Where are we going?" Kagome asked "Back to the camp the only way to find out if anyone from there took our clothes is to go and ask" Sango replied "Yeah and we need to go now, if we stay with only towels wrapped around us we'll have a lot more to worry about" I said. So we went back to camp and as we got there we stood there furious "Alright Miroku hand them back" Sango said annoyed "Huh? What do you mean? I haven't even left" Miroku replied "Isamu!" I growled "Don't look at me sis…" Isamu replied with his hands up "Akira we have all been here the whole time no one has left" Toshio said "God dam it!" I cursed "Then who took our clothes… You couldn't smell anyone could you Akira?" Kagome asked. "Tch if I did we wouldn't being standing here naked dripping wet" I growled, "Maybe your senses are dulled after your little head injury" Inuyasha smirked I growled "Watch your mouth mutt, never talk down to my woman!" Koga yelled "Akira, my men and your brothers will set out to see what happened to your clothes please stay be the fire and keep covered up" Koga said. I nodded "Thanks and don't worry I won't let anyone see me" I replied as I smiled "Just be careful" I added he smirked "Of course, I always am, alright Ginta, Hakkaku, Isamu and Toshio we'll set out and inspect the area" Koga said and the wolf demons ran off as us three girls sat on the opposite side of the fire from the men.

As we sat there watching the men to match sure they wouldn't look we kept ourselves covered up I sniffed the air and smelt Koga and the others coming I stood up, Kagome and Sango stood up beside me. Koga appeared with the others and had all our clothes "You found who took them… that was quick" Miroku said "No one took them not from what we could tell, they were still at the hot spring" Koga said "Are you guys sure that you weren't imaging things?" Isamu asked. "Are you calling us liars!" Sango yelled "No, all I'm saying is that there were no scents but you guys there and the clothes were still laying on the ground" Isamu snapped back "It didn't sound like that" Sango replied frowning. "Enough! Dam it this is there new plan… Can't you see they want us at each other's throats!" I shouted "It does make sense Akira but how would he even get close to snatch our clothes? Especially with you being a demon" Kagome asked "He probably put a barrier up, that would be the easiest way to do it" Miroku replied, us three girls glared at the monk, Miroku starting waving his hands in front of him "Not that I would or have done such a thing…" Miroku said. I turned back to Koga and grabbed my clothes off him "Thank you" I said and kissed him on the cheek, as I walked off "Hey Akira wait for us!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed her clothes and Sango's clothes off Toshio, Sango followed. We had gone far enough away from the camp to get dressed "I can't believe we didn't see this coming…" Sango muttered "How could we?" I asked rhetorically "Well should have at least new he was creating new plans" Sango replied "Yeah but each time he gets more cunning and tries different and new strategies… Which means unless we find his weakness soon I'm afraid we won't be able to stop him from developing new ways to kill us off" I said and sighed heavily. "If only I could sense the shards he has then we get somewhere…" Kagome grumbled "Don't beat yourself up it's probably not you, he probably has a barrier that can refrain you from sensing it" I replied "Is that even possible, to refrain Kagome from sensing the jewel?" Sango asks I shrug my shoulders "Who knows I was just guessing… Miroku probably knows more about barriers then I do" I reply. "Well we should get back and start looking for Naraku and that woman" Kagome says "Yeah, I hope we find them soon I fear what they're going to do next" Sango says I nod in agreement "You know maybe us wolf demons should part from you, we'll cover more ground that way, plus Takara and Kilala can find each other so we have a way of some sort of communication" I said. "You want us to split up?" Kagome asks "As much as it pains me to say I think Akira's right Kagome, I mean we would cover much more ground this way and we have ways of communicating so why not" Sango said "What happens if one group is in trouble and can't send for help?" Kagome asks worryingly "You worry too much Kagome, relax we'll meet up once a fortnight or so depending on what happens or what the guys want to do" I replied. "That's sounds good" Sango says Kagome nods her head "Ok then, well we should hurry back and let the guys know our plan…" Kagome says, Sango nods her head in agreement, Kagome takes our towels, as we walk back to the camp.

**So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you think, I'm trying the best I can to keep you all interested after all it is my first fanfiction story I've written. Well until next time… Happy Reading :) **


	9. Chapter 9:Naraku's plot & Akira's memory

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to upload this chapter, I am very busy at the moment and will upload more chapters when I can thanks for reading. Another disclaimer, I don't own the Inuyasha character/s or storyline only my own twists and characters (Akira, Akira's Father - Kentaro, Akira's mother Michiko, Isamu, Toshio, Kazumi, Natsumi and Takara). Enjoy guys**

**This chapter contains a fighting scene and a little romance.**

CHAPTER 9: Naraku's plot revealed and Akira's memories

We arrived back at camp "We think it's a good idea if we split up" Miroku said as he approached us, I laughed "What's so funny?" Inuyasha said grumpily "Because we were talking and had agreed on the very same thing" Sango replies "Tch and you think that's funny?" Inuyasha scolds. "Inuyasha you have to admire the fact that we all think alike" Miroku said "Think alike? When it comes to Naraku we always think alike because we have the same enemy" Inuyasha growls. I sigh "Well where and when shall we meet next?" I ask divert for Inuyasha's pouting "How about a month from now" Sango suggests "Koga?" I ask "That's fine with me" Koga replies with a slight smile. "Of course it would be, since you have more time to yourselves, you guys finally get to have some fun" Inuyasha says with a smirk "Inuyasha Sit!" Kagome said "Then shall we set out" I said "Sounds good sis" Isamu said as he jumped up. "You're going to leave now?" Kagome asked "Yeah I think it's better this way, the more time we spend together the more time Naraku has figure some other despicable plot to get us turned against each other" I said Kagome hugged me "Take care" Kagome said "You too" I replied. I said my goodbyes, Koga and I led as Ginta, Hakkaku, Toshio, Isamu and Takara followed closely behind, "Hey sis where are we going?" Isamu asked "Anywhere and everywhere" I replied "Well that's helpful" Isamu said.

"Don't get snappy, she may be younger than us but she has more brains then you" Toshio says "What was that?!" Isamu growls "Hey get off!" Toshio yells Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku and I stop walking and turn around to see them fighting like kids. I walk over to them and pick one of their spears up and with the end of the spear I waked them both across the head "Ouch!" Toshio says "Hey that hurt!" Isamu growls I dropped the spear, I sighed "Why can't you guys be more like Ginta and Hakkaku? You two never used to fight but now it's non-stop, grow up will you!" I yelled at them and turned back to the others "Let's go" I puffed. I ran off Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku followed me "Hey Akria wait up" Toshio's voice called out "Sis we're coming hold up!" Isamu yelled out, but I didn't stop I was determined to find Naraku, and I wasn't going to stop till I had his head, Takara yapped "Ok go to them and keep in touch and be safe" I said to Takara and she flew off to Kagome and others. I suddenly I sensed a jewel shard, I skidded to a stop "Akira?" Koga said "It's a shard, I can't place where it is though…" I replied "Let's keep moving we might end up moving closer to it, if not we can always turn back" Toshio says I looked back at him "And if we stray from it? There's a chance it could be Naraku, do you want to let him get away by running in a random direction" I replied "No but how do you if It's Naraku it could be some demon using the shard" Toshio said with a slight frown.

I sighed then I felt it moving in quick I gasped "It's coming this way…" everyone took a fighting stance as we stood with our backs facing each other in a circle, "Where is it?" Isamu growled I could see a shard coming this way but it wasn't above land it was below us. "It's underground" I said "Underground? What sort of demon goes below ground?" Ginta asks "I don't like fighting things I can't see" Hakkaku says "Guys keep it together, there's six of us and only one of whatever it is" Koga said. I could see it moving in a snake like movement and it looked like it was circling us a frown crossed my face I drew my katana I saw the shard coming towards me and as it got near I stabbed my katana far into the ground, a bellowing screech came from beneath us making the ground shake a bit. I took my katana out of the ground and as I did it was covered in blood and dirt "Did you get it?" Isamu asks I looked around for the jewel shard and saw it move again "No…" I replied "Dam it what good are you then? I'll kill this thing" Isamu says as he runs into the open "No wait!" I screamed after him but Toshio held me back "You can't reason with him" Toshio said. I growled "So you want him to die then? I'm the only one who can see the shard and that huge snake looking thing has it, Isamu is going to get himself killed!" I shouted Toshio smirked "Isamu's always doing stuff like this, besides you want to lure him out don't you?" Toshio replies.

My eyes widen "You don't mean?..." I asked in terror Isamu is going to risk his life to bring out this demon, but if something goes wrong, I shuddered at the thought Koga came to my side and held my hand firmly. We all watched Isamu, the ground started to shake Koga pulled me close suddenly the ground started to break open in front of Isamu and out of it shot a huge snake with a horns on its head it went for Isamu but he dodged it I looked for the shard it was about thirty meters away from the head, "Isamu the shard it's about thirty meters away from the head!" I yelled. "Right I'm on it!" Isamu yells back, the snake looks back at me "You girl… Naraku has a price on your head and I'm willing to collect for it, too bad when I get you that you won't be able to see his plan come to action of those murderous lunatics running around again" the snake demon hissed. "Murderous lunatics?" I repeated oh no he wouldn't be talking about the band of seven would he? But they have been dead for almost fifteen years now, Naraku would have to raise them from the dead and the only reason I can think for them being brought to life is that Naraku is planning on sending them to kill Kagome and the others and us wolf demons. I broke free from Koga's grip and ran to help Isamu, the snake was facing him striking over and over again Isamu was starting to get tired of dodging all the time, I came from behind and drew my katana stabbing through his body next to the shard "What does Naraku want with them?" I ask "Who?" the snake hissed at me knowing I would slit him open if he tired anything.

"Don't play stupid you know very well who the murderous lunatics you were talking about? Why does he want them and what does he intend to do?" I asked pressing my katana further into his body. The snake lets out a painful cry "Alright! It's the Band of Seven, he wants to bring them back, and he wants them to kill all of his enemies including you but I think we both know that they would never kill you that's why he has sent us demons to bring him your head so there will be no complications" the snake hissed with a sly grin. I growled "Is that all?" I ask "That's all I know now die!" the snake hisses as it strikes at me I quickly draw my katana from its body leap into the air and come down slicing the demons head off, I waste no time slicing its body open and removed the shard. "Sister Naraku plans to use the Band of Seven, this could be trouble" Isamu said I glare at him as we head over to the others "Akira are you ok?" Koga says as he engulfs me in a hug "I'm ok Koga" I said as I hug him back "Hey Toshio did you hear the snake?" Isamu asks Koga and I break away. "Indeed we all heard him, this is trouble" Toshio said worryingly "Akira, what is the Band of Seven?" Koga asks I look at him and then down at the ground "There a group of mercenaries, even though they're human, they're ruthless they won't hesitate to kill ya, and each of them has their strength, I gotta say though that fella with the snake sword still freaks me out" Isamu replies on my behalf. I lift my head and glare at Isamu "Hey you're kinda scaring me sis" Isamu says as he hides behind Toshio "Good, I don't know how many times I had to tell you back then but I'll say it again to remind you, they have names use them and to correct your information they were mercenaries but with my help they changed into better people then they were" I said.

Toshio folds his arms over his chest "Akira no matter if they have changed they have already killed countless of innocent lives of humans and demons, they're monsters" Toshio replies my eyes widen and I could feel my eyes fill with tears "They are not! How dare you disrespect them like that!" I yelled at him. "Disrespect them or him, they are not our kind, you can socialize with them and help them but to be more than that to them is wrong" Toshio said "Wrong! What's wrong is you abandoning me, I helped Bankotsu and his brethren and in return they gave me what I've missed for such a long time… A family" I snapped back. Toshio frowned "Isamu and I are your blood related family and since meeting Koga you choose to be his mate and he yours, you have your true family now, stop living in the past that guy was never any good for you, plus a strong demon like you should not be falling for a human and human with a bad history…" Toshio said. Tears rolled down my cheeks "You never got it then and you won't get it now, you've never been in love before, I have and I know how painful it is too loose someone who you truly care about, I will always love my first love but I will love Koga just as much if not more, and once more I will tell you again… You don't control me I'm not a little girl anymore and if you medal in any of my personal affairs I will not hesitate to leave you both again" I replied and walked off with tears still rolling down my face. Naraku is going to bring the Band of Seven back and if he does will they remember me? And Bankotsu will he remember me? Will he still feel the same way as he did all those years ago?.

"Who's Bankotsu?" 'Hakkaku's voice' "Akira will tell us when it's time right now let's not ask questions, Akira needs some space right now" 'Koga's voice' Koga is understanding but what's going to happen if Bankotsu comes back and I have to choose between them both I don't think I can. I stopped walked once I was far enough away from them all but still close enough for them to see me, I sat down and stretched my legs out and was resting my hands on the ground behind me looking up at the sky. Naraku wants to use Bankotsu and his brethren back to kill Kagome and the others and Koga, Naraku knows I won't let him kill any of them but my choice to choose who I will be with, who I will fight beside will be what it boils down to. If I choose Koga then Bankotsu will surely revert back to his old self and kill us all, and if I choose Bankotsu, Koga will be upset but other than that it means I will be siding with Naraku and will make me not only Koga's enemy but Kagome's and everyone else who is after Naraku. What do I do? My ears flop to each side as I look down at the ground and see a daisy beside me, I smiled and picked the daisy bringing it to my nose and smelling its sweet smell, my ears twitched as I remembered my time with Bankotsu a short time after I met him and his brethren.

Flashback:

"Akira!" I turned around to see Bankostu and his brethren coming towards me "Bankotsu! Guys, you've come back, I'm so glad to see you all" I said happily as I walked towards them, Bankotsu placed his halberd 'Banryu' in the ground and ran to me picking me up and spinning me around in the air as I place my hands on his shoulders. He then hugged me close and brought his lips to mine kissing me passionately "Bankotsu don't you think you should save that stuff for later?" Jakotsu said teasingly making us part from our kiss. "Haha sorry Jakotsu but it's been so long since I've seen my woman" Bankotsu said as he held me close to his side I smiled "So how was your trip, do anything fun?" I ask "Yes there was a whole heap of demons we slaughtered though it didn't last long though" Suikotsu replied "It's too easy… they were all talk" Renkotsu added. "Yeah…" Ginkotsu agreed "Hey aren't you guys forgetting that big tiger demon that lurked in that dark forest" Jakotsu said "Jakotsu's right we did get some fun" Bankotsu said smiling as he slung his arm around Jakotsu but still holding me close with the other. Jakotsu and Bankotsu were best friends, and the others well they were all good friends but had differences that made them argue sometimes, "Yes but big brother you killed him before we could have any real fun" Renkotsu said "There'll be others don't worry" Bankotsu replied.

"So tell us sister what have you been up too?" Mukotsu said "Yes have you got anything for us?" Jakotsu asked excitedly I smiled "Well I have been out getting things for everyone, other then that doing what I always do helping anyone who's troubled" I replied. Jakotsu pushed Bankotsu out of the way and hugged me tightly "Oh thank you, thank you, what did you get?" Jakotsu asked excitedly with a sparkle in his eyes I just giggled "Come with me and I'll show you" I replied as I walked off towards a hut not far off. Everyone followed me "A old run down hut?" Kyokotsu mumbled "Well I had to keep all your stuff somewhere, wait here and I'll take everything out" I replied and went into the hut, I took one thing out at a time the first was for Kyokotsu I got him a giant iron ball attached to a flail-like long chain. The next was for Ginkotsu I got him stronger armor and a katana that I had made, Renkotsu was next I got him a few small weapons but were definitely deadly in his hands wire that would catch fire and some small but explosive devices and smoke bombs etc. I got Mukotsu some more ingredients for his smoke poisons and some already made deadly poisons made up (needle, liquid and smoke form) to demons, and for Suikotsu I got a sharpening dagger to sharpen his strap on claws with. It had taken me ages to get something perfect for Jakotsu but I got it a beautiful new kimono, and for Bankotsu I made a cover for his Banryu, "Thanks Akira soo much I love it! I'm going to wear it right now" Jakotsu shouted with joy and ran into the hut to change.

Bankotsu placed the cover on his Banryu and smiled, seeing everyone so happy I walked over to a nearby stream, and knelt down I cupped my hands and scoped a handful of water while my ears flicked back. I brought the water to my lips and closed my eyes as I drank the water, when I was finished I whipped my mouth and saw a daisy on the edge of the river bank, "Akira" 'Bankotsu's voice' I got up and turned around as I did Bankotsu held me in his arms. "Thanks not just for the cover for my Banryu and everyone else's gifts but for looking after us, for making us see a different path" Bankotsu said in a soft voice "Bankotsu…" I said softly "Akira I know I said I wanted to be with you and only you, and now that we're together I want us to make sure everyone knows your mine I want us to be together forever, I want to be able to call you my wife, I want to start a family with you" Bankotsu said. I felt tears fill my eyes I broke away from him and looked into his eyes "Akira?" Bankotsu questioned looking worried I smiled and threw my arms around him and pressed my lips against his and parted hugging him tightly "There's nothing I want more then to be with you Bankotsu, I want to be with you forever and I want to be able to make you happy and if this makes you happy I will gladly be your wife" I said overjoyed with tears starting to fall. "Akira…" Bankotsu says and holds me tightly "Akira just being next to me is happiness enough, I love you Akira and I promise I will be the only one to protect you" Bankotsu says "I love you too Bankotsu and I promise I will be the only one to protect you too" I replied.

Flashback ends.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'm sorry it's shorter than the other chapters but at the moment this is the best I can do with everything going on at the moment anyways feel free to comment and review or even private message me with any ideas or any of your thoughts/opinions on the story. Thanks and happy reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Akira's decision to make

**Hey guys so sorry for taking ages to upload a new chapter I've been sooo busy, but now I can hopefully upload more, I'm hoping two chapters a week but we'll see how I go. Anyways just another disclaimer ****I don't own the Inuyasha character/s or storyline only my own twists and characters (Akira, Akira's Father - Kentaro, Akira's mother Michiko, Isamu, Toshio, Kazumi, Natsumi, Takara and the newest Yukiko). Thanks to those who have been reading and commenting it always makes my day, I will be going back and fixing my many typing errors (sorry for them) anyways enjoy guys.**

**This chapter contains a bit of language.**

Chapter 10: Akira's decision to make

I sat there twirling the daisy in my hand I sighed heavily and laid down on the grass looking up at the sky, I miss Bankotsu and his brethren dearly but if I stop Naraku will that mean I'll be freed from a tormented fate of choosing between Bankotsu and Koga. Though if Naraku doesn't get stopped in time and if something happens and I have to say goodbye to one of them, I don't know if I could handle that again I placed the daisy back down on the ground. Bankotsu is dead as far as I know and so are his brethren but how does Naraku plan to resurrect them? Naraku surely would find something maybe the power of the jewel shards though if removed they would probably revert back to being dead. I got up and walk around I sighed heavily I know I should tell Koga and the others about Bankotsu and his brethren but is right now the time, it feels like I'm being pressured to bring up every detail of my life before I met Koga. I closed my eyes thinking of all the moments I've had with my new friends, could I really leave them behind for my first love and his brethren, thinking of the first moment I met Inuyasha and the others and Koga and his pack.

**Flashback moments**

**When I first meet Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Kilala and Miroku:**

_When we got there we had seen that there was a group of travellers, cleaning up the village and burying the villagers, "Takara take us down" Takara growled then took us down suddenly they all packed together and a two-tail cat demon transformed into a smaller form then Takara but was still big. Sniffing the air I leaped off Takara I saw before me the most unlikely group of travellers, a monk, demon slayer, a two-tailed cat demon, a weirdly dressed girl, a child fox demon and a half dog demon. The dog and monk smells of human blood but I can't be sure if they are the killers or just helping to put these villagers to rest, "Who are you?" the dog barks "She's a wolf demon" the slayer replies, "Very good, you know what I am but I'm afraid I shall ask the questions from now on… dog boy and monk why do you smell of human blood? Did you kill these humans?" I ask, I felt the girls eyes on me, "Why should I kill humans when I can kill you" he barked then charged at me I jumped high into the sky and flipped the dog boy on his back and held my hand firmly around his neck. Takara had stood between me and the dog boys friends, "Inuyasha!" the girl yelled "Inuyasha she has five jewel shards, one in each arm and leg, and one in her katana" She yelled again, "You sense jewel shards too I thought I was the only one who could do that" I said as I released the dog boy and ran and stopped in front of the strangely dressed girl. The all looked at me just as strangely as I looked at the girl "How can you sense them?" I asked her "This is Priestess Kagome she is Priestess Kikyo's reincarnation she can do anything Kikyo could do including locating the sacred jewel fragments" the monk said in her place "Hmm… Strange, even stranger I can sense them to and all I had to do was come in contact with them… tell you what if Takara and I tag along with you guys for a bit and you prove yourselves worthy I'll give you mine gladly Priestess" I said with a smile. _

**When I first meet Koga:**

_I growled "Inuyasha don't do this I can talk to them" I said but Inuyasha wouldn't listen and swung his sword again and again, Sango and Kagome held me back, the wolves finally backed off and ran to a small hillside and started howling "No! Inuyasha you stupid, idiot, you bastard" I yelled at him, suddenly I sensed the jewel shard close in and fast, a whirled-wind came from nowhere and out of it jumped out a handsome young male wolf demon. He looks around at his slaughtered wolves "How dare you…" he says I look at the wolf demon and see three shards; one in each leg and one in his right arm "Why did you slaughter my pack of wolves" the wolf demon says "Inuyasha he has three shards…" I say try to tell Inuyasha but he cut me off. "So you're the one who controls this blood thirsty pack" Inuyasha says angrily "And you're their executioner? Damn you all for murdering my underlings, you'll pay with your lives" the wolf demon replies, "Go on try it, how many innocent people have you and your mongrels killed? You reek of human blood!" Inuyasha barked, "They needed to eat gotta problem with that mutt-face?" the wolf demon replied. "Did you just call me a mutt?" Inuyasha says insulted by his words, "No your right, that would be an insult to canines, you smell much worse!" the wolf demon replies back, "Don't like my smell? Then maybe I'll solve your problem by slicing off your nose and stabbing some air into your belly" Inuyasha yells then throws himself into combat. I shook my head "That idiot is going to get himself killed he shouldn't just rush into battle like that…" I say aloud "He's always like this" Shippo says, "Inuyasha! You idiot just apologise and lets go, he'll kill you!" I yelled "Shut up, ya stinking wolf" Inuyasha yelled back I growled I picked up and rock and threw it at him "You bastard! I'm trying to help!" I yelled back at him. Inuyasha ignores me a slices down his sword, the wolf demon dodges, jumps into the air and kicks Inuyasha sending him flying across the ground, "Unreal" Miroku says "He's fast" Sango says, "Inuyasha be careful!" Kagome says "Inuyasha he has jewel shards one in each leg and one on his right arm!" I yelled. _

**Then of course there was when Koga captured me and I first met his pack and helped them from the demon birds of paradise:**

_Kilala and Takara start growling and look up at the cliff "Look everybody up there" Sango says "Takara protect Kagome as soon as I say that she leaps away from the wolves back down the trail we came but Shippo losses his grip and falls off. I race to catch him "Got cha" I smile at Shippo "Takara Just protect Kagome I'll protect Shippo" I yell at Takara she nods and stays at a safe distance, at the same time Inuyasha gets bailed off the edge of the cliff by wolves "Inuyasha!" Sango yells, "Sango!" Miroku yells as he points his staff at the wolves coming for them I look over the edge to see Inuyasha but suddenly the wolf demon Koga had grabbed me. As Koga starts to run off with me he yells back at the others "Now she's mine!" he smiles and jumps of the cliff to get to the other side, but it was just a steep wall, "What are you doing this is a flat cliff side!" I yell at him "This cliff is nothing to me, I got scared jewel shards in my legs" he said I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth pre-paring for the worst, but had stopped we weren't falling anymore we were jumping I opened my eyes to see what was happening. Koga was jumping up the cliff face and when he reached the ground at the top he was running incredibly fast, suddenly we stopped, "Huh, he can't keep up with me, no-one can run as fast as I can" Koga said smugly with a sly grin, "Well duh… you do have sacred jewel shards jammed in your legs, you don't get bragging rights if you cheat you know" I tell him "What did you say?" Koga said "You have a lot of nerve kidnapping me! What do you want? What's your plan?" I ask him. _

_Suddenly a huge shadow flies over head, "Uh Koga, was that bird?" I ask but there was no response from him, I sniff the air and look up at the sky and see huge bird like bodies with either the top half of a man or woman's body. "What are they?" I ask "They're not canaries I can tell you that much, and I bet they want dinner, see if any of them have a jewel shard, can you tell?" Koga said, "Huh?" oh great Koga knows cause I yelled out to Inuyasha about Koga's shards the other day, but then again if Kagome yelled out she would be in this situation now not me, I'm grateful I'm the one stuck with Koga. "I know you have the power to see jewel shards now do those demon birds have any?" Koga asks I look all over the sky, "The only jewel shards here are yours" I tell him "Are you sure?" he asks "Yes" I reply "Fine… see ya buzzard brains, we're outa here" Koga says smugly as he runs off still holding over his right shoulder as if I were some prized boar he just caught. We finally arrived at beautiful place, waterfall that flowed into a river, green grass and flowers and a few trees here and there "Wow this place if beautiful…" I say "Beautiful huh?..." Koga mumbles "Hey it's Koga! Koga's come back!" one wolf demon yells, "Hey Koga!" any other wolf demon yells "Hey guys I'm back" Koga says. _

**Later on…**

_Damn this isn't going to be good, Koga stood there in a thinking pose staring at me then jumped down in front of me "It's decided… You're my woman from now on" Koga said with a grin "Huh?" I exclaimed my ears stood up, and I stood there dumbfounded. "But Koga she's so different you don't want her" a wolf demon intervened "Idiots, she can see the sacred jewel shards, so she's much better than any regular female wolf demon" Koga replied, "Then we could collect all the jewel shards in the region and our pack would become unstoppable" a wolf demon said "Yeah, that's right…" Koga said and walked up to me and put his arm around my shoulder "Akira you're my woman now, got that?" Koga said with a grin. I can't believe this guy, who does he think he is, I pushed him away "Look here, I ain't some prize boar you can claim as yours, I'm a person with feelings and besides I ain't available" I said as I turned away closed my eyes and folded my arms across my chest. "Huh? You're taken? Don't tell me your with that Mutt, Inutrasha" Koga asks I turned around with my ears turned back as I growled "How dare you presume that I would be with such an arrogant, self-absorbed, pup like him, and I'm not taken just un-available" I said to him, Koga smiled "At least were on the same page about that mutt, but why are you un-available then?" Koga asks. I turn away, my ears still tuck back "I have to avenge my parents, I will not stop fighting until that demon is dead…" I replied. _

_"__What if I killed this demon for you?" Koga asked me, he looked serious, but I felt as if he wanted to help me not as a need for trying to get me. "Well I'd be in your debt" I replied Koga smiled "Then I'll bring you his head, once we've taken care of these bird brains" Koga said, I smiled back at him, then turned to look at the sun, "We should leave after your pack eats, they'll need their strength if we're to beat these demon birds" I said as I turned to face Koga. Koga smiled "Then let's eat" he said as we all went back in the den for a feed, well this day was sure fun… I sighed and gave my food to the wolves, I smiled as looked over them sharing there portions of food. After everyone was finished eating they all suited themselves up with weapons, "Ready men?" Koga yelled "Yeah!" they all yelled, "Let's go get them" Koga said as he lead us all to the nesting grounds of the birds of paradise. We all hid down behind rocks and boulders, near the bottom of the mountain "The jewel shard is definitely here" I said "Good, can you spot where?" Koga asks I look about the sky then scan the mountain, I could see a huge bird with two half bodies and a jewel in it, I gasped "H-he's huge… he's in the mountain, I'll have to get closer to know where he has it in his body though" I replied. "They've spotted us, you guys handle the brutes I'll get the big guy, come on Akira" Koga says as he holds me close to him and jumps up the cliff, fighting off the birds as he goes, "Where is he?" Koga asks suddenly a huge bird demon emerges from the cliff and hovers a little ways away from us keeping its gaze on us. "We've been looking for you, the wolf demon leader that has jewel shards, it's great that you decided to make a home delivery" the head on the right says, "Oh I have something to deliver alright!... Akira where's the jewel shard?" Koga says. I look at the demon it's in the mouth… oh no this isn't going to be easy "It's in the mouth…" I reply, "Yes and we will take your jewel shards and devour you both" the left head says, then charges at us. _

**Flash back ends.**

I sighed heavily remembering every moment, when I stopped Inuyasha right before he tried to kill Koga after the birds of paradise were dead and when I looked after Koga and his pack, and became Koga's mate. There was no way I was giving up on my friends on my second love Koga, I have to tell Koga and the others everything now or else they'll end up finding out by someone else and I don't want that, I should go get Koga and just sit down and tell him everything right now. After Koga knows I'll then go and tell everyone else as long as Koga knows first it should be fine, I mean Koga is my mate after all and I want to spend every moment with me, I already cherish every single second I spend with him. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine my future, after Naraku's death, I'll be free to see Rin and all my new friends whenever I like, and hopefully not just have my brothers and my mate's pack as my family but my sisters with me as well, and who knows maybe there will be children that I'll have of my own.

I snapped my eyes open and turned around to look out towards the south, a scent approached and it smelt of Naraku I growled, I walked back a bit towards where the guys were, I could see Isamu and Toshio fighting again. I picked up a rock from the ground and aimed it at them then whistled "Everyone over here quick!" I yelled and waved them over, then turned around I sniffed the air again the scent was getting weaker. I growled "Akira! What's going on?" Koga said running over to me as the others struggled to keep up with Koga's speed "Koga do you smell that? It's weak but it's there" I ask. Koga sniffs the air and growls "Naraku…" Koga replied I nodded "We shouldn't waste anytime" I said suddenly Takara came from the sky in her second form panting and with a few scratch marks "Takara! What happened?" I said as I ran to her side. Takara growled and whined "What… Inuyasha and the other are fighting with Naraku right now! Damn it Takara stay with the guys Koga and I will go on ahead follow behind at your speed" I said and turned to Koga nodded "Need me to carry you?" Koga said I shook my head "I managed to find a couple of jewel shards for myself I can match your speed" I said "You found…" Koga said "I'll explain later right now we have to go" I cut Koga off and we both ran at incredible speed leaving the four guys and Takara behind going at their speed. Koga and I ran as fast as we could to where the scent was, the scene that lay before us was horrifying it wasn't just Naraku that was there but there was also Kagura the wind sorcerer, Kanna (the little girl with the mirror). The others Naraku had revived there was; two headed bird demon of paradise, Juromaru and Kageromaru and then lastly there was the woman I meet not too long ago the one that could control ice and snow.

"Hello my lovely how nice to meet you again…" the woman spoke I growled that voice she controlled me how did I miss it before "Where are my sisters?!" I shouted she just laughed "Oh don't you want to know my name first?" she asked with grin. "I don't much care for your name but you kidnapped and have kept my sisters all this time and I want them back they're my family…. If I have to kill you in order to get them back I will" I growled the woman grinned I then turned to Naraku "Seems like the snake was telling the truth about you being able to revive people… So tell me Naraku how does it feel knowing that you have so many people after your head" I said as my ears pricked back and my tail twitched. Naraku laughed "My dear Akira it's so nice to see you again, tell me how are your parents?" Naraku asked I growled and flicked my claws out I glanced over to see Toshio looking a bit frightened and Isamu was in such rage but cowered back "Dam it guys if you want to run away again do it, otherwise fight like father taught us" I said they both turned serious and nodded clutching there spears. I turned back to Naraku "Looks like this will be fun… You four scrawny wolf demons your opponent is the bird of paradise, Sango and Kagome yours will be Kanna, Koga yours will be Kagura, Miroku and Inuyasha yours will be Juromaru and Kageromaru and lastly Akira yours will be going against Yukiko" Naraku said with a huge grin I turned to Isamu and Toshio. "If you guys leave Takara, Ginta and Hakkaku to run off…" I said "No need to warn us I ain't leaving" Toshio cut me off "Yeah I'm staying too sis, no way I'm letting this bird brain get away" Isamu said I smiled and nodded and turned to Koga.

**So I hoped you liked that chapter and if you have any thoughts/opinions/ideas or even questions don't hesitate to leave a review or private message me, thanks my lovely readers until next time happy reading :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Akira and her two lovers

**Hey guys sorry for the wait I went on a surprise holiday, now that I'm back though it's back to business, just a disclaimer to start with I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or plots/story lines just my own twists and my own characters: Akira (Wolf Demon/Priestess), Akira's parents (Kentaro and Michiko), Akira's brothers (Isamu and Toshio), Akira's sisters (Natsumi and Kazumi), Takara (Akira's companion) and Yukiko (Snow/Ice sorcerer *Bad Guy*). Enjoy :)**

**This chapter contains a fighting scene and language.**

Chapter 11: Akira and her two lovers

I looked at Koga "I'm not going anywhere… but please be careful" Koga said I nodded "I will, you be careful as well Kagura is dangerous" I replied Koga chuckled "Don't worry she won't hurt me" Koga says then faces his opponent as I do the same. Everyone was ready while Naraku sat on the side lines watching in amusement I growled "Where are you looking pup over here!" Yukiko yelled and I was suddenly blinded by snow I growled trying to find where the woman went. "Akira!" I heard Koga yell "I'm ok Koga just take care of yourself!" I yelled back I had felt something sharp cut past I squinted seeing I was caught up in an icy whirl-wind, ice shards had come past me cutting me over and over again all I could see was ice and snow. I growled dam it if I try and jump out I'll be cut all over if I stay here I'll suffer the same fate but slower I saw a figure come through I growled taking a defensive position "What do you want Naraku I thought Yukiko was my opponent not you as well" I growled. "Oh I'm deeply hurt by your words I thought you'd been wanting to kill me for a long time" Naraku said with a smirk my ears twitched back as I flicked my claws out and smiled "I'll enjoy taking your head, for my parents, for Koga's fallen wolf comrades, for Miroku's cursed hand, Sango's family and comrades and for turning two lovers on each other" I growled 'I referred two lovers to Inuyasha and Kikyo'. Naraku then chuckled "So have you figured out or were you referring to Inuyasha and Kikyo?" Naraku said I looked at Naraku in confusion what other lovers do I know that have been spilt up and turned against each other.

"You haven't figured it out, this makes it more interesting when I bring them into this situation" Naraku says, it clicked about what the snake had told me that Naraku would bring back the band of seven and Bankotsu and I were once lovers until he was killed but Naraku didn't have anything to do with it, the human lords and their armies teamed up and came after them. "I can see your thinking too much about the conversation and not about your battle…" Naraku said I looked to him and suddenly felt something shoot through my gut "Ahh!" I yelped and looked down to see an icicle sticking through me. "You should be more concerned about me then the useless whelps that Naraku is bringing back" Yukiko says angrily and flings the icicle out of me I groan in pain as the icicle comes out immediately after I fall to my knees "Well that was easy I thought you'd be more troublesome to deal with…" Yukiko says again. "Naraku I know you are bringing the band of seven back but as far as I know you never had any part in their relationship to me" I said "Maybe you should ask your brothers how the lords of the land got the idea to join forces and destroyed your precious friends… and lover" Naraku smirked and looks out of the snow and ice whirl-wind and frowns "Yukiko we must take our leave some have already fallen…" he looks back at me.

"And you my dear we will meet again and next time your precious lover and friends will be with me on my side, so good luck with killing them unless you wish to switch sides and be with your first lover, if you choose to stay with the wolves then I can assure you he will not approve and kill him to make you his… after all you did promise to be his and only his but then again you promised the same to the wolf didn't you? Looks like you have caused more pain then I have" Naraku laughs as I stayed on the ground tears flowing from my eyes. Naraku and Yukiko left and when they did the ice and snow whirl-wind disappeared to revel everyone, Isamu, Toshio, Ginta and Hakkaku had a couple injuries, the bird of paradise they had battled was now lying dead on the ground. Kagome, Sango then Kilala and Shippo who were with them had quite a few injuries and they were exhausted they had not managed to hurt Kanna but her mirror had been slightly damaged, Miroku had been badly injured as had Inuyasha though they managed to kill Juromaru and Kageromaru. Koga had lots of injures but he hadn't managed to kill Kagura, Kagura, Kanna and Yukiko had followed Naraku to leave I growled and ran at Naraku "You bastard!" I yelled as I swung my claws at him which had severally scratched his back.

Kagura then swung her fan and flung me back with the wind I skidded across the ground "Akira!" I heard the others yell my name I shook my head and glared at them "You won't get away with this I'll stop you, and kill you and all your friends" I growled "So you've chosen your side, he will be very hurt by that decision" Naraku replied. I smirked "You miss understand me Naraku…" I said as I stood up "They would never betray me and I would never betray them… and together we will all defeat you" I said, Naraku flinched then frowned as he narrowed his eyes "We'll see about that" Naraku said and turned around and left with Kagura, Kanna and Yukiko following him. I kept my eyes glued to the spot where they had left, I sighed heavily Bankotsu please remember me I promise I will find you I started thinking about how Naraku said that he had turned lovers on each other but how did he turn Bankotsu and I against each other, we parted knowing we both loved each other deeply. "Sis?" Isamu said I faced him "I want to speak to you two and alone…" I said glaring at both of them and walked away, "Think she knows?" Isamu whispered "Maybe… It's definitely something serious" Toshio whispered. "I can hear you two… Now hurry up before I drag your butts over here!" I called back to them "Coming!" they both shouted and walked behind me, we walked for a while till we got far enough away from the others and was in a clear area. I turned to them frowning "I want to know what Naraku meant by where you two got the idea to tell the humans to team up and kill the band of seven… So how did you? And don't think about lying" I said firmly they both looked terrified "Uh I'll let you take this one Toshio" Isamu said shrinking back Toshio had a tight grip on his spear.

"Well see after you told us you'd never leave the band of seven that you swore you wanted to be with them and be the leaders woman, we just travelled for a bit and talked about the situation when a mysterious man came along…" Toshio said I narrowed my eyes and saw where this was going "He wore a baboon pelt and mask to disguise himself and well he ah he that the only to solve the problem was by taking you away from them for a while and he said to tell the lords in the human villages around the region to punish them and the only way to do that was to team up" Toshio said. "So you trusted him? That guy in the baboon pelt and mask was Naraku! You idiots! You let Naraku talk you into killing my friends my first love!" I said angrily "We're sorry sis" Isamu said I growled and walked back to everyone my brother following me apologizing over and over, when we finally got back they had still not stopped with the apologies "Sis we didn't mean it" Isamu says "We really are sorry" Toshio said I turned back to looked at them "I should kill both of you right now!" I yelled which made everyone stare at me, at us. I sighed "I can't believe you did that…. I trusted you two and all this time you two were the ones who…" I trailed off as I closed my eyes and my ears fell to each side "Akira we did the wrong thing and we have wronged you a few times over now but please let us make it up to you if not then dying by your hand would be an honor" Toshio said. I shook my head and perked my ears up and opened my eyes to look at them "You two are my brothers I could never hurt either of you… No matter how much you wrong me" I said and turned to Takara she jumped to me and I caught her holding her in my arms "Sango, Kagome would you like to come and wash up?" I asked they both nodded.

Kilala was in Sango's arms and Shippo in Kagome's arms, we all walked to a nearby river to wash off, when we got there we started to strip of Kilala and Takara were the first ones in, followed by Shippo, then us girls. All of us had scars and wounds that were still bleeding as we were silent as we cleaned our wounds "Akira what did your brothers do?" Kagome asked I looked at her and then turned my head away slightly "It was about fifteen years ago, I ran into a group of mercenaries called 'The Band of Seven' they were ruthless killing machines Bankotsu the leader was the youngest of them but was the strongest and smartest…" I started to explain. I continued treating and washing myself while talking "When I first met them we would fight often since I would stop them from filling innocent humans/demons and half demons and every time I would be able to disarm every one of them including the leader, I made them a deal with them I would teach them a different path if they left all the innocents alone, the deal worked and they only killed the bad and most evilest of demons/half-demons and humans…" I sighed and smiled slightly "As time went on we all got along and were friends and I ended up falling for the leader Bankotsu and he fell in love with me, we swore that we would be together forever but before that could happen my brothers had ran into a man disguised in a baboon pelt and mask and told them what they could do and they did just that, they told all the lords in all the regions about them and told them to team up and punish them, to kill them" I said sadly.

I had finished cleaning myself and tending to my wounds "Akira I'm so sorry…" Kagome said "The worst thing is Naraku is meant to be reviving the band of seven, which means Bankotsu will be alive again… I wanted to tell Koga before this happened but I don't know how he'll take it… I'm so scared I don't want to lose Koga and I don't want to choose between my past lover and Koga my mate now" I said sadly feeling tears swell up. Takara came over in her medium form and nuzzled against me "I think you should talk to Koga as soon as we get back" Kagome said "I agree, you'll regret not telling him if it's left any longer" Sango said I nodded "I know… I'll go tell him now Takara stay with Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Kilala kay" I said. Takara nodded as I got out of the water and dried myself then got dressed "Guys can you keep it a secret please till I decide to tell everyone else" I said they nodded "Of course" Sango said "We won't tell a soul" Kagome said I nodded and walked back to where the guys were and walked up to them looking at my brothers first. "Sister?" Toshio said "Sis…?" Isamu said noticing I was upset "Koga can I speak to you alone please" I said looking away from my brothers to my mate, my Koga… but will he still be mine after this, after I tell him my past "Of course" Koga said and hoped up walking by my side we walked away from the group I didn't want them to hear or see us.

Koga and I reached a far enough away spot from the others I sat down and Koga sat beside me "Akira what happened?" Koga asked I sighed as I brought my knees to my chest hugging them tightly and letting my ears drop to each side. "Koga there's something you need to know… About fifteen years ago I helped a group of humans, the band of seven… I ended up showing them a different way to live killing only evil demons/half-demons and humans but it was the longest time I had ever spent with anyone since my brothers abounded me…." I said I could feel tears forming as I thought of their last moments with me "Akira if it's too painful to say…" Koga said "No I have to tell you this Koga otherwise I'll end up regretting it" I said cutting him off. Koga frowned slightly but gave a nod for me to continue "Because I spent a lot of time with them I got attached to them they were all great warriors though I changed them from killing the innocent to people who protected the innocent… They stayed and travelled with me from then on but I don't know how or why but I started to fall for one of the humans, the leader Bankotsu and he fell for me, we swore to be together forever but it was not meant to be…." I said remembering how they left and never returned from their trip "My brothers had come a couple weeks before they were killed and they warned me to not get attached that demons and humans should never be together, but I just waved them off saying they weren't bad if they could only see how much they had changed…" I continued. I looked to the sky seeing the stars "My brothers left and soon after and ran into a man with a baboon pelt and mask, they never realized at the time who they were dealing with…" I said "Naraku…" Koga said with anger in his voice I nodded.

"Yes and they took his advice, they went to all the lords in the region and told them to team up and take out the band of seven… So one morning I said goodbye to them all since they got asked to help out a neighbouring Lord to defeat some bandits that had always attacked, I waited till sunset… I realized something was wrong so I went to find them but it was too late they were all dead, I couldn't save them…" I said as tears fell. Koga brought me to his chest and held me close "Koga, when I was fighting Yukiko in that snow storm Naraku appeared and told me what his intentions were and wanted to make a deal with me…" I said "A deal? You didn't accept did you?" Koga asked I shook my head "No… But he plans to bring the band of seven back to life and wants them to kill us all, by the sounds of what he was saying they would remember everything of what happened before they died" I told him. Koga growled lightly "Has he brought them back yet?" Koga asked "Not as far as I know… Koga I want to stop him before he does... I don't want to choose between him and you, I can't do that… I can't lose you Koga… I love you…" I cried into his chest. Koga held me tight "Akira I love you too… But you do realize that he could have brought them back already and I'd have no choice but to kill them" Koga said I flinched at his words and snuggled close to him "Yes I understand…" I replied.

I stayed cuddled up in his arms for quite a while "Koga…?" I said "Hmm?" Koga puffed I looked away "Are you mad? Or upset? With me and knowing my past?" I asked I could feel his gaze on me and he lifted my chin to face him. "Why would I be you told me and that's the main thing…" Koga said "I'm so worried and scared… If he has brought them back what do I do? I can't kill them…" I said as I felt the tears swell up again. Koga kissed my forehead and brushed away my tears that had started to fall "I will love you no matter what… You made a promise to him first, he was your first love just as you are mine, I cannot expect you to choose me over him if or even when the time comes…" Koga says "I want you Koga… But Naraku is messing everything up" I said and nuzzled my head against his chest. I don't know what to do if only Father or even Lord Sesshomaru were here they'd know what to do I gasped "Koga I have an idea of how we could figure this whole thing out" I said looking at him with a bright smile on my face "How?" Koga looked at me curiously "Lord Sesshomaru, he always knows what to do, he could help" I said. Koga nodded "Ok then, we'll go find Sesshomaru then" Koga said "Thank you!" I said happily and hugged tight him, Koga lost his balance and fell backwards I then took the opportunity to kiss him and he kissed back just as passionately, we parted Koga smiled and had a sparkle in his eyes "What was that for?" Koga said with a grin "For everything you've done for me, and for still choosing to stand by my side" I replied Koga chuckled "I'll always be there for you and will always love you" Koga said.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter sorry it's bit shorter then the others but the next one will be better happy to receive any and all feedback as a comment or a PM *Private Message* anyways until next time guys happy reading :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Issue of the band of seven

**Hey guys I know it's been an awfully long time since I've posted a chapter for this story but I finally have chapter 12 and I'll try and keep this one up to date like the rest of my stories, just a disclaimer I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or plots/story lines just my own twists and my own characters: Akira (Wolf Demon/Priestess), Akira's parents (Kentaro and Michiko), Akira's brothers (Isamu and Toshio), Akira's sisters (Natsumi and Kazumi), Takara (Akira's companion) and Yukiko (Snow/Ice sorcerer *Bad Guy*) also Lord Sesshomaru's mother appears in this chapter I have given her the name of Inukimi since I don't know her real name. Enjoy :)**

**This chapter is K rated in fan-fiction terms.**

Chapter 12: The issue of the band of seven

I was so overjoyed that Koga was standing by me knowing my past, we had stood up "I'm sure Rin will be happy to see you again" Koga said smiling "Us again… You're my mate she'll be our daughter" I said smiling. Koga grinned "I like the sounds of that, ours, us… Hopefully there'll be children of our own as well in our future together when this is all over" Koga said "I hope so too… Uh Koga, when we're walking to Sesshomaru I'll tell you all about where I got the jewel shards from" I said "How many do you have?" Koga asked. "I had five, I gave one to you besides the one I kept from the bird demon that was rightfully yours" I replied Koga smiled held my hand in his and brought it to his lips and kissed the back of my hand "I'm thankful to have you me lady" Koga said with a charming smile I felt my cheeks grow hot "You're not mad that I hid that from you? That I had jewel shards?" I asked. Koga pulled me close to him "You don't seem to grasp what I had said earlier… If you tell me that's the main thing, I'm sure I wasn't the best host at first anyways by kidnapping you but I am curious you could have run away by using the jewel shards anytime you wanted to and yet you didn't why?" Koga asked "I don't like using the shards unless I think it's necessary, when it comes to killing Naraku I'll use them then, I was actually willing to give you all my shards at the battle with the bird demons but you ran off before I had a chance to do so and if you still want my shards you can have them" I said.

Koga smiled and shook his head "Why would I want your shards when I have you, you are so much more important than the jewel shards" Koga said I smiled Koga gave me a quick kiss "We should get back to the others, we have Sesshomaru to find" Koga said. "Let's go then, I'll race you slow poke" I said and ran off using the jewel shards power, Koga caught up and sped up in front of me "Now who's the slow poke" Koga said grinning we skidded to a stop, everyone had looked to us in concern and interest. "You both look very happy" Miroku said "Sis we are really sorry" Isamu said and received a hit on the head "Idiot…I told you to stay silent" Toshio said "Guys stop…" I said "We have to head off now" Koga said Kagome went to grab her bag. "I think it's best if we also remain separated I have to speak with Sesshomaru about an issue" I said Kagome looked to me "Ok just come by every now and again so we know how you are" Kagome said "We will" Koga said "Let's go guys, Takara will you take us to Sesshomaru please" I said as my gaze moved to Takara who was already saying her goodbyes to Kilala.

They had grown fond of each other and become good friends "Takara large form" I said Takara went out into the open and turned into her largest form and laid down I looked to Kagome and Sango "Take care" I said "You too" Kagome said. I gave a nod and jumped on to Takara's back, Koga followed and sat behind me, Ginta and Hakkaku behind him and my brothers at the back "Takara up, let's find Lord Sesshomaru" I said Takara gave a growl and took to the sky. I held onto her fur as she pranced across the sky, as we flew through the sky for almost half an hour looking for him "He's a really hard guy to find…" Isamu muttered "We'll find him" I said "Sister what did you do with the shard you got from that snake?" Toshio asked. "It's safe… We have nine shards, we'll have to be careful from now on" I replied "Nine?" Toshio repeated "How did you get that many?" Isamu asked "Koga has four and I have five, I had five originally that I stole from Naraku…" I said.

"You stole shards from Naraku?" Toshio said "How'd you get that close?" Isamu asked I looked back at them "A few months ago I tracked him down, I wasn't aware that it was a trap, I got caught I managed to escape and grabbed some of the jewel shards that he had, I don't know how he manages to find them Kagome hasn't got that many shards and she can see and sense them like I can" I replied. "I was thinking sister, Yukiko has our sisters did you manage to find anything out about her or where she's keeping them?" Toshio asked "No but we will find them" I said Takara growled "Hmm, oh he is… This is great take us there please Takara" I said. "Where are we going?" Ginta asked "To the dog demons castle it's in the clouds… Don't mind Lord Sesshomaru's mother she's a bit too straightforward but she's nice" I replied "Are you sure it's ok for us to be here?" Hakkaku asked "Of course, I know them both and most the dog demons here they're very nice though they can get to self-absorbed" I replied. Takara stopped and a huge white fluffy dog jumped down for the clouds in front of us "Hi Inukimi" I said with a smile I called her Inukimi since it suited her, it meant 'dog ruler' I never knew her name she strayed from other demons and humans she looked to the guys behind me.

"Inukimi I've come to see Lord Sesshomaru, he is here isn't he?" I said she gave a nod and gestured for us to follow Takara took up her pace and walked at her side, we got to the castle grounds it was just as beautiful as I remembered. Takara touched to the ground and laid down we hoped off as Inukimi changed forms to her demon state "Akira what business do you have with my son now?" Inukimi asked "An issue has come up and I need his help" I said "Your friends can be trusted I assume" Inukimi said. "Yes you have nothing to fear" I said "This way, he has brought some followers with him, I assume you took part in rubbing off your kind, companionate side on him since he has a human girl with him now…" Inukimi said with a slight look as she started walking, weather the look was of disgust or just plain annoyance of a human being in the dog demons land. "I may have but what he chooses to do is of his own will I assure you" I said "Hmpf… My son never showed emotions like he does now for that human girl..." Inukimi said "Her name is Rin Inukimi" I said "You care for her as well?" Inukimi asked "Yes I adopted her as my daughter" I replied.

"Then she should stay with you and not my son he does not need to be babysitting anyone" Inukimi said harshly we walked for a while in silence till we neared the doors into the castle the guards opened the doors and we walked in the guards were in between heavy and light armour. They were always so serious and focused on their job, we had gone in and there was A-Un, Jaken "Jaken, A-Un" I said happily I ran over to them but was stopped, Inukimi had grabbed me I looked back at her "You are in my domain you will obey our rules Akira I have said this many times before…" Inukimi said as her grip tightened around my arm. My ears went back slightly as my tail twitched "Let her go…" Sesshomaru's voice rang out I looked over and there was Sesshomaru and Rin behind him Inukimi let me go "Use the areas that have been given you have until tomorrow mid-day" Inukimi said and walked off. "Mommy!" Rin yelled and ran over to me I engulfed her in a hug as I picked her up "I missed you" Rin exclaimed as she hugged me tighter "I missed you too Rin" I said softly "Akira what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked "I have to talk to you it's about the band of seven" I said as I still held Rin but slightly separated from our hug to face him.

Sesshomaru raised a brow "They are dead Akira" Sesshomaru said "That's the issue Naraku plans on bringing them back" I said Sesshomaru frowned slightly "You realise he may have already done this and have them hidden" Sesshomaru said. "Yes that's why I came to you, I thought you may know what to do? You always have some plan" I said "I will need time to think, you know the way to the area guests stay" Sesshomaru says and walks off "Mommy how long are you staying for?" Rin asked. "Till mid-day tomorrow but things may change depending on what Sesshomaru plans" I replied Rin gave a nod and cuddled up to me "Akira where is Lord Sesshomaru going?" Jaken asks as he walks over with A-Un following behind "To think…" I replied "Think…? Has it got something to do with Naraku?" Jaken asked. "Yes it's to do with the band of seven" I replied Jaken stopped and looked worried "T-The band of Seven…? They're dead though" Jaken said stunned "As far as I know they are" I said "Mommy are the band of seven dangerous?" Rin asked.

I was about to speak when I was interrupted "Absolutely, they're dangerous and they're the best at what they do and they're job is to kill" Jaken spat out Rin gasped and hugged me tight, I hit Jaken on the head "Great job Jaken, you scared Rin…" I growled. I comforted Rin as I walked off the others followed I got to a huge spacious room, I went and sat down on bedding Koga sat next to me, Rin went from me and hugged Koga I smiled as Koga hugged Rin back. "Daddy, mommy where are we going to live when Naraku is gone?" Rin asked I looked to Koga as he looked to me "Well I have a den in the eastern region that I'm the leader of but your mother has a hut in the west…" Koga said "We can live in either, mainly Koga's home though since your father is a leader" I said. "Really? Hey Ginta, Hakkaku did you hear what my mommy and daddy said?!" Rin exclaimed as she ran over to them they were sitting down talking with Toshio, Isamu already fell asleep resting against the wall, I cuddled up to Koga seeing Rin so happy.

Koga held me close and let out a soft sigh "I hope we kill Naraku soon, I'd hate for something to happen and ruin things" I said "Don't worry Akira, we'll find and kill Naraku and once this is over, we'll be a family… We do have Lord Sesshomaru helping us now" Koga said. "Yeah, I guess I worry too much" I said "That's what I love about you Akira you put others before yourself but that's also what scares me" Koga said I looked up to him "Koga?" I said softly. "It scares me to think I might lose you because of how kind you are, I can't lose you Akira… When that demon took control of you and tried to make you kill Inuyasha I was terrified that I might lose you after finding you, my mate… My one love" Koga said I smiled softly "You won't lose me Koga, I love you too much to just leave you but I can't give up on helping others it's what I do" I said. "I love you Akira" Koga said "I love you too Koga" I said Koga gave moved closer to me planting a kiss on my lips, we parted and had a smile on our faces "I'll never leave you and I'll love and protect you and Rin until my last breathe" Koga says "I trust you Koga so you don't have to promise me anything, all I want is for Naraku to be gone and my sisters back so we can live happily and together as a family" I said.

"We will kill Naraku and get your sisters back, until then we are a family and for now we have a short time of happiness in being together" Koga said I rested my head on Koga's shoulder "Mommy, I'm tired" Rin says I smiled, Rin had cuddled up in between Koga and I. I held her close while Koga warped his arms around both of us Rin yawned I smiled slightly and kissed her forehead and brushed my hand through her hair "I love you mommy and daddy" Rin said sleepily. "We love you too Rin" Koga says "Goodnight Rin" I said softly as I heard her breathing grow peaceful I smiled as I looked up to Koga "You should get some sleep to Akira, we'll find out what plan Lord Sesshomaru has come up with tomorrow" Koga says I gave a nod. "Ok just make sure you get some sleep to ok?" I said Koga grinned "Of course goodnight Akira" Koga said "Goodnight Koga I love you" I said "I love you too my Akira" Koga said and as I held Rin in my grasp Koga tightened his grip around us in a comforting way, I felt him kiss the top of my head, a smile crossed my face as I fell asleep.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter sorry it's bit shorter then the others I'll try and extended the chapters a little more, I'm happy to receive any and all feedback as a comment or a PM *Private Message* anyways until next time guys happy reading :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Bankotsu's Halberd

**Hey guys I know it's been an awfully long time since I've posted a chapter for this story but my family has gone through one bad thing after another but I've managed to write a couple chapters up and I'll upload as much as I can, just a disclaimer I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or plots/story lines just my own twists and my own characters: Akira (Wolf Demon/Priestess), Akira's parents (Kentaro and Michiko), Akira's brothers (Isamu and Toshio), Akira's sisters (Natsumi and Kazumi), Takara (Akira's companion), Yukiko (Snow/Ice sorcerer *Bad Guy*), Lord Sesshomaru's mother 'Inukimi' and in this chapter the band of seven at the endish . Enjoy :)**

**This chapter has some language and violence.**

Chapter 13: Bankotsu's Halberd

I could feel I was still in Koga's arms, I heard giggling and laughing I fluttered my eyes open "Good morning my love" Koga said "Good morning Koga" I said as I looked up at him he gave me a kiss "Mommy!" Rin exclaimed. I separated from Koga to see Rin run over and hugged me I embraced her "Good morning, sleep well?" I asked Rin giggled "Yes, Mommy Uncle Toshio and Uncle Isamu were telling funny stories and jokes, Uncle Toshio is funny but I don't get Uncle Isamu's jokes…" Rin said I smiled. "Don't worry I don't think anyone gets his jokes" I said "Hey I heard that" Isamu grumbles the door had swung open "Akira…" Sesshomaru called I looked back to see Sesshomaru standing in the door way "I wish to speak to you alone" Sesshomaru said and then walked off. I looked to Koga "I shouldn't be long" I said "Promise?" Rin said "Promise" I said as I gave her a kiss on her fore head then turned to Koga and gave him a quick kiss then got up and went to catch up with Sesshomaru, he hadn't gone too far.

It was far enough so everyone wouldn't hear us though if they stood in the doorway they could see us, I stood by Sesshomaru "So what should we do?" I asked "We don't do anything, you are the one with the problem I cannot sort this out you must go and talk things out with the band of seven since you have talked things over with Koga" Sesshomaru said. "I have to do this alone don't I?" I asked "Yes, none of us should be anywhere near you and the band of seven when you talk with them, though it will be dangerous and you must realise Naraku may have altered them to have total control" Sesshomaru said. I gave a nod "I realise… How am I going to tell Bankotsu about Koga? What if I can't stop them? If I have to…" I started "Kill them then that is what you must do, talk to Bankotsu the way you talk to Koga after all you were once lovers" Sesshomaru said. I looked down "I understand, I'll leave immediately I have to tell everyone what I'm doing and say goodbye to them" I said "Do it quickly you have no time to lose" Sesshomaru said I hugged Sesshomaru "Take care Lord Sesshomaru and thank you" I said.

I let go of him to see him turn away with an annoyed look but it was one a sibling would do that says I care for you but don't embarrass me I smiled "Fair well Lord Sesshomaru" I said and went back to the room Toshio came over to me. "You're going alone after them aren't you?" Toshio asked restraining his frustration I looked at him "It has to be just me, you know they won't trust anyone else" I said "Mommy!" Rin exclaimed and came over to me I smiled and picked her up "Are we going somewhere?" Rin asked. "You're going to stay with Lord Sesshomaru, he'll protect you" I said "Ok but when can I see you and daddy again?" Rin said I sighed "Akira? What's going on?" Koga asked I looked at him "I have to go deal with the band of seven on my own they won't speak or listen to me if anyone else is around" I said. "Please don't… Master Jaken said they were killers" Rin said starting to tear up "Rin I changed them into good people who only killed bad people and they will listen to me you have nothing to worry about" I said "Promise I'll see you again" Rin said "I promise" I said as I smiled and kissed her forehead.

I placed her down she ran to Koga he picked her up and hugged her "Bye daddy" Rin said "Bye Rin, you take care and do what Lord Sesshomaru says" Koga said "I will" Rin said Koga placed her down she said goodbye to everyone. "Rin, Jaken, A-Un let's go" Sesshomaru said "We should go too" I said Takara turned into her medium form and walked beside me, Koga walked on my other side while Ginta, Hakkaku, Toshio and Isamu walked behind us we got to the place where we arrived. Takara turned into her huge form and we had all hoped on "Akira I don't like the idea of you going alone why not allow us to follow you" Koga said "I can't do that Koga, they trust me and I need to keep their trust until I tell them about everything that's happened they must know the truth" I said. "And Bankotsu?" Koga questioned I gritted my teeth as my ears flicked back slightly "How will he take it when you tell him about us?" Koga asked "He has a temper but he'd never hurt me, if I tell him from the start like I did with you he'll understand but what happens after Naraku's death…" I said.

"We'll get to what happens after his death when it comes to it but for now you have to be careful Naraku may have total control of them and they may not listen you might have to…" Koga said "Kill them… I know I've told myself that if I can't save them then I'll do what I have to" I said. "Don't overdo yourself just take care and if you need us then call, we'll be right there" Koga said I looked back at him and kissed him "I love you Koga please don't forget that" I said Koga smiled "I won't, I love you and always will" Koga said I looked back to the front. "Takara take us down" I said Takara landed in a small meadow we all hoped off "Are you sure about this?" Isamu asked Toshio hit him over the head "She won't change her mind" Toshio said "Will you two ever stop bickering?" I questioned. Isamu hugged me "Without you here to stop us we always will" Isamu said we separated "Well then I give the guys permission to sort you out" I said Toshio hugged me "That won't be necessary I won't be starting any arguments, just take care out there" Toshio said.

"I will" I said as I separated for him Hakkaku and Ginta hugged me at the same time "Take care sister" Ginta said "Please come back" Hakkaku said "I'll be fine you guys just take care of our leader" I said they separated from me. "We will" they said in unison they looked like they were about to cry I looked to Koga he hugged me and I hugged him back just as tight "The main thing I want is for you to come back, if it's too dangerous come back please" Koga whispered I could hear the pain he was feeling by his voice. "Koga I'll come back to you I promise, I love you just be the strong handsome leader and protect the guys but please don't do anything reckless" I said Koga chuckled slightly he separated slightly and kissed me I could hear crying I separated from Koga to see Hakkaku and Ginta crying. My brothers were holding back their tears I went to Takara she nuzzled her face against me "You take care of everyone for me ok?" I said Takara gave a saddening whimper "It'll be ok I'll sort everything out and come straight back everything will be fine you'll see" I said I looked over everyone "I'll be back as soon as I can and I'll send word if I need help" I said.

I gave a smile and ran off I had no choice but to leave them Sesshomaru was right if Bankotsu or the others saw me with anyone else it would cause trouble but finding them is going to be the hard part, the castle where the lord lives the one who ordered the killing. If I go to the castle and retrieve Bankotsu's halberd, no I can't touch his halberd last time I tried I made a fool of myself trying to pick it up but maybe the cover off it I could get that and maybe he would listen to some extent then again Bankotsu always listened to me. I sighed things are different now I have no idea if they'll remember me or not I ran towards the castle lucky I wasn't far off from where it was I had gotten close I could see the paths that went to the castle and heard the horses and guards I growled seeing the samurai that killed Bankotsu. "Bastards…" I growled and used the sped of my jewels shards and knocked them out as I ran past I had gotten to the castle and raged through the rooms and finally found it the cover was on the halberd, the halberd was in laying right there on display like it was a prized trophy.

"You stop!" a guard yelled I turned to face him the lord was behind his guards "What do you want?" the lord asked "What do I want? I want my friends and lover back" I said "We've killed no wolf demons" the lord said I laughed. "Who ever said they were wolf demons… The band of seven were my friends and Bankotsu the leader was my lover and you killed them" I growled the lord looked at me in fear "You've come for revenge?" the lord asked "No I actually came for the cover of Bankotsu's halberd" I said. "If that's all then take it and get out" the lord said "How generous of you" I said I went to the halberd and took off the cover I ran my hand against the blade "You polish and keep it sharp why?" I asked "It's a prize since his head wouldn't last" the lord said I growled and ran over knock the guards away and pinned the lord up "You will be sorry for killing them but not now" I snarled "Unhand him!" a man yelled. I looked over to see it was the samurai that killed Bankotsu I looked to the lord "If you so much and try and get rid of Bankotsu's halberd your head will come off faster than you can say help" I growled then dropped him and ran off through the castle and out to the forest with the halberd's cover in hand.

I kept sprinting as fast as I could using the power of the jewel shards I found myself in a dark forest I slowed to a stop I puffed I looked at the cover "I'm sorry Bankotsu if I had left earlier or even stopped you all from going you'd all still be alive…" I said as I started to tear up. I swung my free hand into a tree punching a whole through it and making the tree split in half the top half fell forward and I jumped out of the way "Dam it!" I yelled I knelt down and held the cover of Bankotsu's cover to my chest. I shook my head "I can't do this I have to keep looking" I muttered I stood up and folded the cover up and placed it in the pocket of my fur pelt I started walking again as I looked at my busted hand , I'm such an idiot suddenly I was knocked of my feet "Urgh…" I grunted as I hit the floor. I growled as I hoped up and stood on guard "Just in time I got you just before those mad men had a chance to find you too bad they be able to get to you in time no matter how much you scream" a voice echoed out I got knocked off my feet again "Show yourself! Stop hiding!" I growled.

My senses were telling me to get out to run but if Bankotsu and the guys were near I couldn't leave I jumped up and as I did a tail wrapped around my leg it was furry it held me up, a black tiger with light grey/white stripes came out from hiding. "Let me go!" I yelled "If you're trying to get their attention in a none suspicious way it's not working" the tiger snarled and flung me away I hit a tree and knocked it down "Ahh!" I screamed I saw Bankotsu's halberd cover on the ground "No" I muttered and went to grab it. It was the only thing I had of him I suddenly felt claws through my back "Ah! Bankotsu!" I screamed as loud as I could "That won't help you… I already said they were to far away to hear you didn't I?" the tiger said smugly tears rolled down my face as I went to reach out for the cover "Stupid wolf" the tiger growled. The Tiger dragged its claws down my back "Ah! Stop!" I screamed "Akira!" Bankotsu's voice rang out "What? No they can't be this close…" the tiger growled "Bankotsu help!" I screamed the tiger removed its paw and picked me up its mouth and pressed it's fangs in "Ah!" I screamed "Akira we're coming hold on!" Bankotsu's voice rung out as I started to lose consciousness.

**Hope you guys enjoyed, I'm happy to receive any and all feedback as a comment or a PM *Private Message* anyways until next time guys happy reading :)**


	14. Chapter 14:Re-uniting the band of seven

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long but I've just moved house and we're in the middle of setting the house up for Christmas while doing a clean out of all our stuff, I'm just starting to learn Japanese amongst all the other stuff that's happening. Any ways I'm gonna try and get some more chapters up as frequently as I can, just a disclaimer I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or plots/story lines just my own twists and my own characters: Akira (Wolf Demon/Priestess), Akira's parents (Kentaro and Michiko), Akira's brothers (Isamu and Toshio), Akira's sisters (Natsumi and Kazumi), Takara (Akira's companion), Yukiko (Snow/Ice sorcerer *Bad Guy*), Lord Sesshomaru's mother 'Inukimi', the band of seven in this chapter they all appear at the start but it's mainly Jakotsu and Mukotsu until the end where Renkotsu and Ginkotsu come in. Enjoy :)**

**This chapter has some language.**

Chapter 14: Re-uniting the band of seven.

I felt my wounds wrapped up and blankets over me, I sensed seven shards, I heard talking, no it was arguing "I told you we should have gone after that cub" Jakotsu's voice "So you knew that this would happen?" Mukotsu's voice. "Enough! Stop arguing this is not helping anything Akira would not like us fighting amongst ourselves" Bankotsu's voice Bankotsu, he remembers they all do, I went to move but I couldn't, not even my eyes would open, I tried to speak but nothing came out what the hell is going on with me, I then smelt a familiar scent. "How is she?" Kagura's voice rang out oh no not Kagura "Still unconscious but at least her wounds are healing" Bankotsu's voice "She is a demon after all, Naraku says he'd like you to go after the ones who made the agreement with the tiger demon to kill Akira he has found out that they are the same ones who are after Naraku" Kagura's voice. No he's going to kill my friends, my brothers, Rin, Koga dam it why can't I do anything "Don't worry we'll kill them and I'll enjoy it no one hurts my woman and gets away with it, they'll pay" Bankotsu's voice "Naraku says he will personally look after Akira for you" Kagura's voice I felt a hand on my check and lips on mine.

"I'll be back and when your better we'll build the life we talked about" Bankotsu's voice oh Bankotsu if only I could warn you "If anything happens to her I'll be back to kill Naraku and all his followers, let's move out" Bankotsu's voice I heard them all walk away all but one. When I could no longer hear them I then heard someone coming towards me a sliding door opened and closed "Kagura leave" Naraku's voice I heard footsteps walk away and the sliding door open and close "Pity isn't it not being able to do anything... Reminds me of your parents' deaths that was your fault and now their deaths will be your fault" Naraku's voice. Bastard he is so close I could kill him but why can't I move, I smelt a certain smell, the smell of one of Mukotsu's poisons "You have probably figured this out but if you haven't I'll tell you, Mukotsu's poison was easy to steal but being able to get it in your system was a challenge hence why I used that pathetic tiger demon" Naraku's voice. He chuckled I had to get out of here, I have to try and purify the poison, I concentrated and used all my strength "It's a pity to come this far and not find your missing family members and unite together but would it really work, you can't have both men, so I wonder what your choice would have been Bankotsu or Koga..." Naraku's voice.

I focused on my powers and threw aside his voice that rung out I felt all warm and good, happy in a way "What's going on?! Kagura! Kanna!" Naraku yelled I felt able to move and speak again, I opened my eyes to see a bright light glowing around me, it died down but I still had a slight glow around me. Naraku, Kagura and Kanna all stood in awe, I couldn't sense much emotion from Kanna but I sensed fear from both Kagura and Naraku "I'll kill you Naraku mark my words you will die" I said and flicked my claws out I ran at them. Kanna shown her mirror and a bright light came out I stopped turning my head from the light I felt a gush of wind and was sent through a few walls and skidded across the ground, I got up to see the castle disappearing along with them. I clenched my hands into fists as I frowned dam it I was so close, at least I can go warn Bankotsu and the others now I went to pick up their scents but all I smelt was graveyard soil and corpses, their scents are different they reek of the dead, I sighed heavily and followed the smell of death of my once love and friends.

They were faster then I remember it must have been the shards, that's the only way he could have revived them I kept running and as I got into the forest, their scents were everywhere going in different directions "Dam it they must have split up" I muttered. My brows knitted together as I tried to choose a direction a two went to the south one to the north, a two north-east and two south-west, Bankotsu would most likely be with Jakotsu their best friends so I think I should go, I groaned "I'll start with the south and work my way around" I grumbled in annoyance. I ran off towards the south the sun was reaching the highest point in the sky I still hadn't come across anyone, I stopped if only I realised my stupidity of letting my anger get the best of me I sighed softly just then loud bang noises rung out "Ginkotsu" I exclaimed. I hope he hasn't found any of my friends yet I ran off towards the noise hoping I wasn't too late I heard Jakotsu's voice I came to the edge of the forest to see Mukotsu throw poison down "Mukotsu!" I yelled he turned to see me "Sister Akira?" Mukotsu exclaimed and came over to me.

"Akira what are you doing here? Why did Naraku let you go?" Mukotsu said "I'll explain when we get everyone together, it's important you stop following his orders, where is everybody?" I said "Akira!" Jakotsu exclaimed I turned to look at him just as I did he tackled me to the ground. "I'm so glad you're ok, we were so worried!" Jakotsu exclaimed "Jakotsu, we have to get everyone together seems Naraku maybe the enemy" Mukotsu said he hoped off me and helped me up "The enemy? But he helped Akira and gave us shards to bring us all back to life" Jakotsu said. "Naraku is evil and we need to team up to stop him, everyone he has told you to go after are all my friends, they helped and gave me a reason to be happy after you guys we're killed" I said sadly as I felt tears build up "It's ok sister we're back now" Jakotsu said "We should go get our brothers before they start killing your friends" Mukotsu said. I gave a nod "Right so which way?" I asked "I thought you could pick up scents?" Jakotsu asked I sighed "Your scents aren't the same anymore, you guys all smell the same like corpses and graveyard soil" I replied "Well that's just great" Mukotsu grumbled "Sorry I can't be much help I wish I could sniff everyone out but it's impossible when your scents are the same" I said.

"That's ok sister don't blame yourself, I know Bankotsu plans to get Banryu back but I have no idea when and we do know Ginkotsu and Renkotsu will be together and I'm pretty sure Suikotsu went with Bankotsu" Jakotsu said "And Kyokotsu?" I asked "Not sure he went off on his own" Jakotsu said. "What should we do sister?" Mukotsu asked "We need to stick together, if we can find everyone before fights start out then we can join forces in defeating Naraku but I would like those bastards that killed you to pay" I said refraining from growling. "I hope to make them suffer" Mukotsu said "Then save your poisons for them lets go" I said I said and ran off they ran beside me "So Inuyasha seems to hold his ground" Jakotsu said "You fought him?" I asked "Yes though I couldn't finish are fight since Mukotsu threw a poison down to stop me for finishing any of them off" Jakotsu replied. "No one got hurt right?" I asked "No just a scratch here and there nothing to worry over" Jakotsu said "Sister you don't seem to have changed much since our last meeting how long has it been since we were killed?" Mukotsu asked "Fifteen years has passed, it's been hell but I've managed to keep going somehow" I replied.

We stopped at dusk near the edge of a clearing to see a village ahead the wind blew our way from the mountains ahead I stopped and closed my eyes as I sniffed "Sister?" Mukotsu questioned I smelt the smell of corpses and graveyard soil come from the mountains. "I've picked up the same scents as yours coming from the mountains" I said "Then let's go" Jakotsu exclaimed I grabbed his hand as he went to take off "Not through the village we need to stay out of site for as long as possible" I said "Why?" Mukotsu asked "If word gets out about where any of the band of seven are or me, Naraku will be on our tail" I replied. "What's really going on sister?" Jakotsu asked my ears went back slightly "Naraku has tortured many and killed many more, he is the one who slaughtered my parents and was the one behind getting the lord to make the decision of killing you guys" I said "What? But Bankotsu met him and said he could be trusted" Mukotsu said. "Has anyone else seen or talked to him personally?" I asked "Bankotsu is the only one who has spoken to him or even seen him" Jakotsu replied "He brought you back by jewel shards, once his plan is complete of you guys killing of the ones who want him dead he planned to remove your shards, he is using you all" I said sadly.

"Bastard..." Jakotsu puffed "Agreed let's get the others so we can kill him and his followers" Mukotsu said in agitation, I looked towards the mountain and narrowed my eyes as my brows knitted together "Let's move out" I said. I lead the way around the village, the sun had vanished by the time we got to the base of the mountain and made our way up to see steps leading up to a temple "I wonder who would possibly want anything to do with a temple" Jakotsu said. "Suikotsu always has good plans for beating the enemy as does Bankotsu" Mukotsu said "Yeah but a temple why not an abounded village or surprise attack?" Jakotsu said "Guys concentrate please" I said as my ears twitched a breeze came down from the mountains bringing scents with it. One was stronger than the rest, it was Inuyasha's scent "Inuyasha is up there, we need to move quickly before anyone gets hurt" I said "Oh can I have him?" Jakotsu asked as his eyes sparkled "Jakotsu we're not fighting, remember what Akira said" Mukotsu said "I know but he's so handsome!" Jakotsu squealed in excitement.

I smiled slightly he hasn't changed one bit as we got closer gunfire echoed out "Uh we maybe to late sister" Mukotsu said "We have to stop them fighting at all costs, I'll deal with Inuyasha and the others you two just keep our brethren from killing" I said "Right" Mukotsu said. We got to the top of the steps to see Inuyasha was fighting with Ginkotsu, Sango and Kirara were fighting with Renkotsu, Inuyasha brought out his sword unsheathed my katana and ran towards him "Inuyasha!" I yelled just as he brought his sword down unleashing his wind scar. I wasn't going to lose anyone again not when we were going to be together again even if it was for a short time my katana glowed pink and jumped in front of Ginkotsu and Renkotsu and sliced my katana down through his wind scar and a bright golden and pink light erupted in the sky and all around us. Once it died down I looked around to see everyone was ok and still here "Akira what the hell you stupid wolf! They're on Naraku's side!" Inuyasha growled as his ears went back "Shut up mutt I've had enough of your attitude and Naraku tricked them, the band of Seven is on my side so if you touch anyone of them you'll be sorry" I growled as my ears went back and tail flickered.

"I don't take orders from a you besides I..." Inuyasha started to say "Sit!" Kagome said and Inuyasha plummeted into the ground "Akira have you seen Bankotsu yet?" Kagome asked "Yes does he know?" Sango asked. "No Naraku set a trap I have to round up everyone but just be careful if you run into anyone they probably won't listen to reason" I replied as my ears perked up "Do we ever listen to reason from anyone other than our family?" Jakotsu said "We have to go get the rest of the group but watch out for Naraku no doubt he'll come up with another way to hunt us down" I said. "Be careful Akira" Shippo said "I will, you look after everyone ok?" I said "I will" Shippo said "Guys let's fall out" I said Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, Jakotsu and Mukotsu followed me as we walked away from the temple "Sister what did you mean about Naraku tricking us?" Renkotsu asked. "He's brought you back to kill my friends that are after him and Naraku has sent demons after me to kill me before reviving you all so I wouldn't stop you from killing my friends" I explained "He's using us brothers" Jakotsu said "Bastard" Ginkotsu said "Agreed brother but you must understand the shards are the only thing keeping you alive once they are removed you will go back to being dead" I said sadly.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm happy to receive any and all feedback as a comment or a PM *Private Message* anyways until next time guys happy reading.**

**PS.**

**Special thanks to those who comment and express their feeling for this story;**

**Snow-Owl65**

**Maxine Linley**

**Beryl Linley**

**Guest**

**MORE chapters**

**Devin sands**

**snowbarry11**

**Thank you very much and please let me know if I forgot you I didn't mean to *begs on knees for forgiveness* hopefully I can make it up since I would like to offer if anyone would like a certain type of story or set couple matched or a certain plot written I will be happy to do my best in writing it up and will dedicate it in your honour, so anyone who wants to put a recommendation in for a story please message me privately. Thanks for every ones support I shall try to upload every weekend.**


	15. Chapter 15: Bankotsu and Akira Reunited

**Hey guys I know I'm starting to sound like a broken record saying I'll post soon and I'm sorry for taking too long back I'm back writing hoping to get a couple more up this week but we'll just have to see. Anyways just a disclaimer I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or plots/story lines just my own twists and my own characters: Akira (Wolf Demon/Priestess), Akira's parents (Kentaro and Michiko), Akira's brothers (Isamu and Toshio), Akira's sisters (Natsumi and Kazumi), Takara (Akira's companion), Yukiko (Snow/Ice sorcerer *Bad Guy*), Lord Sesshomaru's mother 'Inukimi' and in this chapter the band of seven which in this chapter are Jakotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu and Renkotsu. Enjoy :)**

**This chapter has some mild language.**

Chapter 15: Bankotsu and Akira reunited.

"So once the shards are gone we'll go back to being dead" Renkotsu said in awe "Yes I'm sorry brothers" I said "It's ok sister I'm sure Bankotsu will be glad to see your well but he'll be extremely pissed off at Naraku" Jakotsu said as he slung his arm around my shoulders. "You act as if you are not worried about our shards being taken" Renkotsu said giving Jakotsu a look Jakotsu knitted his brows together "Of course I'm worried about it but if Akira says there is no way for us to live but have the shards then we must enjoy what time we have" Jakotsu said. "Looks like sister Akira's teachings have rubbed off on you Jakotsu" Renkotsu said "Is that a problem? Sister Akira has always helped us" Mukotsu said "No..." Renkotsu said "Have you to heard of where the others went?" I asked "Suikotsu and Bankotsu split up, Suikotsu said he was going to look for Kyokotsu" Renkotsu replied. "Do you know where Kyokotsu or Bankotsu are then?" I asked "Kyokotsu went North I'm not sure why..." Renkotsu started to say "He was hungry" Ginkotsu said cutting him off "That'd be right eating without the rest of us" Jakotsu pouted "And Bankotsu?" I asked.

"Bankotsu went after his halberd and said to meet him at the hill that overlooks the Lord's castle that was when we were finished with our errands" Renkotsu said he must mean killing my friends either way that plan has definitely changed now with me around I move to second in command and Renkotsu third. "Alright I want you guys to go together and find Kyokotsu and Suikotsu but remember do not hurt the others or follow Naraku's order when you've got them meet Bankotsu and I at the hill he mentioned" I said "Sure thing sister take care" Jakotsu said and gave me a tight hug then ran off. "Take care sister" Mukotsu said "You guys take care too" I said and watched the walk off, I turned around and took off back to the Lord's castle I had run all night to get to the Lord's castle, the moon was setting and the sun rising, I slowed to a walk as I panted slightly I had got to the bottom of the hill. I took a deep breath and walked up the hill I was nervous I just hoped that Bankotsu would still be there at the top like Renkotsu said, I came near the top to see Bankotsu writing which wasn't like him, he looked so handsome there with the morning light shining down on him.

"Bankotsu" I called out Bankotsu turned his head, he immediately dropped what he was doing and ran over to me pulling me into his embrace, holding me tightly against him I hugged him back "I missed you so much" I said with a trembling voice as I felt tears build up. "I missed you too... Wait why did Naraku let you go? You were injured he said he'd look after you" Bankotsu said agitated as he let go of me slightly "Bankotsu Naraku isn't the good guy, the ones he's told you to go after are friends I have made recently they are all after him like I am" I said. "What? Wait why are you after him? What has he done to you?" Bankotsu asked as his face twisted in anger "Please try and think first I need you to have clear head there is some much I have to tell you" I said Bankotsu frowned and closed his eyes. I know I said I'd be Koga's mate but Bankotsu won't be alive much longer and he was to be my intended before Koga, I leant up on my toes and placed my lips to his I separated after a moment sensing he had calmed down "I'm sorry Akira I just get so worked up when it comes to you, he hasn't hurt you has he?" Bankotsu said with a look of regret and sorrow in his eyes.

"Do you remember when I told you about my parents being slaughtered?" I asked "Yes" Bankotsu replied "Naraku was the one who killed them" I said "That bastard...We'll avenge them, I rip his head off and burn his body to the ground" Bankotsu said I looked at him. He looked furious I know I meant a lot to him and he hated seeing me upset "Bankotsu there are other things I must tell you as well could we sit and talk while we wait for our brothers to come" I said "Of course wait how'd you know the others were coming here?" Bankotsu asked. I sighed as I went to sit down where he was sitting earlier Bankotsu sat beside me "I heard an explosion after I got away from Naraku and it was Mukotsu and Jakotsu, I told them of what Naraku has done and then we ran into Renkotsu and Ginkotsu I've sent them to go after Kyokotsu and Suikotsu then return here I had to speak to you alone first Bankotsu" I said. "Take all the time you need, our brothers and what we are doing can wait, if you need to talk then I'll listen or if your still injured and need help I can..." Bankotsu started "Bankotsu this is hard enough for me, I've had to say this before Naraku brought you and the others back by the sacred jewel shards that make the shikon no tama" I said.

"I know Naraku told me that much, just say what you need to I don't want you to express everything at once" Bankotsu said "But I have to or you'll find out the wrong way, I want to tell you myself Bankotsu, once the shards are removed you will all go back to being dead, the shards must be collected and the Shikon Jewel must be destroyed" I said as my ears went back and my eyes closed. Tears had built up talking to Bankotsu was the worst thing I had to do, Koga was calm about this and accepted he was second but could Bankotsu accept this? I sighed softly as Bankotsu placed his arm around my shoulders. "Akira it will not change how much I love you but since I am dead I won't be able to give you the life we talked about, if I stayed that day things would be different but you're still my woman, my one love that I will never give up" Bankotsu said I looked at him as tears fell I clung to him as I cried "I'm so sorry! I didn't know he'd bring you back..." I sobbed on his chest. "Akira? What are you talking about?" Bankotsu asked I separated from him slightly "This your death it was my brothers they hated the thought of me a demon being with you a human and they met Naraku but didn't know it was him at the time they believed him about helping and they were the ones who told the Lord's to team up" I said.

I looked at him and had taken his arm from me as he's eyes narrowed staring out over the land "Bankotsu if I knew then I would have done something I would have told you about it" I said "Have you seen your brothers around?" Bankotsu asked trying to hide the anger in his voice but the anger radiated off him. "Yes I was so mad at them they have betrayed me and left me for dead after you and the others... Bankotsu I couldn't hurt them there my family" I replied Bankotsu looked back at me with a hellish lust to kill in his blue eyes he was furious now. "Family does not do what they have, I'm a killer and I treat my brothers with more respect then they treat you, if I see them they I'll talk to them about their actions but if they do it again I'll kill them" Bankotsu said I looked at Bankotsu in shock. "I'm sorry Akira but I will not see you hurt, you have been hurt just for your appearance and I cannot tolerate it any longer, if you will not stand up for yourself then I will stand up for you" Bankotsu said I gave a nod "I understand, I may be to kind hearted but still my parents they always said to stick together to help each other" I said.

"That's right and they aren't doing that they have one final chance Akira... Was that all you wished to talk about?" Bankotsu said "The friends I travel with" I said "I've heard of them from Naraku, Inuyasha's group and then Koga and his wolf demon comrades that follow him right?" Bankotsu said. "Yes, I meet Inuyasha's group first, Inuyasha and I don't get along, Kagome the priestess is very kind hearted, Sango the demon slayer is nice she lost her whole village to Naraku and her brother Kohaku is under Naraku's control" I said "Yeah I think I met the boy, he's meant to relay orders from Naraku him or Kagura or Kanna most the time it's those stupid parasite bugs" Bankotsu said. "Do you know the others?" I asked "We got told but said our main focus was to be on Inuyasha, Kagome and Koga" Bankotsu replied "Well Sango has a companion a two tailed demon cat, Kirara who changes forms then there's Shippo the youngest he's a fox demon he's only a child Kagome took him in since he's father was killed by the thunder brothers, then the last is Miroku..." I said. Bankotsu raised a brow "Sounds like you don't like him either, is he like this Inuyasha?" Bankotsu asked "No he's a monk but he's unlike any monk I've ever met he's such a pervert and so lecherous" I said with a disgusted tone "He better keep he's hands to himself..." Bankotsu said just then Bankotsu laughed.

I looked at him in confusion "What's so funny?" I asked "Think maybe if he doesn't learn his lesson Jakotsu could teach him a thing or too?" Bankotsu said with a devilish grin I giggled "Bankotsu..." is said he placed his arm around me. "I finally got to hear your laugh again and see your smiling face... I've missed that the most you know" Bankotsu said softly and then kissed the top of my head I sighed softly as I leant against him I haven't told him everything I can't be so relaxed yet I frowned as I moved myself away from him "Akira?" Bankotsu questioned. I looked down and away from him in disgust as my ears turned back "You've been gone for fifteen years and I thought I'd never get over you and I never have and I definitely never thought I'd see you again" I said then sighed "Akira I'm here now we have what time we have with each other we'll make the best of it" Bankotsu said. "I want to be but I feel as if I've betrayed you Bankotsu, you were the first man I have ever loved, the first man I gave myself too and promised to be yours and only yours..." I said "You found someone else didn't you? After I was killed that day" Bankotsu said with sadness in his voice.

"I didn't think it was possible but yes, Koga captured me because I could see and sense the shards but after helping him with the battle against the birds of paradise he proclaimed his love for me and in time I returned his love..." I said. I felt a few tears roll down my face "I've always loved you Bankotsu from the first time I felt it and said till now and I will always love you, if I knew I would see you again I might not have... I'm so sorry" I said and placed my head in my hands I heard Bankotsu stayed silent for a few minutes. "So this Koga knows about us?" Bankotsu asked I looked at him he had a pained but furious look on his face his emotions were all over the place "Yes and he says he understands if I choose you that I had promised and loved you first" I said Bankotsu had an irritated look on his face and closed his eyes. He propped on leg up resting his arm on his knee as he placed his hand on the ground behind him slumping back I sighed softly as I looked to the ground waiting for an outrage, yelling, anything, it scared me when he was silent.

Just then Bankotsu grabbed me holding me tight against him "This may be shellfish but until I die you are mine, until this shard gets put back to create the jewel you are mine" Bankotsu said possessively but also had a loving tone I embraced him back. "When we met Koga I shall tell him that I am yours until the jewel shards are collected to destroy the jewel" I said as I snuggled up to Bankotsu, he sighed in relief as he rested his head on mine "My beautiful Akira..." Bankotsu said softly. I yawned as quietly "You're tired, here..." Bankotsu said as he separated from me, he took off his armour then shirt "Lay down and get comfortable" Bankotsu said with one of his looks that said 'You have no choice in the matter' I did as he said and he placed his shirt over me to keep me warm. "Bankotsu I'll have to tell our brothers about..." I started "You are to get some sleep, you've been through a lot and you need you rest, let me look after everything else" Bankotsu said I smiled "Thank you Bankotsu, I love you" I said as I slowly shut my eyes "I love you too, sweet dreams my Akira" Bankotsu's voice rang out.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm happy to receive any and all feedback as a comment or a PM *Private Message* anyways until next time guys happy reading.**

**PS.**

**Special thanks to those who comment and express their feeling for this story;**

**Snow-Owl65**

**Maxine Linley**

**Beryl Linley**

**Guest**

**MORE chapters**

**Devin sands**

**snowbarry11**

**Thank you very much and please let me know if I forgot you I didn't mean to *begs on knees for forgiveness* hopefully I can make it up since I would like to offer if anyone would like a certain type of story or set couple matched or a certain plot written I will be happy to do my best in writing it up and will dedicate it in your honour, so anyone who wants to put a recommendation in for a story please message me privately. Thanks for every ones support I shall try to upload every weekend.**


	16. Chapter16:Bankotsu & Akira have a moment

**Hey guys I'm back again anyways just a disclaimer I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or plots/story lines just my own twists and my own characters: Akira (Wolf Demon/Priestess), Akira's parents (Kentaro and Michiko), Akira's brothers (Isamu and Toshio), Akira's sisters (Natsumi and Kazumi), Takara (Akira's companion), Yukiko (Snow/Ice sorcerer *Bad Guy*), Lord Sesshomaru's mother 'Inukimi' and in this chapter the band of seven which in this chapter are Jakotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu and Renkotsu and finally Bankotsu. Enjoy :)**

**This chapter is all age appropriate.**

Chapter 16: Bankotsu &amp; Akira have a moment

"Bankotsu!" Jakotsu's voice rang out "Jakotsu don't yell" Bankotsu's voice I groaned and rolled on my side "Sorry, did she tell you about the shards?" Jakotsu's voice "Yes… There is something else though she wanted to tell me herself so I don't think she would have told you all but after we were killed she found another not long before we were revived" Bankotsu's voice. "What?!" a few voices exclaimed at once "Quite…" Bankotsu's voice I zoned out not wanting to listen I knew it hurt Bankotsu but it hurt me as well, I was the one who is being forced to choose between my first love and second love with those thoughts I fell back asleep. I woke up what felt like minutes late "Good afternoon love" Bankotsu said "Afternoon? I slept the whole day?" I asked "Yes and don't start on the you should have woke me up, you need your rest after everything that has happened" Bankotsu said. I handed his shirt back as I sat up and next to him the guys were all together expect for Kyokotsu, they were sitting a little further away from us "Bankotsu there's one more thing and well I was thinking over it and I'm not sure how it'll work but…" I started Bankotsu placed his arm around me "Tell me and we'll work it out together" Bankotsu said.

I started to tell him about how Sesshomaru saved a human girl and let her travel with him and that she begged me to be her mother, then told him of how she calls me her mother and Koga her father he was silent the whole time. I sighed heavily "Bankotsu I want to speak to Rin and tell her of you, I have told her that the band of seven are kind and caring not killers and I think if I talk with her maybe she would accept you as another father figure like she does with Koga" I said I sat patiently waiting for an answer. Bankotsu sighed "I know what you're doing Akira but it will be hard for you to let go of me so let Rin think Koga is her father" Bankotsu said with sadness in his voice I felt tears and hugged him "Bankotsu… I'm so sorry" I said. He ran his hand through my hair and kept me close with the other "It's ok… We have each other for now and that's what is important" Bankotsu said I could hear Jakotsu going on about Inuyasha for whatever reason he was obsessed with him "Did they find Kyokotsu?" I asked.

"They got their too late Naraku got into Kyokotsu's head, Kyokotsu is dead" Bankotsu said "Naraku killed him?" I questioned "No Koga did though some of our brothers agree that he did the right thing that Kyokotsu seemed too corrupted by Naraku to see sense" Bankotsu said. Just then a funny smell came to my nose I frowned it was like gun powder and smelt like it was coming from the castle "Akira what's wrong?" Bankotsu said "Gun powder, it's coming from the castle" I said Bankotsu helped me up. "We'll check it out together" Bankotsu said I hugged him "I love you" I whispered "I love you too" Bankotsu whispered back "Aww… So cute!" Jakotsu exclaimed we separated I couldn't help but laugh it was like nothing changed. "Hey sister it's good to see you again and well" Suikotsu said I smiled "I feel the same about you guys" I said "Akira our catch up will have to wait we have to find out what's going on with that gun powder and why it's coming from the castle" Bankotsu said I looked at Bankotsu.

I realised he still hasn't got Banryu with him "Let's get Banryu first" I said he frowned "We're going in the same direction, trust me" I said Bankotsu gave a nod "Alright guys we're going to the castle I gather you have a plan" Bankotsu said I smiled and looked at Mukotsu. "You still have that paralysing potion right?" I asked he grinned "Yes sister do you want me to use it on them?" Mukotsu asked "Get it ready I'll drop them all over the castle we'll wait till it clears off then we'll get back Banryu" I said. "Are we not killing the ones who chopped our heads off?" Renkotsu asked "Akira is my woman and we will go with what she says if you have a problem say so now…" Bankotsu said narrowing his eyes and folding his arms across his chest "Guys stop, please let's get through a day without arguing" I said. "Sorry Akira, alright Mukotsu get the potions ready" Bankotsu said "My pleasure" Mukotsu said and sat down and started organising things "Sister you want to get back at them right? For doing what they did to us" Renkotsu said "Of course I do" I replied.

Renkotsu frowned as he looked away to the castle "I know you want to kill them and I do to but teaching them a lesson is better in ways, I know it's hard to understand" I said Renkotsu just kept his sight on the castle and didn't say a word. "Don't worry about him he always has something jammed up his…" Jakotsu started to say "Jakotsu!" Renkotsu exclaimed frowning as he shot Jakotsu an icy glare Jakotsu hid behind Bankotsu, even though Jakotsu is Bankotsu's best friend Renkotsu is second in charge. Though since I came into the group Bankotsu lets me make judgements and being a demon certainly helps "So sister do you plan to meet up with your friends?" Suikotsu asked "I'm sure we'll run into each other they are all looking for Naraku, they're all strong in their own ways so I'm sure they'll be ok" I replied. We waited for an hour or so till Mukotsu had finally got everything ready he gave me a satchel "Don't be anywhere near them when you let them off sister" Mukotsu said I gave a nod "Don't worry I'll be in and out they won't even know what happened" I said.

"Are you fast enough though?" Bankotsu asked "Yes I have jewel shards like Koga does, I'll be fast enough to get them in the castle and around the outside of the castle, I'll wait till it clears then I'll come back here to say it's all clear" I replied. Bankotsu sighed and brought me close "Be careful of that samurai ok?" Bankotsu said "I will" I said and gave him a quick and separated "I'll be back soon" I said and ran off using the power of the jewel shards. I placed the potions around the area just as I went to leave a few katanas were thrown my way outside the castle I dropped to the ground skidding across the ground and then was suddenly caught in a net and hung up in the trees. The samurai approached I cut the ropes and dropped the ground as I did he had thrown some sutras at me I screamed as I dropped to the ground in pain "We pre-pared for your return demon, you'll be re-united with your precious Bankotsu shortly" the samurai's voice echoed out as my eyes slowly shut as the sutra worked its charm on me.

I smelt blood in the air lots of it and all human "What if she doesn't wake up?" Jakotsu's voice "She's just stunned well a better way to put it is she's in a short sleep like trance that sutra was meant to keep full-fledged demons asleep" Suikotsu's voice. "Least we got here before the samurai did to her what he did to us" Mukotsu's voice they were going to kill me I groaned "Akira?" Bankotsu's voice I opened my eyes to see him kneeling beside me "Thank the stars, are you ok?" Bankotsu said in worry. My ears twitched, I got up slowly as I clenched my teeth together "I hate sutras…" I grumbled "Akira are you hurt?" Bankotsu asked I looked at him "I'm ok it could have been worse" I said I could see Renkotsu burning bodies that were in a pit my ears went back slightly "We had to they were about to kill you" Bankotsu said. I looked at him and clung to him "I'm sorry Bankotsu I had no idea they set a trap" I said "It's ok Akira your safe now" Bankotsu said as he held me close "We're so glad you're ok" Jakotsu said and joined our hug "Jakotsu…" Bankotsu said I laughed.

"Jakotsu I don't mind the hug but not right now when I'm confronting my woman" Bankotsu said Jakotsu separated "Ok later then" Jakotsu said and went over to Suikotsu and Mukotsu, I looked over to where Renkotsu was Ginkotsu was with him walking around. Bankotsu held me close to him I noticed Banryu was stuck in the ground next to him "You got Banryu back" I said "Yes and you thankfully though you will always be more important than Banryu" Bankotsu said. I looked at Bankotsu it brought tears to my eyes knowing that I meant more than Banryu, I knew Banryu meant so much to Bankotsu, he smiled and kissed my forehead then brought me close to his chest. "Now that I have Banryu and we are all together what do you want to do first?" Bankotsu asked I had my arms around his waist "Looking for shards or Naraku but if we look for Naraku he may… Well he could…" I started to say.

Bankotsu held me tighter "I'm sorry Bankotsu… I just…" I said as tears started to fall thinking I had to go through losing him again I clung to him "It's gonna be ok Akira" Bankotsu said "How? I have to go through losing you again" I cried. Bankotsu held me close and stroked my hair "Akira… Eventually I would have had to die, I am only human" Bankotsu said I separated slightly and looked at him "Bankotsu I wish I could have at least bore you a child, that we could have a chance to have a life together" I said. "You've changed my life so much I would have loved to have had a family life with you but we can't change anything, I'm walking corpse Akira we just have to be thankful for the time we have together" Bankotsu said as he stopped stroking my hair and started to wiped my tears away and then caressed my cheek. I kissed him and he kissed me back just as passionately we separated after a moment "I love you Akira never forget that" Bankotsu said "I could never you were my first love Bankotsu, I love you Bankotsu" I said he smiled and hugged me.

I hugged him back "Bankotsu! Akira!" Renkotsu called out we separated and got up Bankotsu grabbed Banryu and we ran over to Renkotsu "Renkotsu what's going on?" Bankotsu asked "It's those bugs that Naraku used to communicate with us" Renkotsu said. "Saimyosho… Naraku must have something planned he wouldn't just send them here knowing you're not with him anymore" I said "Maybe he doesn't know" Bankotsu said "He would have too, Kanna controls a mirror Kagome and Sango told me about Naraku and his incarnations" I said. "Should we follow them?" Mukotsu asked "Maybe gaining more knowledge would be better your friends can help right?" Suikotsu said "We should just cut them down their bugs" Renkotsu said I frowned as I looked at them they looked like they were just waiting for us to follow them. "Akira, what are you thinking?" Bankotsu asked "The Saimyosho should have left or come towards us but there just hovering there in the spot it's like they're waiting for us to do something" I said "Do you think that they want us to follow them?" Jakotsu asked "Perhaps but it could be a trap" I said.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm happy to receive any and all feedback as a comment or a PM *Private Message* anyways until next time guys happy reading.**

**PS.**

**Special thanks to those who comment and express their feeling for this story;**

**Snow-Owl65**

**Maxine Linley**

**Beryl Linley**

**Guest**

**MORE chapters**

**Devin sands**

**snowbarry11**

**Thank you very much also I would like to offer if you would like a certain type of story or set couple matched or a certain plot written I will be happy to do my best in writing it up, so anyone who wants to put a recommendation in for a story please message. Thanks for every ones support I shall try to upload every weekend.**


	17. Chapter 17: Meeting with Lord Sesshomaru

**Hey guys I'm back again so sorry I know it's been a long time but I finally got a break anyways just a disclaimer I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or plots/story lines just my own twists and my own characters: Akira (Wolf Demon/Priestess), Akira's parents (Kentaro and Michiko), Akira's brothers (Isamu and Toshio), Akira's sisters (Natsumi and Kazumi), Takara (Akira's companion), Yukiko (Snow/Ice sorcerer *Bad Guy*), Lord Sesshomaru's mother 'Inukimi'. Enjoy :)**

**This chapter has mature talk.**

Chapter 17: Meeting with Lord Sesshomaru

"So what are we doing?" Suikotsu asked with slight agitation in his voice "Hey over what's that over there?" Mukotsu asked we looked to the sky to see a dragon like horse "A-Un..." I muttered just then it clicked "Lord Sesshomaru and Rin" I said in awe. "You think they have something to do with them?" Bankotsu asked "No I know it has to do with them, A-Un follows Sesshomaru" I said "Then we'll go to them, if Naraku has something planned we will stop him" Bankotsu said. We ran off naturally Ginkotsu was a little slow but Mukotsu and Renkotsu stayed at his pace, Renkotsu and Ginkotsu were very close just like Bankotsu and Jakotsu just as I picked up Sesshomaru's scent I picked up Rin's scent as a girl's scream rang out. The voice belonged to Rin "No…" I said in fear "Run ahead and help her we'll be right behind you" Bankotsu said I gave a nod "Just be careful" I said "We will now go" Bankotsu said, I took off using the shards power and saw Naraku holding Rin.

I growled and couldn't see Sesshomaru anywhere but a big like dome of vines and slim like mist "Let her go Naraku!" I yelled as I skidded to a stop "Mommy!" Rin exclaimed Naraku chuckled "Let Rin go and tell me what you've done to Lord Sesshomaru" I growled. A smirk formed on Naraku's face as he looked to the dome, no he couldn't be, Lord Sesshomaru has never bent to anyone "He's power will be mine just as Inuyasha's and yours" Naraku said "Mommy watch out!" Rin called out. Just then vines grabbed me and pulled me to my knees as it slowly all started to cover me pretty soon I'd be like Sesshomaru covered in a dome, I frowned as I gritted my teeth and ears perked back. I looked at Rin she had tears streaming down her face I shut my eyes tight, I won't let him do this Lord Sesshomaru might not be my blood related brother but he is like a brother to me and Rin may not be my real daughter but I love as if she were my own.

I felt power build up _'__Wolf Demon Priestess please lend me your strength to vanquish Naraku for good to help put things back in order the way things should be'_ I prayed I didn't expect a response but a woman's voice echoed a chant like song in my head. I felt power so much more then I'd ever known before I sung the chant with her in my head "No… This isn't possible… This can't be possible…" Naraku's voice echoed out "Dam you!" Naraku's voice bellowed out. I felt light headed for some reason _'__Trust your instincts, believe in yourself, this fight has just begun'_ the woman's voice rung out in my head "Mommy… Lord Sesshomaru is mommy going to be ok?" Rin's voice. "Akira!" Bankotsu's voice I felt Rin clutch on to me "Akira needs her rest stay back until she wakes" Lord Sesshomaru's voice "My lord, what happened to Akira?" Jaken's voice "She used her priestess power on Naraku" Lord Sesshomaru's voice, I fell into a deep sleep hearing them talk.

I groaned as I fluttered my eyes open I felt some one leaning on me clinging to me I lifted my head and looked to see it was Rin, she was fast asleep and look drained, around her eyes were slightly red and puffy. I looked around to see I was in a cave of some sort Rin cuddled up to me I looked at her and smiled slightly as I ran my hand through her hair she groaned as she woke up, she rubbed her eyes and looked at me as she did her eyes widened in awe as a bright smile appeared on her face. Rin hugged me tightly "Mommy!" Rin exclaimed as I embraced her back "Rin?! Akira?!" Bankotsu's voice called out then he came running in he came over and knelt by my side as Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken, Jakotsu and Mukotsu came in "Are you ok?" Bankotsu asked in worry. I gave a nod "I'm fine" I replied and looked at Sesshomaru "Are you ok?" I asked "Of course I am, _we_ will leave at dawn tomorrow" Lord Sesshomaru said and I knew by _we_ he meant himself, Jaken, A-Un and Rin, I looked down at Rin.

Rin looked up at me and smiled "I'm so glad you are ok mother" Rin said I smiled "I'm glad you're ok Rin, I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner" I said "It's ok mother, you saved us and that's what counts" Rin said "Rin is right your all alive and that's what matters" Bankotsu said. I looked at him "The guys are they…" I started "They're fine and not fighting" Bankotsu said cutting me off with one of his looks that said _'__don't worry so much' _"Are you hungry Rin?" I asked. "Yes can we go hunt for fish, I've been helping Master Jaken to catch a fish" Rin said I smiled "Of course we can and I'm sure Master Jaken appreciates you helping to teach him" I said "Rin why don't you go tell Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken and our friends what we plan to do, I'll help your mother up" Bankotsu said. "Ok" Rin said happily and ran out "She's a good kid" Bankotsu said "Bankotsu…" I said he looked at me "It's ok I know Koga is playing as her father, I won't do anything to ruin things between you but when we see him next allow me to try and talk with him I'm sure we can come to an agreement on terms until Naraku and the Jewel is destroyed" Bankotsu said.

I gave a nod "Ok" I said sadly I knew Bankotsu and his friends would have to die but I didn't want the pain of going through mourning them again Bankotsu wiped the tears away that managed to escape and smiled slightly "Please don't cry, we'll get through this" Bankotsu said. I hugged him "I'll always love you" I whispered "And I you Akira… Forever" Bankotsu whispered back "Akira we must talk" Lord Sesshomaru's voice rang out Bankotsu separated from me "I'll stay with Rin and the guys out side" Bankotsu said. I stood up as did he and I watched him walk out "Akira your power has grown" Lord Sesshomaru said I looked at Sesshomaru "It's not my power" I said he raised a brow "Summoning or not that power you used came from you therefore it is yours now" Lord Sesshomaru said. "All I did was ask the wolf demon priestess to lend me her power, it wasn't mine Sesshomaru" I said as I turned around "Lend… Did you ask for that moment or to defeat him permanently?" Lord Sesshomaru questioned I looked at him in awe.

"I asked for the power to get rid of him and put things back in order" I replied "That was your power then and I doubt she gave you much more to help you" Lord Sesshomaru said my brows knitted together "What do you mean?" I asked he gave me a look. "Why would Naraku come for you? Think Akira who does he go for and why would he?" Lord Sesshomaru questioned I looked away in thought, he came after Inuyasha and Kagome, their friends they are all powerful then he came after Koga. Koga has shards but he's fast enough without them, then Lord Sesshomaru, he's like his father strong and intelligent and me, I'm a wolf demon and a priestess I can be a demon and purify others without hurting myself, his after our power or to defeat those with power so he's the most powerful. "You've figured it out then" Lord Sesshomaru said "Yes, he's either after our power or to defeat those with power so he is the most powerful" I said "Naraku will leave none alive weather or not he gets their power, we must not let him win Akira" Lord Sesshomaru said.

I gave a nod "I know, Sesshomaru lets team up please if we all come together he can't beat us all" I said "No it will bring to much attention and then we will lose him, if he goes into hiding it will take longer to find him, travel in small numbers" Lord Sesshomaru said. I frowned as I looked away I didn't like his thinking but he was like my older brother and I would trust his decision without hesitation no matter what "Ok so when do we part ways?" I asked "In the morning" Lord Sesshomaru said. "And Naraku where will you look?" I asked "Now that Naraku is injured it will take time for him to heal he won't be placing himself in the open anytime soon, I shall wander until I come across he's scent I suggest you do the same act normal till he's scent is in the wind" Lord Sesshomaru said. I gave a nod "Ok" I said as Sesshomaru was going to walk out "Wait Sesshomaru" I said he looked bac slightly not moving his body "Have you seen anyone else lately?" I asked "No" Lord Sesshomaru said bluntly and then walked out.

I frowned as I looked down I missed Koga but I had Bankotsu with me now, I frowned as I clenched my teeth together and shut my eyes, why does love have to be so complicated? Damn you to hell Naraku I clamped my hands into fists as I tried to refrain from doing anything irrational. I couldn't help but feel so many emotions bubble up inside "Hey sis you ok?" Jakotsu asked I tried to reclaim myself "Uh… Yes sorry I was just in thought" I said as I took a glance at him he smiled "It's ok sister, things will work out now that you have us" Jakotsu said. I smiled slightly as my ears twitched "Yeah, uh I was talking to Lord Sesshomaru we'll be parting with them in the morning so until then we can relax" I said he laughed "That's great so in the meantime tell me about this other guy… Koga right?" Jakotsu said. I looked at him in awe "Don't worry I told Bankotsu I had one of these talks with you, we just want things to go back to normal besides talking might help you distress to unless…" Jakotsu said then stopped "No don't worry about that" Jakotsu said.

"Jakotsu you can't just say unless and leave it there you have to tell me please" I begged Jakotsu laughed "Alright I was going to say unless you'd prefer to start being naughty with Bankotsu again" Jakotsu said my ears went back as my face became hot, I swear my face was bright red. Jakotsu burst out laughing "Jakotsu! How'd you… Why on earth would you…" I started "The guys and I could hear you and Bankotsu from a mile away, you must have had some fun" Jakotsu said with a huge smile. I can't believe this, it's completely embarrassing "So have you with this Koga guy?" Jakotsu asked with a devilish, lustful, curious smirk spread across his face "No I haven't and besides weather I have intimate times with Bankotsu or Koga remains their business and mine no one else's" I said as I looked away crossing my arms across my chest. Jakotsu laughed "Alright but you know you could have real some real fun now" Jakotsu said I looked at him with a raised brow "Fun?" I questioned "Yeah two good looking guys tell me that doesn't bring any ideas to mind…" Jakotsu said "Jakotsu!" I exclaimed.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm happy to receive any and all feedback as a comment or a PM *Private Message* anyways until next time guys happy reading.**

**PS.**

**Special thanks to those who comment and express their feeling for this story;**

**Snow-Owl65**

**Maxine Linley**

**Beryl Linley**

**Guest**

**MORE chapters**

**Devin sands**

**snowbarry11**

**Thank you very much also I would like to offer if you would like a certain type of story or set couple matched or a certain plot written I will be happy to do my best in writing it up, so anyone who wants to put a recommendation in for a story please message. Thanks for every ones support I shall try to upload every weekend.**


	18. Chapter 18: Strange things

**Hey guys I'm back again, I am so sorry for the long wait, my brain has been like "What should I do now? What could happen?" etc but I finally got something planned and have written it down so the next chap should be up next Sunday *Fingers Crossed* anyways just a disclaimer I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or plots/story lines just my own twists and my own characters: Akira (Wolf Demon/Priestess), Akira's parents (Kentaro and Michiko), Akira's brothers (Isamu and Toshio), Akira's sisters (Natsumi and Kazumi), Takara (Akira's companion), Yukiko (Snow/Ice sorcerer *Bad Guy*), Lord Sesshomaru's mother 'Inukimi'. Enjoy :)**

**This chapter is rated for everyone.**

Chapter 18: Strange things

Jakotsu ran out giggling I ran after him "You better hope I don't catch you!" I exclaimed as I ran out of the cave when Bankotsu slung his arms around my waist and pulled me to his body "What's all this about? I hope you haven't done anything to upset Akira" Bankotsu said eyeing off Jakotsu. "Not at all brother, I was stating a fact" Jakotsu said "Fact? Next time don't bother telling me when you have those kinds of ideas" I said he gave a smile and went over to Rin. "Mind if I do your hair?" Jakotsu asked Rin looked over to me I gave a nod "Jakotsu keep in your mouth child rated" I said "Sure thing sister" Jakotsu said I looked to Bankotsu "Tomorrow we may face Naraku his incarnations or my other friends…" I said as I trailed off. "Whatever we face, we face it together until the jewel is complete" Bankotsu said I gave a nod holding back tears "Ginkotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu go get some food and more fire wood to last till tomorrow morning" Bankotsu said they gave nods and went off to do as he asked.

We waited around I stayed next to Bankotsu while Jakotsu was with Rin giving her tips on fashion, Lord Sesshomaru seemed a little off for whatever reason it bothered me but I sensed a tense air about him and that told me to stay away. Mukotsu was talking with Master Jaken they got a long sort of, they both had a passion for following their leader "Bankotsu I think Rin needs a second opinion on how pretty she is" Jakotsu called out I looked at Bankotsu. "Go" I said Bankotsu looked back at me giving me a quick kiss on my cheek then went over to Jakotsu and Rin, I stood up and went over to Lord Sesshomaru and just stood by his side I closed my eyes and let my senses take over. The area around us is quiet and calm but there was an unsteadiness in the air all it is like nothing I have ever encountered around I opened my eyes "What is that in the air?" I asked Lord Sesshomaru took a glance at me.

"This air grows thicker in scent, Naraku as grows stronger" Lord Sesshomaru replied I frowned when I smelt Suikotsu, Renkotsu and Ginkotsu coming our way "Lord Sesshomaru where you headed tomorrow?" I asked "The far North" Lord Sesshomaru replied. "Where does your heart take you?" Lord Sesshomaru asked I looked at him acquiring a slight smile, Sesshomaru knew I was always one for following my heart though I would try thinking things through first my heart always lead me. I felt drawn to the West "The West I feel there is something there" I replied "You feel something there?" Lord Sesshomaru asked "Yes not a shard or bad feeling but I feel there is something there that is pulling me there, I can't explain it" I said. "In any case you must be careful and what ever you do you can not lose focus understand?" Lord Sesshomaru said a confused and curious look now overtook my face, Lord Sesshomaru gave me a stern look.

"Understood?" Lord Sesshomaru said "Yes, brother you know something, what is it?" I asked he looked away "You shall find out soon enough just focus on your task" Lord Sesshomaru said my task, what's that meant to mean? I guess I'll find out when I get to the West. Maybe it has some connection to Naraku but surely Sesshomaru would have told me if it was involving him and he would come with me, I don't understand but I will find out what is going on. "Mommy can you help cook the fish?!" Rin called out I looked back and smiled "I'm coming" I called out when Sesshomaru grabbed my hand and looked at me in concern "Brother?" I asked in awe. "After the West head to the far South and to the largest Island closest to the South coast" Sesshomaru said "Why?" I asked "You will know once you are there but I'm warning you now once you find out do not let your anger get the best of you or Naraku has won" Sesshomaru said.

I looked at him in confusion now, what on earth is going on with him? He's never been this way before "Mommy!" Rin exclaimed Sesshomaru let go of my hand and turned his back on me I turned around went over to Rin, Bankotsu and his brothers trying to act like nothing was bothering me. I taught Rin and watched over her while she built the fire, and placed the fish on sticks to cook after we all ate it was somewhat quiet for the rest of the day, I was lost in thought holding Rin in my arms as she slept while I sat in the sun basking in its warmth. I thought over what Sesshomaru had said it was nagging at me "Sister you look troubled" Suikotsu said as he sat by me he was in his healer state, I sighed as I looked at him "I fear Naraku has plans to make me go into a frenzy after him" I said. "You will have us with you and we will not let you chase after him without thinking rationally" Suikotsu said I looked away "I know but there is the fact that all of us have shards we are all targets and major ones he will come after us the more than anyone else" I said.

"Do you still worry over us and the fact that once our shards are taken we will die?" Suikotsu asked I looked at him in awe then frowned "Of course I'm worried for you all" I replied as my ears flicked back "Akira!" Sesshomaru called out. I held Rin my arms carefully as I hoped up and ran over to him Suikotsu followed me, Inu Kimi was in her dog form hovering in the sky not far off I stood not far off Sesshomaru, Inu Kimi looked at me then Sesshomaru, he turned back to me as Inu Kimi flew off. "We must go our parting must happen now" Sesshomaru said my eyes widened in awe my ears flicked back as I looked over Rin "Rin…" I said softly she groaned as she rubbed her eyes then yawned as she stretched. Rin smiled but lost her smile seeing the expression on my face "What's wrong mother?" Rin asked I smiled slightly "You have to go with Lord Sesshomaru now, it's time for us to part ways again" I said she hugged me tightly as I felt a few tears touch my neck.

I hugged her back as I knelt down "It won't be forever I promise" I whispered "I know, I'm still going to miss you mother" Rin said I shut my eyes as I held her closer "I'll miss you too my precious daughter" I said softly for her ears to hear. We separated shortly after and I kissed her forehead and smiled as lifted her chin with my hand and wiped her tears away "Now you be good for Lord Sesshomaru and keep Master Jaken out of trouble" I said. She gave a nod "I will mother" Rin said "Come along Rin" Lord Sesshomaru said and started walking to the North with Master Jaken walked A-Un behind him, Rin ran off to follow I stood up she stopped and turned around. "Bye Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu and Ginkotsu! It was nice meeting you!" Rin exclaimed as she waved then ran after Lord Sesshomaru and walked by his side "She's such a sweet girl, you make a great mother hey maybe you guys still have a chance to make a bundle of joy huh?" Jakotsu said.

I looked away, how could I possibly raise Bankotsu's child without him besides after Naraku takes Bankotsu's shard he will die and I will be with Koga, I sighed softly "Akira where would you like to go?" Bankotsu said bringing me out of my thoughts. I turned to the West "The West there is something there that's giving of a strong pull and I want to check it out" I replied trying to ignore their deaths for a little longer and pretend things were like they were if only for a few more days. "Suikotsu turn out the fire, Renkotsu have we got everything?" Bankotsu said "We have everything" Renkotsu said I smelt smoke and the sizzling and hissing of the fire being put out with water "Fire is out" Suikotsu said Bankotsu came by my side, I looked up at him. He smiled "We'll follow you" Bankotsu said I smiled "Then let's go we have a lot of walking to do and hopefully we can find more shards along the way" I said "Sounds good, alright brothers let's starting walking you heard our boss" Bankotsu said.

We started walking for a few hours even few more after the sun had set we found a place in the forest to set up camp and stay for the night the guys found places to sleep, I curled up next to Bankotsu he had his arms wrapped around me in a tight, possessive, comforting way. I fell asleep quickly but started seeing a woman in my dreams and a female wolf demon she looked like me but not quite she held up a katana it looked fairly similar to mine the dream and ended and I was surrounded by blackness. I felt like I was tied up my hands bound but I felt drained I then heard multiple cries from infants _"__Your pups are mine now"_ Naraku's voice rung out, I jolted up in a cold sweat panting heavily as my ears turned back. "Akira?" Bankotsu said I sighed heavily bending my knees up as I placed my elbows on them and my head in my hands I felt Bankotsu's hand on my back "Akira are you ok?" Bankotsu asked "Yes… I just… I had a bad dream…" I said softly.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Bankotsu asked I lifted my head as I ran my hands through my fringe over my ears "Not really, it's a stupid thing to get frightened over" I replied "You know it's ok to be scared right?" Bankotsu said I looked at him with a sarcastic awed look. "Is this coming from the great Bankotsu? I never thought he'd say such a thing" I said teasingly "Shh you'll break my cover" Bankotsu said softly with a playful look we laughed quietly I sighed softly. "Now that's my Akira the one I know" Bankotsu said I smiled "You still know how to make me feel better" I said "Well I would have never consumed the good side of life if it weren't for you" Bankotsu said. He then brought me to him placing a kiss on my lips then parted slightly "Thank you my love" Bankotsu whispered in my ear I smiled "No thank you for taking a chance on me" I said "Go back to sleep it's too early for this…" Jakotsu grumbled.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm happy to receive any and all feedback as a comment or a PM *Private Message* anyways until next time guys happy reading.**

**PS.**

**Special thanks to those who comment and express their feeling for this story;**

**Snow-Owl65**

**Maxine Linley**

**Beryl Linley**

**Guest**

**MORE chapters**

**Devin sands**

**snowbarry11**

**Thank you very much and please let me know if I forgot you I didn't mean to *begs on knees for forgiveness* hopefully I can make it up since I would like to offer if anyone would like a certain type of story or set couple matched or a certain plot written I will be happy to do my best in writing it up and will dedicate it in your honour, so anyone who wants to put a recommendation in for a story please message me privately. Thanks for every ones support I shall try to upload every weekend.**


	19. Chapter 19: High Priestess Masumi

**Hey guys I'm back again, I am so sorry for wait... Just a disclaimer I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or plots/story lines just my own twists and my own characters: Akira (Wolf Demon/Priestess), Akira's parents (Kentaro and Michiko), Akira's brothers (Isamu and Toshio), Akira's sisters (Natsumi and Kazumi), Takara (Akira's companion), Yukiko (Snow/Ice sorcerer *Bad Guy*), Lord Sesshomaru's mothers name 'Inukimi'. I do have a new character of sorts in this chapter but she has been mentioned before but not in detail so the new character; Masumi (Wolf Demon Priestess). Enjoy :)**

**This chapter is rated for everyone.**

Chapter 19: High Priestess Masumi

We laughed softly Bankotsu and I laid back down I pretended to be asleep and once Bankotsu was sleeping peacefully I hoped up I had no idea how much time I had left but I'd make the most of it, my thoughts then were occupied by my dream. Who was that wolf demon I saw? And what on earth was that dream with the infants crying and Naraku about? Could it have been a memory? No it couldn't Naraku would use it against me. Naraku would have used that on me by now rather than bringing Bankotsu and his brothers back but then maybe it was a vision that or just a nightmare, hopefully it's just a nightmare, I sighed heavily. I looked to the far West where the pull was coming from a slight breeze came my way and swirled around me as petals from a cherry blossom tree flowed with it and twirled in the breeze swirling around me.

The breeze picked up "Huh?" I puffed as the breeze turned into a strong wind and brought an icy chill with it "Guys get up!" I exclaimed as I looked back, my eyes widened in awe to see them frozen and snow everywhere. I twirled around scanning the area everything was frozen and snow covered everything "No this isn't possible… What's going on?" I muttered as my ears flicked back slightly "Akira…" a calm quaint soothing woman's voice called out that came from further West. I looked back at Bankotsu and his brothers "Akira come to me…" the woman's voice echoed out again this time in a more stern, alpha tone, I looked back to the West I walked towards the voice "Who are you? What are you doing this for?" I called out. "Come to me… Please Akira you must help me…" the woman's voice called out my brows knitted together and ran after the voice "Keep talking I'll find you!" I shouted "Akira follow me…" her voice rang out for some reason I felt my body pulse like you'd feel a heartbeat.

"I'm coming!" I yelled as I ran faster "You must finish the mission…" her voice trailed I frowned "What mission?! Where are you?!" I yelled it sounded like she was so close but her voice became softer as I got closer. "Save them and defeat him…" her voice called out "What? Where are you?" I asked aloud as I stopped suddenly a loud rumble echoed out as the snow started to disappear as it did the ground cracked beneath me "Ah!" I screamed as I fell into a deep dark hole. "Umpf…" I groaned as I hit the hard cold ground I looked up to see slight light shine through the hole I got up and looked around and saw something to my right I walked over cautiously then froze seeing what-who it was. I gasped slightly it was a half or full wolf demon that looked similar to myself and close to my age if I had to guess maybe a little older, she had wolf ears and a tail like me and was froze in some sort of ice which was weird because if it was ice it would have melted by now.

She had a different sort of outfit to normal wolf demon attire it wasn't quite like a summer kimono it was edited or looked like something a foreigner would wear, it had cloth material like sleeves that were attached around the sides of her shoulders rather than on top. The sleeves were white and a little baggy, it went to her elbow with a little tussle hanging that would no doubt reach her wrists, she had a golden with sliver detailed corset like thing on well I think that's what it's called. That was then attached to a deep red frilly like skirt, she then had what looked like some sort of black slim fitting pants that or very long socks they sort of wrapped around the top and middle of her feet and around the back of her ankles. Her long, light, golden sun light coloured hair came between the middle of her back and her hips, she had her side fringes that came down and sat just above her breasts her, fringe was puffy and sat just before the top of her eyes, which are a light sky blue colour.

She had a Katana in hand that looked exactly like mine, a black hilt with golden detail that was kept in a pure white sheath, she looked so pained but at the same time she looked at peace, a slight chilly wind blew in and circled around me. "Find the star Akira… Follow the light and the light in the darkness…" the woman's voice trailed out and left as the wind blew past me I gasped slightly "Huh? What star? Who are you?" I questioned allowed. "I am High Priestess Masumi…" she called out a light pulsed from my katana and hers "You must go… Speak with the sword smith Totosai…" her voice called out "Wait that's it? Please wait" I said aloud. "Take care Akira… I will always be with you…" Masumi's voice called out I frowned "No wait you haven't even…" I started then stopped as the wind totally disappeared and I felt the cave grow warm suddenly a loud rumble echoed out that shook the ground.

I lost my balance and fell over I hit the ground only it was starting to get slimy and the place started to smell like fire and guts "Oh… Uh that's gross what on earth…" I started to say when I looked around to see the hole in the ground seal up. I gasped and jumped to my feet and looked around in awe I could see bones of what appeared to be a rib cage "Oh my dear kami…" I puffed in awe I looked to a light shining in "I hope that's not the wrong end…" I muttered. I ran off using my jewel shards I could see teeth up ahead I took off out of the mouth and jumped into a tree as I saw a rare species of elemental dragon take off leaving a large hole of its imprint in the ground. I jumped down out of the tree and looked up and watched the dragon until even after it was out of sight "Akira!" Bankotsu's voice rung out I snapped out of my gawking and ran back to him and his brothers.

I saw them running towards me Bankotsu collided with me holding me in a tight embrace "Don't you ever run off like that again!" Bankotsu exclaimed I could hear the fear in his voice I hugged him back "I'm sorry but something happened when you were all asleep" I said. "What happened sister?" Mukotsu asked Bankotsu and I separated slightly "Snow and it froze over everything, then this voice echoed out, a woman's voice" I said "So you left us to freeze to death to follow some woman's voice…" Renkotsu said with slight agitation. I frowned "How was I to know if she was the one causing it or not I had to make sure if she was I could stop her but I think it was the elemental dragon" I said "Wouldn't the dragon just have attacked rather then sent out snow?" Suikotsu asked. "Maybe we must have got too close to where it was hiding, you can never tell with an elemental but then maybe it wasn't the dragon because I did see a statue of a frozen woman when I was inside it" I replied "You were inside the dragon?!" Bankotsu exclaimed n worry and looked me over.

I sighed "I'm fine Bankotsu, really" I said giving him a look he puffed a sigh "Who was the woman?" Suikotsu asked I looked at him "Not sure but she was a wolf demon and I hate to say it but she kind of looked like me in a way" I replied. "Huh?" they all puffed at once "I can't explain it anymore then that but her name is High Priestess Masumi" I said "Possible… Twin…?" Ginkotsu asked I shook my head "No well I don't have one that I know of but I was told by my parents that I am supposed to be the reincarnation of a powerful priestess wolf demon" I replied. "So are we still going to the west or are we changing plans?" Renkotsu asked I looked to the West "I don't feel the pull of anything in the West anymore so that must have been it, I do need to see a swords master named Totosai, I think Shippo and Kagome said that he made the sword that Inuyasha has" I replied. "We're going to see the half-dog demon then…" Mukotsu said "Oh goodie! I can't wait to feel those fuzzy little ears of his!" Jakotsu squealed in excitement I couldn't help but laugh "Jakotsu, Inuyasha won't let you anywhere near him" I said.

"Unfair! Dogs are meant to be loyal to man!" Jakotsu pouted I smiled and shook my head "So to Inuyasha then, where do you think he will be?" Bankotsu asked I closed my eyes and sniffed I couldn't pick any scents of Inuyasha or his friends. I sighed "I can't pick up their scents we're going to have to just keep walking until I can" I said "Alright well where would you like to start looking?" Bankotsu asked I thought it over "Actually my hut is a few miles from here we can camp there just until I can figure out our next moves" I said. "Alright then, you heard Akira guys let's move out" Bankotsu said we started walking I led the way with Bankotsu on my right side and Jakotsu on my left asking questions about Inuyasha as a big smile formed on his face. I sighed softly seeing my families hut come into view but there was a light coming out of it like someone had the fire going, I stopped "Akira?" Bankotsu questioned the wind blew our way and with it the scent of my brothers.

I growled I couldn't smell anyone else's scents just theirs "Akira what's wrong?" Bankotsu asked "If those idiots have abandoned them…" I started "Akira tell me what's going on" Bankotsu demanded as he turned me to face him my brows knitted together as tears built up. _'I'll talk to them about their actions but if they do it again I'll kill them' _Bankotsu's words echoed through my head "Bankotsu you promise you won't hurt them?" I questioned "Who?" Bankotsu asked as an agitated look sparked in his eyes. "My brothers, you promise you won't hurt them, please?" I said he frowned as he let go off me "My promise will be as good as their actions Akira" Bankotsu said looked away from me and to the hut I looked at him in awe as my ears twitched back slightly. "Is it just your brothers that are there?" Bankotsu asked "Yes I can't smell anyone else's scent but theirs" I replied "Then let's go I want to speak to them" Bankotsu said in a tone and with a look that could send shivers down your back.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm happy to receive any and all feedback as a comment or a PM *Private Message* anyways until next time guys happy reading.**

**PS.**

**Special thanks to those who comment and express their feeling for this story;**

**Snow-Owl65**

**Maxine Linley**

**Beryl Linley**

**Guest**

**MORE chapters**

**Devin sands**

**snowbarry11**

**Thank you very much and please let me know if I forgot you I didn't mean too, hopefully I can make it up since I would like to offer if anyone would like a certain type of story or set couple matched or a certain plot written I will be happy to do my best in writing it up and will dedicate it in your honour, so anyone who wants to put a recommendation in for a story please message me privately. Thanks for every ones support I shall try to upload every weekend.**

**PS. If you want to see photos of the characters for this story see my profile for my facebook page that has all pics of all my characters on my all my stories and for my forum as well.**


	20. Chapter 20: Protective Bankotsu

**Hey guys I'm back again, I am so sorry for wait, I've been sooo busy it's not funny. Ok so just a big thank you to everyone who has read and continued to read and follow this story, I have currently 2,840 views, I personally never thought I'd get that many but this was the very first story I uploaded to Fanfiction so thank you everyone for your support it really makes my day****. I will have the next chapter up tomorrow or the day after that is a promise that will not be broken. **

**Now just a disclaimer I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or plots/story lines just my own twists and my own characters: Akira (Wolf Demon/Priestess), Akira's parents (Kentaro and Michiko), Akira's brothers (Isamu and Toshio), Akira's sisters (Natsumi and Kazumi), Takara (Akira's companion), Yukiko (Snow/Ice sorcerer *Bad Guy*), Lord Sesshomaru's mothers name 'Inukimi'. I do have a new character of sorts in this chapter but she has been mentioned before but not in detail so the new character; Masumi (Wolf Demon Priestess). Enjoy :)**

**This chapter is rated for everyone, affection shown.**

Chapter 20: Protective Bankotsu

I sighed softly "Ok but at least let me speak to them first please" I said "Alright" Bankotsu said bluntly "Thank you" I said as I grabbed his hand entwining our fingers, he held my hand in a firm but comfortable grip, we started walking over to the hut, I felt something was wrong. "Wait" I said "Akira what's wrong?" Bankotsu asked I let go of his hand "Just stay here I want to check something out, I have a bad feeling" I said and then walked towards the hut carefully the air turned into an eerie silence. Though something else was here and gave off a pure presence, I sniffed the smell of my brothers was there along with the smell of death and grave-yard soil, my brows knitted together in confusion, they couldn't be. I ran towards the hut and got to the door frame. My brothers were laying on their backs on the ground with a few wounds, the fire pit was lit "Hello Akira" a woman said as she came in from the room where I make all the herb remedies.

She had a small woven basket with some remedies and fresh bandages, she has long black hair with a short straight fringe, dark rich brown eyes, and is wearing a Umanori Hakama, the top is white and the pants are red, white tabi socks and Zori shoes, she had the attire of a priestess yet smelled dead. She smiled "I assume you are Akira?" she said "Yes I am now who are you? And what have you done to my brothers?" I asked growling slightly "I am Priestess Kikyo and I'm helping to heal them, their wounds were great I found them lying injured on the bank of a river not far off here" she replied. "You found and helped my brothers? Why? Why would you help demons?" I questioned "I'm not heartless, if they attack me then perhaps I may kill them depending on their reasons" Kikyo replied "Sorry I judged you but you must know if you dare do anything to them or anything that threatens me I will act without hesitation" I said. "Likewise" Kikyo said "Akira are you ok?!" Bankotsu called out I walked out "Bankotsu it's ok! Come over guys!" I shouted, I looked back in the hut watching Kikyo while I heard them all come over "Akira?" Bankotsu said.

"Who's she? Wait are they your brothers?" Jakotsu questioned "Yes, they are my brothers, the woman is Priestess Kikyo, she found them wounded by the bank of the river near here and has been tending to them since" I replied in detail, seeing my brothers injured made me upset. Though I feared for what happened to Takara, Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku, please be ok "Akira I'm sure they'll be ok" Bankotsu said bringing me to him "I think I should get us something all to eat" I said "Oh no you don't, stay by your brothers and help them get better" Bankotsu said sternly I looked at him and smiled slightly. "Thank you" I said he smiled and then turned to his brothers "Suikotsu and Jakotsu you two go and get something for us to eat, Mukotsu go with them and collect some more things for your poisons, Renkotsu and Ginkotsu guard the area around the hut" Bankotsu ordered. I walked over to my brothers and knelt beside Kikyo "What are you up to?" I asked "Applying a fresh remedy and re-doing their bandages, what are their names?" Kikyo replied with a question as she started treating Toshio "Toshio and Isamu, you're treating Toshio" I replied.

"Perhaps you can tend to Isamu, can you treat wounds?" Kikyo said "Yes I can" I replied and grabbed what I needed from the basket she had and started treating Isamu, Bankotsu was leaning against the inside of the door frame watching Kikyo closely, he knew I always trusted too easily. That and I probably looked like a wreck, I held tears back, I'd never known my brothers to lose a fight yet they'd always defeated their enemy or escaped with only a few marks, I won't lose them. I will find Takara, Koga, his brothers and my sisters I just hope they are all ok, a few minutes passed and finally Kikyo and I had finished treating and wrapping their wounds in clean, fresh bandages, please wake up soon brothers. "Priestess Kikyo was anyone else with them?" I asked as I looked at her, she looked at me "No, no one else was with them or in the area" she replied "Thank you for helping Priestess what would you like in return for helping them?" I said.

"Nothing just yet but I'll come back when I require what I need for now they're safe with you Priestess" Kikyo replied as she stood up and went over grabbing a bow and quiver of arrows that was nearby and went to walk out the back way I stood up "Wait a minute" I said. She stood still "What do you mean they are safe with me?" I asked she looked at me "I think you know already, any Priest or Priestess can see what others cannot and you hold something very valuable as do your friends and I will be back for them all" she said then turned around. "You can try but I will not allow my friends to give up theirs so easily" I said she looked back at me "They will die either way so let them have a peaceful death with friends rather than by _his _hand" Kikyo said then turned around and walked out. I frowned "Why do you have to be so soft hearted?" Bankotsu questioned I looked at him as he came over to me "What do you mean by that?" I asked as I raised a brow he smiled "One you are too soft on others and two to me you are adorable when you get too soft" he said.

I felt my face grow hot "Bankotsu…" I said as I turned away he pulled me back to him and wrapped his arms around me "More so when you get embarrassed" he said softly then kissed my cheek then grabbed my chin lightly and turned my head so I was facing him. He kissed me while he drew me closer to his body holding me firmly against him I moaned then separated from him "We have time to spare for us to have a better more romantic catch up" he said with one of his lecherous smiles and a loving gaze. "We can't not with my brothers and your brothers here" I said he frowned "So what was the difference last time? You never objected to us making love then" Bankotsu with a raised brow I looked away slightly as my ears turned back a little. "Is it because I'm dead?" Bankotsu asked I looked to him in awe "No of course not, I…" I started as I got out of his grip "I just want us to have a moment, just us no one else like we used too but everything's changed so much…" I said sadly.

"And that's why I want us to make the most of the time we have together, once my shard is gone I'll return to being dead and I want to make the most of the time we have left together" Bankotsu said I turned around "I-I know, I just don't know if I'll be ready to let you go…" I said sadly with a wavering voice. Bankotsu pulled me into his embrace "I'll always be in your heart and in your memories, you can still look back over all our times we've had together" he said "It won't be the same though" I said "And what of Koga? Will you just abandon him?" Bankotsu questioned. I shut my eyes as I held on to Bankotsu tightly he placed his head on mine gently "Once I'm gone you must go on but I will have to meet this Koga, I don't want you being with just any man, he has to put you first" Bankotsu said protectively. I didn't know what to say all I could do was live in the moment I heard a groan and separated from Bankotsu and looked over to see Isamu waking, I rushed to his side "Isamu… Brother?" I said in worry "Mmm… My head…" Isamu groaned.

I sighed "Thank kami, what happened?" I asked Isamu opened his eyes he still looked slightly out of it "Koga went to the northern mountains since that tall ugly guy from the band of…." Isamu said but stopped seeing Bankotsu. "Uh I mean that nice tall guy was there, he was eating anything he could get his hands on" Isamu said "His name is Kyokotsu and I already know that Koga killed him" Bankotsu said "Isamu why aren't you and Toshio with them?" I asked. "Well the northern wolf demon tribe had a lot injured so Toshio and I went to come back here to get some remedies while Ginta, Hakkaku and Takara stayed to help" Isamu said "And Koga?" I asked. "He… He went off to think this female wolf demon came along and said that he promised her ages ago that he would make her his mate" Isamu replied my ears turned back as I looked away slightly "Does he love her or does he love Akira?" Bankotsu asked.

"He kept rejecting her but she wouldn't give up Koga looked determined that Akira was the one for him but he wouldn't stay in the northern tribes' territory because she was pestering him" Isamu replied just then Toshio groaned and muttered something. "Heh looks like grumpy is up…" Isamu said "Stop it, let's just get along for once no more arguing or fighting got it?" I said sternly "Understood sister" Isamu said "Good I'll get the remedies and in the morning Takara can pick you both up and take you back there" I said. "You're not coming?" Isamu asked "No I'm going with Bankotsu I have a couple things to do yet, I'll call Takara if I need to speak to you or need help" I said "Akira I'll tend to your brothers while you get what you need" Bankotsu said. I looked at him and he had a look I knew all too well, I gave a nod I stood up and looked to Isamu "You and Toshio behave yourselves got it?" I said Isamu gave a nod as Toshio just started to open his eyes.

"What… Akira?" Toshio said "You listen to what Bankotsu has to say and don't mouth off" I said then went over to Bankotsu giving him a hug and a short kiss to make sure they understood at least some of the situation "Don't go too hard on them you know how scary you get when you're mad" I said. He chuckled "Me scary?" he questioned with a playful-awed look I smiled as I shook my head "I'll be down stairs" I said and went to the leaver making the passage open then walked down stairs it was quite for a little while, I was packing some vials, herbs and bandages into some baskets. "Does it look like I care?! If you so much as speak to her wrong again I'll cut your heads off understood?!" Bankotsu yelled I sighed once I finished I went upstairs to see Bankotsu still lecturing my brothers "Hey sister we've started on dinner" Jakotsu said. I smiled seeing Mukotsu, Suikotsu and Jakotsu around the fire with a deer on the spit and some fish on sticks roasting around the outside of the fire pit "Smells good so far, where's Ginkotsu and Renkotsu?" I said as I went over and sat beside Jakotsu leaving a spot for Bankotsu.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm happy to receive any and all feedback as a comment or a PM *Private Message* anyways until next time guys happy reading.**

**Special thanks to those who comment and express their feeling for this story;**

**Snow-Owl65**

**Maxine Linley**

**Beryl Linley**

**Guest**

**MORE chapters**

**Devin sands**

**snowbarry11**

**Thank you very much and please let me know if I forgot you I didn't mean too, hopefully I can make it up since I would like to offer if anyone would like a certain type of story or set couple matched or a certain plot written I will be happy to do my best in writing it up and will dedicate it in your honour, so anyone who wants to put a recommendation in for a story please message me privately. Once again thank you all for all of your support.**

**PS. If you want to see photos of the characters for this story see my profile for my facebook page that has all pics of all my characters on my all my stories and for my forum as well.**


	21. Chapter 21: Issues

**Hey guys I'm back again, like I said... Thank you for your support everyone you're awesome.**

**Now just a disclaimer I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or plots/story lines just my own twists and my own characters: Akira (Wolf Demon/Priestess), Akira's parents (Kentaro and Michiko), Akira's brothers (Isamu and Toshio), Akira's sisters (Natsumi and Kazumi), Takara (Akira's companion), Yukiko (Snow/Ice sorcerer *Bad Guy*), Lord Sesshomaru's mothers name 'Inukimi'. I do have a new character of sorts in this chapter but she has been mentioned before but not in detail so the new character; Masumi (Wolf Demon Priestess). Enjoy :)**

**Slight language and affection.**

Chapter 21: Issues.

"Renkotsu and Ginkotsu are outside staying on guard" Jakotsu said "As usual, they would never let each other out of their sight" I said "So sister this swords smith do you know anything about him?" Mukotsu asked. "Other than being the one who worked making swords for the dog demon general of the west and his two sons, it's funny that Sesshomaru never mentioned him" I said "He seems to keep to himself a lot" Suikotsu said "Yes but under his hard exterior he is a nice person with a kind heart" I said. "So what are you doing about this whole Koga problem?" Jakotsu asked I looked at him "It's hard not to hear when Bankotsu raises his voice" Suikotsu said I looked down "I'm not sure but right we have to focus on our tasks and just spend quality time together for however long we have left" I said. "Here-Here! Well said and I have just the thing to finish our wonder dinner with!" Jakotsu exclaimed he grabbed a bag from behind him and pulled out some bottles of sake "So that's what you were doing while Mukotsu and I got dinner…" Suikotsu said.

Jakotsu smiled "Yes something to help us unwind" Jakotsu said I smelt the dinner was just about ready I got up and went to the cupboards and got some cups out and gave one to each of the guys and left two in my brothers' seats and two at where Bankotsu and I would be sitting. I left the last two aside "Bankotsu, Isamu, Toshio dinner is ready" I called "One minute Akira" Bankotsu said I got everyone a portion of deer meat then one fish each, then took some out to Ginkotsu and Renkotsu "I brought you some dinner" I said handed them theirs. "Jakotsu brought back some sake so I'll bring you each some out in a moment" I said "Thank you sister" Ginkotsu said "Yes thank you sister" Renkotsu said but he sounded ungrateful I shook off my thoughts and went inside. I saw Isamu, Toshio and Bankotsu all sitting down around the fire, I poured everyone a cup of sake and then went outside with a cup of sake for Ginkotsu and Renkotsu "Here you are, if you need anything or want more just yell out" I said and then went back inside sitting down in my spot.

I ate silently listening to my brothers and Bankotsu's brothers talk, Bankotsu was glaring at my brothers making sure they knew their place, it felt a little tense but I'm sure once they all got to know each other it wouldn't be so bad but then again once the shards are gone. I sighed getting lost in my own thoughts, the priestess, my sisters, Koga and that female wolf demon he promised, Bankotsu, his brethren and their shards then Naraku, there was still so much I wanted to do, so much I still need to know. Maybe Totosai could at least clear up what Priestess Masumi has to do with me and maybe how we can defeat Naraku "You know you two look cute but what I want to know is how strong you both are" Jakotsu said "Huh?" Isamu puffed. "We can stand our ground just fine in a fight" Toshio said "Really? I'd love to see that…" Jakotsu said "Can you stare at someone else I'm not into guys" Isamu said "You never know if you have never tried" Jakotsu said.

I stood up "Isamu, Toshio you two can clean up, I'm going to bed" I said then walked off to my room and sat down on my bedding I sighed as I let my ears flop to either side I puffed a sigh, there was a thousand thoughts crossing my mind and yet still nothing made sense. Then again with Naraku he was a mystery until I could make sense of him or his incarnations but this issue with Koga promising another female wolf demon long ago, why would he abandon his promise? Wolf demons are meant to have honour and loyalty. Koga should honour his promise and stay with this woman but that means once Bankotsu's shard is gone he will too and then it will be just my family, Takara and I, I closed my eyes as a frown crossed my face and my hands formed fists. Maybe it is my fate to not have a man, a husband, a mate, I heard someone walk down the hall and my pelt ruffle and someone walk in "Akira talk to me" Bankotsu said in a commanding tone I sighed as I hung my head.

I heard him sit behind me and then felt his hands on my shoulders soon after, he started slowly but firmly massaging my shoulders, I relaxed as I exhaled heavily "I can't make any sense out of any of this, everything's so messed up" I said as my ears went back. "I know you Akira, if you could you would fix every single problem but life doesn't work like that" Bankotsu said I laughed softly "If the world didn't need fixing I'd have no work to do" I said Bankotsu laughed. "I'm sure you'd find something to do, you do have a certain way of doing things" he said I placed my hands on top of his and moved them down to my waist as I leant back against him and looked up. "I do don't I?" I said with a smile a smirk spread across his face "You certainly do" Bankotsu said then kissed me as tighten his grip around me but in a comforting way "That's mine!" Jakotsu shouted "I don't care I want a drink!" Renkotsu shouted.

Bankotsu separated from me I could sense his anger radiate of him "How dare they start a fight in my woman's home" Bankotsu snapped, his sapphire eyes narrowed as they glistened with anger, he let go of me and stood up and went to walk out I sighed as I stood up and walked after Bankotsu. Renkotsu and Jakotsu were head to head with each other Bankotsu split them up "How dare you start a fight in my woman's house! We're brothers for god sake!" Bankotsu yelled "He was drinking all the sake brother" Jakotsu said. Renkotsu glared at me Bankotsu saw it and grabbed his top "Don't you dare give my woman that look! If I so much as hear or see you doing the wrong thing again I won't hesitate to do what I must! Understood?!" Bankotsu yelled. Renkotsu looked down slightly and away "Answer me Renkotsu!" Bankotsu shouted as he pinned him to a wall "Urgh!" Renkotsu grunted as he looked Bankotsu dead in the eye "Understood brother" Renkotsu said.

"Good then you understand what happens if you step out of line again" Bankotsu says then lets Renkotsu go "What of Akira's brothers? They betrayed Akira will you kill them too? They left her to die and I only glare at her" Renkotsu says I frowned and walked over to him. "Do not speak lowly of my brothers Renkotsu, if your brothers were about to be killed would by someone you knew you couldn't defeat would you run or fight and die with them?" I said I felt everyone's eyes on Renkotsu and I, Renkotsu didn't speak but had a look in his eyes. One I had seen in my both my brothers' eyes before "I thought as much, think before you speak next time Renkotsu that or keep your thoughts to yourself" I said "Get out you are on night patrol with Ginkotsu" Bankotsu said. "As you wish" Renkotsu said then walked out "Sister…" Toshio said I looked to him, he and Isamu knelt down on one knee with their right arm across their chest "We really are sorry" they both said.

"Didn't we already discuss this, earn back your keep, our parents would be upset if we didn't try to keep together" I said they stood up Isamu smiled "So you two are back together and staying together or…?" Isamu said Toshio elbowed him in the side "Isamu…" Toshio growled. "Don't get your tail in a twist" Isamu snapped then went over to Bankotsu "I'm sorry for what we did and for how we've treated you, your brothers and Akira but I-we can see how happy you two are and I'm happy for you both" Isamu said "We both are" Toshio said. I looked to Bankotsu in curiosity to how he would react, Bankotsu suddenly grabbed Isamu putting him in a headlock and ruffled his hair "Hey!" Isamu snapped Bankotsu laughed as a smiled spread across his face. "If you don't cause any more trouble we'll get along just fine" Bankotsu said "He lacks the brains" Toshio said as Bankotsu let go of Isamu "And you lack the muscle" Isamu puffed "Alright children off to bed with you" I said in a playful tone.

My brothers gave me an awed look "Children? We're older then you" Isamu said with a slight frown "Yes but you're not mature enough just yet" I said "Isamu certainly isn't" Toshio said with a smile "Hey?!" Isamu exclaimed "He's so cute when he gets annoyed" Jakotsu said. "C-C-Cute?! I am not!" Isamu puffed as he turned around slightly crossing his arms across his chest as his cheeks went red I giggled "Alright seriously no late night we have a lot to do tomorrow" I said "Yes boss" Jakotsu said. I went to walk to my room Bankotsu grabbed his halberd and followed me, I went over to the small window and I heard the sound of Bankotsu placing his halberd down then walking over to me and soon I felt his arms around my waist. "If Renkotsu does anything even just a look, tell me" Bankotsu said "I'm sure Renkotsu won't do anything to displease you" I said "I'm unsure of that, he just seems off" Bankotsu said "What do you mean?" I asked "He's been more restful and more quiet" Bankotsu replied.

"Kyokotsu was different when he was revived right?" I asked "Hmm… Yeah that's right why do you ask? Do you think there's something going on?" Bankotsu said my brows knitted together "It's a guess but maybe the shards that Naraku used…" I said. "In that case the rest of us would be affected and as of yet nothing has changed in the rest of us" Bankotsu said "I could be wrong it was just a guess" I said "Knowing you it's more of a gut feeling" Bankotsu said I smiled. "I do ponder things too you know" I said he chuckled "I know that's one of the reasons I fell in love with you, your looks are just a bonus for me" he said "Oh really? I remember you saying; _you look like an adorable puppy and that's why I fell for you_" I said. "Well how wouldn't I fall for you? Those cute ears and that lovely tail of yours just make your expressions that much cuter" Bankotsu said "Bankotsu…" I said as I felt my face grow hot he laughed "Come my beautiful lady we must get some sleep" Bankotsu said. Bankotsu picked me up and went over to my bedding then placed me down and laid down beside me I cuddled up to him he wrapped his arms around me "Goodnight my sweet Akira" Bankotsu said "Goodnight Bankotsu, I love you" I said "I love you too" he said softly as I started to drift off.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm happy to receive any and all feedback as a comment or a PM *Private Message* anyways until next time guys happy reading.**

**Special thanks to those who comment and express their feeling for this story;**

**Snow-Owl65**

**Maxine Linley**

**Beryl Linley**

**Guest**

**MORE chapters**

**Devin sands**

**snowbarry11**

**Thank you very much and please let me know if I forgot you I didn't mean too, hopefully I can make it up since I would like to offer if anyone would like a certain type of story or set couple matched or a certain plot written I will be happy to do my best in writing it up and will dedicate it in your honour, so anyone who wants to put a recommendation in for a story please message me privately. **

**PS. If you want to see photos of the characters for this story see my profile for my facebook page that has all pics of all my characters on my all my stories and for my forum as well.**


End file.
